Monsters University: The Beast Roars
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Brandon Beast, a new arrival at MU has dreams of becoming a Scarer and looks to enjoy himself, though he's thrown into a whole new world as he strikes up a friendship with a certain lizard monster and things get a little complicated. From classes to bullies, to keeping a deadly secret from being revealed, Brandon finds that romance proves be the ultimate challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**I bring you my latest project, a little romance story between my fandom persona and Randall. Lots of laughs, tears, and plenty of fluff await you in this story, as we gaze upon Randall in his most adorable appearance and see him get the love and respect he so rightfully deserves. Plus, I get to write more about my feelings towards the character, so I'm pretty happy about doing this! Hope you enjoy my latest project and see my love for Randall come out!**

* * *

**~Monsters University: The Beast Roars~**

This was just the start of things. A blast of confetti erupted from his head spout as he grabbed his bags, sprouting two more arms at the same time, with some monsters gasping in surprise upon seeing two extra arms pop out from the furry monster's body.

"Haven't even reached my dorm yet and I've got the dudes all gawking at me! Cool!" giggled Brandon to himself, the grin plastered across his face, not leaving as his glowing supernatural yellow eyes roamed around the campus, seeing the numerous monsters all here to begin their lot in life.

"Strange little guy, isn't he? Having four arms must be cool though." came the voice of a small yellow monster, seeing Brandon's display of his abilities. "Must be a legend at playing video games."

"I think he's kinda cute." said a girl monster, putting her makeup on. "The blues and purples really look good on him."

The monster had small square-like furry body, with magenta-colored lips with three sharp teeth sticking out, dark pink arms and legs, his body is a mix of blue, indigo, purple, and cyan, he's got two dark purple horns atop his furry head, a big mess of thick blue hair, a blue furry tail with three dark purple spikes on it, and yellow eyes. And at the top of his furry head, he wore an over-sized blue cap, with large yellow buttons on both sides of it and a black bill that pointed to the side.

He was already starting to standout among his peers. Brandon was pretty happy about that, as happy and nutty as he is, he's really excited to try his hand at scaring some human children and becoming one of the big Scarers that'll really get kids all frightened and screaming.

Brandon's a Beast, a very powerful and nearly extinct subspecies of monster that came from a realm separate from the Monster World known simply as the Beast World, the home of his kind. Back many years ago, Beasts were just as plentiful as their monster cousins, but due to insanity and infighting, most of his kind had died out, with the remaining members immigrating into the Monster World, with his family settling into Monstropolis.

"Aw, you're pretty cute too, you know? But not my type. Still you deserve a cupcake!" laughed Brandon, happily sticking his tongue out and blasting a single cupcake from his head spout, as it landed the monster girl's hands. "Don't worry, it's safe to eat." He added, keeping his hat from being knocked off.

The monster girl thanked him for the cupcake, as Brandon went on his way, exploring the place to become his home and of course, getting to see all the other monsters he's gonna meet here. Brandon shot another blast of confetti, the thought of making all sorts of friends and getting to enjoy the college life just fueled his excitement, making him like a kid giddy to open his Christmas presents.

"The lunchroom better have lots and lots of food to handle my wild appetite!" Brandon looked around, as he enters the lunchroom, seeing all the food ready to be devoured and make his four stomachs happy.

"Well, now, you certainly seem more happy about the food then actually acing through work." said a voice from behind, with Brandon turning to see a small green beach ball of a horned monster with a single green eye and sporting a retainer in his mouth and wearing a slightly worn MU cap, looks like he's got lots and lots of stuff to unpack too.

"Well, what do we have here, a comedian, I bet! Wass up?!" Brandon giggled, flashing the monster a friendly smile, sprouting sixteen extra arms from his body. "Give me twenty, little dude!"

"I'll give you one and seriously? You got that many arms?! What I wouldn't give to have all those arms, make doing my assignments a breeze." awed Mike, amazed by the furry monster's multiple arms. "Anyway, nice to meet you, I'm Mike Wazowski, Scaring Major." He introduced himself, shaking one of the hands.

"Nice to meet you, Mike. Brandon Beast's the name, don't wear it out!" laughed Brandon, shaking Mike's hand, as he let his extra arms retract back into his body. "And I'm happy about the food cuz' at least it's yummier than the garbage served back in high school! Yuck!"

Chuckling, Mike found Brandon pretty funny and a little strange, though his multiplying arms was certainly something cool. His eyes were practically glowing, they had an almost haunting and supernatural feel to them, though Brandon's expressions showed how friendly of a monster he is and Mike could only smile back at him.

"The food does look nice. But are you here to major in Scaring too?" blinked Mike, a little surprised that something so cute and innocent looking would consider wanting to go into a career of scaring human kids.

"And just like that, you answered the sixty-four thousand dollar question, Mike Wazowski! I'm really gonna show off how scary I can be, with a blast of confetti from my head spout when I'm excited!" giggled Brandon, sticking his tongue out as he jumped around Mike excitedly.

Okay, Brandon's pretty goofy and weird, though he wasn't off putting at the same time. Tipping his MU off cap to him, Brandon winked at him playfully and laughed, as he shot another burst of confetti out, followed by lots and lots of cupcakes from his head spout, catching the other monsters attention as they saw cupcakes and confetti erupt from Brandon's head spout.

"You shot cupcakes out from your head too?! Where does all this even come from?!" questioned Mike, shocked by what he's even seeing. This defied all things rational, there was no way this could be happening.

"I do not know, Mike. It's all part of my nutty and vastly unknown body, even to me. Just something we Beasts have." revealed Brandon, giggling as cutely and innocently as possible, his tongue hanging out. "It's a Beast thing."

A Beast. Mike remembered hearing stories about Beasts from his mother when he was little, she spoke of them being incredible creatures that are extremely powerful and all of them have very strange powers, some of them bordering on the supernatural. Blinking a few times, Mike stared back at Brandon in awe, amazed by what he's seeing.

"You're a Beast...? But I thought the Beasts were wiped out years ago." questioned Mike, shocked that he's actually in the presence of such a powerful and crazy creature. "If I was majoring in science, I could spend an entire career studying your biology."

"Most Beasts are gone, but some did survive. My parents survived and came to Monstropolis before I was born. I've lived here my whole life." revealed Brandon, looking back at Mike and smiling a bit as he tips his own hat off to him, before taking it off and bowing to him.

How awesome. Mike's actually in the presence of a Beast, a creature he thought were long since extinct. His personally was unique, but even more so, his powers were unlike anything he'd seen, heck, he could barely comprehend them. Cupcakes and confetti blasting from his head spout, multiple arms he could stretch, and a big appetite. What else could he do?

Mike was about to ask, but he saw Brandon getting some food from the cafeteria, getting eight bowls of spaghetti, as he looked on shocked. Brandon sprouted back his multiple arms and grabbed eight forks, before diving into the spaghetti like it was nothing, devouring everything he'd gotten in mere minutes, before letting out a loud burp and sighing.

"Whoa..." was all Mike could utter upon seeing Brandon eating that much food.

"I love to eat me some spaghetti!" squealed Brandon, licking the sauce from his lips and letting out another burp.

Then, to further shock and awe everybody, Brandon stuck his tail into a soda bottle and drunk the contents through his furry tail, letting out another burp. Okay, that was pretty gross, but at the same time, he could drink beverages through his tail?

Some monsters were in awe and thought it was cool, others either found it weird or were grossed out, particularly the girl monsters. Brandon didn't really seem bothered by it, laughing as he grabbed an apple and devoured it like it was nothing, letting out another burp and giggling.

"Have you gotten enough to eat, my hungry little friend?" questioned Mike.

"Please this was just an appetizer, I can eat fifty-seven course meals and lots and lots of dessert and my four stomachs are still wanting more food." giggled Brandon, laughing as he walks back over to the smaller green monster.

Mike and Brandon left the lunchroom to continue exploring the campus, finding their way outside as they made causal small talk. They saw many monsters promoting their various clubs and stuff, some of them sounded interesting and others were kinda lame. They walked together, as Brandon took out his walk-monster and put his headphones in, listening to some music.

"MU's Greek Council, we sponsor the annual Scare Games." said a goth monster with grey skin and flippers for feet, catching Mike's attention as he grabbed Brandon by his arm and yanked his headphones out.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing, Mike?!" yelped Brandon, grabbing his headphones, as the smaller monster drags them back towards one of the club tables.

"The Scare what now?" questioned Mike, grabbing a flyer from the table.

"The SCARE GAMES! A super intense scaring competition!" boomed another monster that goes by Brock Pearson.

"They're crazy dangerous, anything can happen." revealed Claire Wheeler.

"A bunch of guys went to the hospital last year!" revealed Brock, as Claire gave a darkening warning about the games. "You could totally die."

As Brock went on about it being the ultimate chance to prove you're the best, Brandon and Mike looked at the flyer, with Mike awestruck, while Brandon was a little bit uninterested by it, rolling his eyes and chuckling to himself.

"Die? Sounds about as crazy as it can get. But I don't need a competition to show that I can be scary." smirked Brandon, catching Mike's attention, as Claire and Brock looked at the furry creature beside Mike.

"I wouldn't chance it, the Scare Games aren't for the faint and you don't look like you have it cut out for scaring." remarked Claire, as Brandon merely only smirked even more and giggled.

Deciding to act, Brandon jumped and opened his mouth, unleashing a frightening Beast Roar, pink waves of energy shooting from his mouth and striking both monsters, as they were transformed into baby versions of themselves, causing every other monster present to freeze.

"I can tear the very fabric of space-time with my Beast Roar!" Brandon replied, before using another Beast Roar to transform them back to normal, as Brock and Claire blinked in confusion and looked at each other.

"Okay, like what just happened?" blinked Claire, confused by what exactly just happened to her and Brock.

"A nutty Beast doesn't reveal all his secrets at once! Come on, Mike, we had best get our keys and see who we're gonna be bunking with!" said Brandon, grabbing Mike's arm and heading off towards the dorms.

Mike shrugged, he really wanted to know more about Brandon and the Beasts, but his new companion was right, they ought to get their dorm room keys and stuff. But at the same time, he honestly wondered just what kind of monster he was dealing with, the same kind of monster that can roar and turn other monsters into baby versions of themselves.

Brandon and Mike went and grabbed their keys, with Mike getting room 319 and to his surprise, Brandon got the neighboring room, 320, so they're neighbors. It turned out their roommates were already there, one a fellow Scaring major and the other a New Age Philosophy major. Mike was giddy when he found that out, more than excited to meet his new best friend.

"Well, I'm gonna bid you ado for the time being, gotta see what my new buddy's gonna be like and really start to unpack! I'll come by later." said Brandon, walking towards towards his dorm, the key in his hand. "Can't wait to see my roommate and get to meet yours."

"Yeah. Sure thing, pal. I'll arrange it." replied Mike, going to his door and placing the knob on his hand, as he takes a deep breath. "My life long best friend is right behind this door."

Brandon smiled and went over to his door, slowly opening it and his yellow eyes widening. His roommate had already came, the side of his room was decorated in a very groovy and hippie style, shag carpeting, colorful bedding and clothing, some of it tie dyed, a couple plants and scented candles, a lava lamp, throw pillows, yoga mat, and dream journal on his bed.

"Wow... Looks like I've gone back through time just now." laughed Brandon, stepping inside the dorm and sniffing the air. "Not half bad either. Pretty groovy."

"You better believe it, buddy beast! Hey-hey, I'm Art, New Age Philosophy major!" happily came a very lovable and friendly voice from underneath the bed, as Brandon looked down to see a lovable furry arch-shaped purple monster emerge from the bed, as he did a flip onto his bed and landed. "Excited to live with you, laugh with you, and cry with you. Also, happy to be your best friend!"

Art? He certainly was something else, didn't help that he was as cuddly looking as possible. He had such an adorable smile on his face and all that fur really looked fun on him, Brandon couldn't help but smile at his new roommate. Art looked like he's gonna be a treat to hangout with.

"I could certainly enjoy a little laugh with you! Come here, you!" squealed Brandon, jumping at Art and stretching his arms out, pulling Art into a tight yet friendly hug, sighing as he felt his soft fur against his own furry body.

Laughing, Art happily hugged back without a second notice. Already things are getting off to an affectionate start, Art sure is pretty good at giving hugs. Brandon smiled and hugged him a for a bit more, before the two of them parted and laughed again.

"Already hugging me and you haven't even introduced yourself. I like you!" grinned Art, extending his furry hand out. "Like I said, I'm Art, your new best friend!"

"What up? You can call me Brandon Beast, the nuttiest Beast alive and your new roommate and buddy!" giggled Brandon, taking Art's hand and shaking it, before grabbing his other hand and spinning him around.

Art laughed and screamed as he's spun around, closing his eyes and imagining himself free falling, feeling the wind blowing through his fur and hair. Brandon laughed too and closed his eyes, as he spun himself dizzy, stumbling around with the giggling arch-shaped furry monster and collapsing onto the bed, still holding the laughing mess of fur in his arms.

"Yeah, wow, what a ride! My head's gonna be spinning for days and days from that!" laughed Brandon, his vision blurry as he just laid there with Art on the bed, his tongue hanging out as Art just laughed and laughed, so happy.

"Since you've made me very happy and gave me such an awesome ride, how about I help you unpack and let's turn this shabby dorm into our home for two wild monster dudes like us." smiled Art, shaking the dizziness off and laughing some more.

Brandon just laughed and waited for the dizziness to stop, before he got back onto his feet and began unpacking his belongings. Having a helping monster sure made unpacking easier and Brandon got straight to decorating the dorm room, with Art helping out, impressed and surprised by Brandon's tastes as they unpacked more of his belongings.

Carnivorous plants, a haunting little lamp with a ghoulish shade, weird objects kept it glass, including some eyes, a decoration that has a monstrous hand clutching a planet, a framed picture of his roommate with another smaller monster that looked similar to him, but had two buck teeth and was green and purple mixed, an alarm clock that looked like it was alive, an empty cage that was on the ceiling via a hook, and other items that made his side of the dorm look like something out of a cheesy horror movie.

"Wow, you sure do have some pretty wild tastes in decorating." commented Art, smiling as he found Brandon's taste in decorating interesting. "It's like I'm walking around one of those haunted houses on Halloween."

"I'm pretty wild and a little nutty once you get to know me, Art. It's a little off-putting to some monsters." commented Brandon, grabbing a black and purple candelabra and lighting the three blue candles on it.

"No need to worry about scaring me off, I think it looks awesome! I can tell it's gonna be fun on the bun having you around!" giggled Art, taking notice of Brandon's walk-monster and grinning. "And what's this? Into music too? Aw yeah, you and I can really get to dancing together!"

It felt so nice already making two friends and it's only his first day up here. Brandon could tell that he and Art are gonna be the best of pals, that much is certain! Brandon smiled and grabbed his walk-monster, grabbing his headphones too.

"You got a pair of phones yourself, Art? We can listen to some music together." Brandon said, as Art bounced around the room like a child on a sugar rush, heading over to the dresser and taking out an extra set of headphones.

"Use em' when I'm listening to calming and relaxing tunes while practicing yoga! Plug me in and let's jam!" grinned Art, tossing the the cord over to Brandon, who plugged it into his walk-monster.

Pressing the play button and putting their earphones in, Art discovered Brandon's taste in music was pretty fun, he enjoyed all kinds of incredible pop music and even some disco, it made him wanna dance around on the carpet and make a fool of himself.

"Don't get to dancing with those headphones in, don't need to drag you to the infirmary." remarked Brandon, happy to see Art enjoying the music, as he laid back onto his bed and rests on the pillow. "Yeah. I'm really looking forward to this college fun."

The rest of the day was spent listening to music, finish putting away some stuff, and of course goofing off with Art. Brandon turned to look at the clock and thought it's time to pay his little neighbor a visit, plus, they still need to introduce their roommates to each other.

"Hey, Art, let's go meet the neighbors. Already know one of them, a green beach ball dude calls himself Mike Wazowski. I did say I'd let him meet you and I've gotta meet his roommate." said Brandon, getting up from his bed and laughing, as Art puts down his book and does a flip off the bed, landing right beside him.

"Aw yeah, new neighbors! But we don't have welcome baskets of fruit to bring them." replied Art, as Brandon just laughed, and exited the dorm with his wild yet crazy roommate in tow.

Arriving at Mike's dorm, Brandon knocked on the door, hearing Mike's voice on the other side. He heard the door being unlocked and saw his little green friend standing in the doorway, his face brightening up when he sees the beastly friend he met earlier today.

"Hello, neighbor, I'm Art, the New Age Philosophy major of the floor! Happy to laugh and cry with you and enjoy lots and lots of action with you!" laughed Art, grabbing Mike's hand and shaking it.

"That's my roommate, Mike, he's just as wild and nutty as me and one heck of a monster! He's Art!" Brandon laughed, as he just enjoyed Art's behavior. The two of them were so alike, it was insane.

"Nice to meet you, Art. I'm Mike Wazowski." smiled Mike, shaking Art's hand. "You two don't have to say anything, I did say for us to meet each other's roommates, after all. So, please come in."

Taking the invitation, Brandon and Art came inside the door, seeing the room already completely decorated and all moved into. Mike's side of the room was something, decorated with posters and all kinds of MU memorabilia while the other side, was decorated with only a couple posters, including one that read 'The Winds of Change' above the bed, the bedding was all purple and so was the luggage with not much else around.

Brandon was curious as to who Mike's roommate could be, but when he caught sight of him, he felt his heart skip a beat. It was a long yet scrawny purple lizard monster with shimmering and beautiful emerald green eyes, three little fronds that protrude from his head, four arms and legs, a little bit of blue that starts from his spine and goes all the way to his tail, and some freckles on his face, but what really sealed it were those purple large, rounded glasses he wore.

"Guys, meet my new roommate and best friend for life, Randy Boggs!" Mike introduced Randall to them, as Randall skitters over to us, before getting back up and flashing an openly friendly and warm smile, his sharp teeth showing as he smiled.

"Hey there, you two, name's Randy Boggs!" Randall introduced himself, as Brandon looked on in awe at Randall and smiled back at him, already eyeing him as he was taken aback by how adorable looking he was.

"Brandon's a Scaring Major like you and Mike, and my name's Art! I'll share laughs and cries with you, we can practice yoga, or even write in dream journals together!" smiled Art, taking one of Randall's hands and shaking it. "I can tell we're gonna be great pals, Randy!"

Randall's eyes lit up at the mention of pals. It was clear he wasn't the most popular monster around and probably didn't have too many friends. Brandon's eyes met with his, as the two of them looked at each other, before Brandon flashed him a super friendly smile on his face, his tongue hanging out.

"And wow... You really are something else..." Brandon breathed, blushing under his fur and mentally cursing himself for blurting that out. "I mean, you look pretty nice... No, I mean, those are some fine glasses you got..."

For fear's shake, why do the cute monsters always make talking to them seem like you've done lost your mind? Last thing that needs to happen is for his big mouth to spit something out and make a bad first impression on a friend. He could see Randall a little surprised by it, even a faint blush coming onto his scales when he heard that. This was only his first day here and he's already got a freaking crush!

Mike just chuckled to himself. Brandon certainly doesn't have much romantic experience, especially considering if that was an attempt at flirting with his roommate, it was some of the most corny flirting he's seen.

"Uh thank you..." Randall said, looking at the ground for a moment, before looking back up. "You really like the glasses I have on?"

"Yeah, I like em', the purple really does suit you." chuckled Brandon, reaching out and taking Randall's hand, who used all four of his hands to grab his and shake em'.

"I was thinking of ditching em' cuz' they'll give me away when it comes to scaring. I don't wanna be a joke in scaring class." said Randall, before briefly turning invisible, with his glasses still visible and appears back in sight. "See?"

Ditch the glasses? Such a silly thing to do. The glasses really looked good on him, especially in regards to making him look smart, which Brandon could tell just from looking at him. They really showed off the beauty of those eyes of his and he found himself gazing back into them once more.

"If you need em', keep em'. Don't want my new buddy to get hurt and fall. Plus, they add something to you and make you look charming." said Brandon, before putting his hands over his mouth and mentally screaming to himself for saying that.

Buddy? Randall's eyes lit up once more, but he also blushed a little when he heard that Brandon found him charming, especially with the glasses on. He looked down at the beastly creature who complimented him, finding his appearance very unusual yet he looked very cute and cuddly too and those yellow eyes of his were so mysterious and strange, and his happy expressions were really something else. The hat also looked nice on him.

"I can't wait to see you get to scaring, I bet it's gonna be awesome!" grinned Brandon, putting an arm around Randall, though the act caused Randall to stiffen and for him to blast some confetti from his head spout, causing Randall to briefly disappear.

"You just shot confetti from your head..." came Randall, as he became visible once more.

"That happens whenever I get excited. Sorry about that." whispered Brandon, embarrassed that he's gotten like this around such a cute monster before pointing to his head spout. "That's my head spout, I blast lots of confetti from it and some other stuff."

Calming down, Randall softened and put two of his arms around Brandon as a show of affection and friendship, feeling happy that's he made two more friends. Brandon just melted there, enjoying the contact, Randall felt slippery and scaly, but he loved the feeling from it.

"You've got a nice hat, Brandon. Looks really cool on you." responded Randall, as Brandon blushed a bit under his furry cheeks.

"It's a family heirloom and I got it from my dad when I was five. It's called a Kasket cap." revealed Brandon, pointing to the hat and adjusting it, looking pretty goofy but he still looked good wearing it.

A Kasket cap? Randall wasn't that much of a hat wearing monster, though he had to admit, the hat looked nice and in very good condition. Brandon looked about as silly as can be, but at the same time, he was such a friendly and childish little goofball that made the lizard's lips curl into a tiny smile.

"After class, how about you and I have lunch together. It'll be a blast getting to talk with you, I know." Brandon grinned, smiling warmly at Randall, who's expression softened even more.

This was happening, wasn't it? He's making friends and one of his new pals has just asked him to join him for lunch. Part of him was unsure, he didn't want to make a fool of himself, though another part of him wanted to do it, even though he's pretty shy around other monsters.

"I'd like that." Randall replied softly.

As much as he didn't want to part with Randall, they needed to get back to their dorm room. Reluctantly, Brandon broke the embrace between him and his new lizard pal, looking back up into those eyes once more and smiling.

"And here's something a token of friendship, Randy!" giggled Brandon, shooting out a frosted cupcake from his head spout that landed right in Randall's hands, as he looked at the treat in awe and back at Brandon, his small smile growing. "Don't worry, it's safe to eat and yummy too. See you, Mike. And I'll be seeing you soon, Randy."

With that, Brandon and Art left the dorm and went back to their own, as Mike bid them goodnight and closed the door. This was too good, Brandon's crushing on his roommate and doing a pretty horrible job at it, though at least Randall was oblivious to it.

"You know, I think Brandon might like you." came Mike, chuckling as he got back onto his bed.

Randall blinked through his large, rounded glasses for a moment, confused. Brandon and him were friends, just became friends, but they did like each other, though Brandon was acting a little strange around him when they talked. Not thinking too much of it, Randall got into his bed and looked at the cupcake in his hands, taking a bite from it.

"Not bad... Pretty sweet and the frosting is amazing." said Randall to himself, taking another bite form the cupcake as he smiled.

Just maybe things were gonna turn out good, after all, he's already made three friends on his first days and right now, one of them had just given him a yummy cupcake as a show of friendship and asked him to lunch. Randall was happy with how his first day was turning out.

* * *

**That's the first chapter, let me know what you thought of it, feedback is welcome and feel free to suggest some stuff. I'll get to working on the second chapter and hope to have it posted by next Sunday. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Turns out chapter two's coming sooner than expected. Really got some inspiration writing this, my energy's through the roof and my imagination's running wild too! **

* * *

Getting back to the dorm room was a relief, Brandon was flustered as heck from his encounter with Randall. There was something about the cute lizard monster that drew him towards him, he didn't know if it was his shyness and timid nature, or even the fact that he's pretty friendly and cute at the same time. He hoped Randall didn't catch onto anything like that.

"Aw, I think you brought a smile to Randy's face when you gave him that cupcake, I have a feeling he likes it." smiled Art, laughing, as Brandon was happy his roommate couldn't see that he was blushing under his fur. "Mike's a pretty chill dude too. You're gonna have two rockin' study buds."

As much as he didn't want to talk about the meeting, Brandon was happy to have at least made friends with Randall, he could tell they're gonna be real good friends. He just hopes he doesn't let anything slip out, especially because he doesn't know if Randall would even be into someone such an him, a male and on top of that a different species entirely.

Brandon did a good job hiding his attraction towards male monsters, but he was such an idiot when it came to be around somebody he found cute. He was worried how the students would react to learning that not only do they have a Beast among them, but said creature is into monsters of the same gender. Let alone, he feared Randall's reaction to such a revelation.

"Yo! Monstropolis to Brandon! You in there, buddy beast?" came Art's voice, his face about an inch away from Brandon's, as he reaches up and knocks on the top of his furry head. "Is anybody in there?"

"Cut it out, Art." whined Brandon, pushing away his furry hands from his head.

"Just making sure my pal's all in there and got all his screws tightened in nicely." laughed Art, going over to his bed and smiling. "If you're worried about Randall, don't be, he looks like he's happy to have some friends and you'll be a great pal to him."

Art's words were reassuring, but at the same time, he didn't understand that Brandon's feelings were going beyond friendship. They both retired themselves to their respective beds, with their alarm clocks set and grabbing their lamps to turn them off. Brandon removed his cap and placed it on the headboard of his bed, he hoped the first day of classes would hopefully not make him act like a fool around Randall. Blowing out the candles and turning the lamps off, both roommates retired themselves to the call of slumber.

* * *

The next morning, after a hefty breakfast, with Brandon killing it at the lunchroom and even horrifying some of the students with his eating habits, which Art just found amusing that he saw his roommate devour around forty-two stacks of pancakes, eighteen trays of bacon, tons and tons of eggs, and even gobbling down the whole platter of sausages, before guzzling down so much orange juice and letting out a burp that shook the whole campus.

It's time for Scaring 101 class with Professor Knight, Brandon grabbed his books and bid farewell to Art, who went to his New Age Philosophy studies. He saw Mike and Randall were there too, both of them grabbing their books, as though his eyes lit up when he saw that Randall was wearing his glasses, the shimmering beauty of those eyes just mesmerized him as he gazed into them, wagging his furry tail.

"What up, you two? I see you both got up ready to get to scaring." Brandon laughed, flashing smiles at Mike and Randall, who both smiled back at him.

"Morning, Brandon. I heard what happened in the lunchroom, if scaring doesn't work out, you got a career when it comes to competitive eating." joked Mike, as Randall chuckled and Brandon rolled his eyes at the joke.

"And you've got yourself a roll when it comes to comedy, Mike Wazowski." remarked Brandon, before smiling up at Randall and walking over to him. "Glad to see you sticking with the glasses, look even better on you in the light of day."

Mentally cursing himself once more for saying that, though it had a positive effect on Randall, who smiled sheepishly at the compliment. Well, if he fails at keeping his sexuality a secret, he'll at least succeed in seeing a smile form on the lizard monster's face.

"Thanks. You look good too, hair looks nice too and hat still looks cool." Randall complimented Brandon on his fur, laughing a little bit as he smiled at him, clearly showing his flattery over it. "I sure hope I don't screw up today."

Tipping his hat to the lizard for the compliment, Brandon frowned and put an arm around Randall to reassure him, he'd do fine as they neared the classroom, each monster touching the statue outside the entrance. Mike touched it, then Randall, and Brandon followed suit. The three followed the rest of their class inside, all of them marveling at the interior of the class room, gazing upon the busts of several notable monsters and their Scream Canisters.

"I'll be standing with these legends one day." Mike said to himself, as he took his seat, with two larger monsters scoffing when they saw him, as Randall took a seat beside his chum, nervous.

"I'm so nervous..." whispered Randall, taking his seat and rubbing his hands together nervously. Brandon smiled and took his seat in a row above them.

"Relax. It'll be fine." reassured Mike.

"Good Morning, students. Welcome to Scaring 101." came the professor as he wrote on the chalkboard, before turning to face his class. "I am Professor Knight. Now I'm sure all of you were the scariest monster in your town, well, bad news, kids, you're in my town now. And I do not scare easily."

However, Professor Knight let out a yelp when a disturbance was felt, seeing a winged figure at one of the windows, as it flew down and shut all the curtains, plunging the whole classroom into utter blackness. The dark figure then landed and revealed herself to be the Dean of Monsters University.

"Dean Hardscrabble..." said Professor Knight. "This is a pleasant surprise."

It was far from a pleasant surprise, Brandon knew that. He'd heard stories of the Dean and her fearsome reputation, she was perhaps one of the scariest monsters in the world and she demanded excellence. She was a legendary Scarer in her time, breaking an all time scare record with a scream in that very canister near the bust of her.

Everyone was scared, so was Brandon, she was perhaps one of the most imposing and dominating figures he's seen. And his kind can be terrifying, but she's like on a whole new level of frightening and horrifying. Gulping and blinking a couple times, Brandon shuddered at the thought of just what her temper could be like, not wanting to ever get on her bad side.

"I don't mean to interrupt, I just thought I'd drop by to see the terrifying faces joining my program." came the Dean, her claws moving along the can as she faces the frightened students of the class.

Oh fear, just looking right into her eyes was beyond terrifying. Professor Knight was shaking in his tail at her very presence. Her gaze went down towards Mike and Randall, hearing Mike whisper to the purple lizard monster about how much of a legend she is, though with the way Randall's acting, he's just as nervous and scared of her as just about everyone in the class.

"Well, I'm sure my students would love to hear a few words of... inspiration?" Professor Knight paused, barely getting the last word out.

"Inspiration?" The Dean spoke the word, as if it had no meaning to the likes of her. "Very well. Scariness is the true measure of a monster. If you're not scary..." she glared in the direction of where Mike was sitting, freezing him an icy stare. "what kind of a monster are you? It's my job to make great students greater. Not make mediocre students less mediocre. That is why at the end of the semester there will be a final exam. Fail that exam, and you're out of the screaming program.

Harsh whispers and gasps filled the room. Brandon's eyes widened in such horror, his happy and childish expressions were replaced with such terror at the reality of the Dean's words. This was pretty much a make or break moment, either he passes with flying colors, or he's gonna be ousted from the program. Did she really have this kind of power over the students?

"So, I should hope you're all... properly... inspired..." The tone in her voice was ominous and frightening, the look she gave was cold, calculating and very foreboding too. Her wings extended and and just like her ominous entrance, she took off and finally, the classroom felt less oppressive and heavy.

"Such horror... She's even more frightening than I ever dared to dream!" Brandon whispered to himself. Even Professor Knight's expression was concerning, this was something far beyond scaring, you literally scare for keeps around here.

"Alright, alright, now who can tell me the properties of an effective roar?" Professor Knight asked, trying to keep the class from going into full panic mode.

Brandon was still reeling from the encounter with Dean Hardscrabble. His mind was like a blender and he was shaken by fear. But a single hand went up, a familiar green one.

It was Mike. Randall and Brandon looked down to see the bright little monster raising his hand, while the other monsters present didn't really acknowledge his presence, some of them thinking it's silly for such an insufficient and tiny little monster to be in a program like this, he wasn't scary in the slightest, just a useless little green beach ball far out of his league.

"Yes?" came Professor Knight, seeing Mike raising his hand.

"There are actually five: those include the roar's resonance, the duration of the roar, and the..." but before Mike could finish, a ground shaking roar came from the back of the classroom. All of the monsters present turned their heads to see an imposing and furry figure standing against the light from outside, arms in the air, his claws out. Everything went silent when he roared, as he revealed himself to be a blue and purple spotted monster, well built with two small horns on the side of his head.

"Whoops. You know when I heard someone say 'roar', I just went for it and roared." The blue monster spoke with a smirk on his face. He began making his way to an empty desk, passing through gawking monsters and making quips along the way.

"Asshole." Brandon grumbled, rolling his eyes in annoyance at the towering lump of fur. "So arrogant, thinks he just straight up owns the campus."

"Very impressive, mister?" Professor Knight acknowledged the new arrival.

"Sullivan, James P. Sullivan." The monster answered.

Everyone went silent, with hushed whispers going around the room. This was the son of the great Bill Sullivan? A natural scaring prodigy who just roars and make everyone in the room jump in fear. The sheer over-confidence, the arrogance, and even the rudeness of this lump of fur was something else.

The look on Professor Knight's face told Brandon it all, this guy was clearly a fan of this Bill Sullivan. Great, another spoiled child of a famous monster who thinks he can just drop his name around and get anywhere. Teacher's pet, anyone?

"Is the great Bill Sullivan your father, Mr. Sullivan?" asked Professor Knight.

"Yeah, he's my dad." said Sullivan, as most of the monsters were in awe at being in the presence of a son of a famous Scarer.

Screw these kinds of monsters, seriously, they think they're on top of the world just cuz' they're the child of somebody famous. It was no wonder why he often at times despised the bigger monsters that just believed that cuz' they're big and scary, they're leagues above everybody else.

"I should've known. I expect big things from you." smiled Professor Knight.

"You won't be disappointed." replied Sullivan, falling onto a chair and propping his furry feet up like he's some entitled idiot.

Poor Mike though. He was so far doing a good job, though this big asshole had to interrupt him and win the professor's favor because he can roar. Brandon smirked and reached out, grabbing a small brown bag and chuckled to himself, perhaps it's time to show that Sullivan isn't on top of the world.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I think I need to keep going, Professor?" meekly replied Mike, still holding his hand up.

"No, Mister Sullivan's covered it." Professor Knight waved him off.

Sullivan winks at the professor, clicking his tongue, as the older monster chuckles. What the heck is this? Is Sullivan getting sexual with Professor Knight now? Well, that would be one way to knock him down a peg or two. Poor Mike though, getting humiliated by such an asshole and jerk.

Brandon wasn't about to let this prick become teacher's pet, no way! He removed his hat and made his move!

"Excuse me, Professor Knight, but I think it's best if we have another monster show off a roar." smirked Brandon, standing up from his seat and looking around at the class. "And believe me, I've got a roar that's even mightier than the likes of Mr. Sullivan over there."

The whole class became still, Mike's eye widening as he remembered how Brandon turned those two club presidents into babies. Giggling and grasping the sack, Brandon's furry tail became springy and he bounced from his seat, doing a flip in the air and landing on his feet beside the amazed professor.

"Very impressive skills and reflexes." Professor Knight praised Brandon for. "Alright, let's see if you've got what it takes to roar."

Oh no! He's gonna turn them all into babies when he roars, Randall was confused, he was shocked by how mighty Sullivan's roar was, he couldn't imagine his new friend's somehow being more frightening than his, right?

Reaching into his sack, Brandon took out a beet, as most of the class just looked on confusion, some scratching their heads. Laughing, he tossed the beet upwards and caught it with his very long tongue, swallowing the beet and letting out a burp, before beginning to shake and twitch violently, thrashing around on the floor.

"Are you okay?" asked Professor Knight, about to call for the nurse.

"Brandon?" whispered Randall, worried for his new friend. "Oh, why did you do that? Why?"

The shaking and twitching stopped, as Brandon's body enlarged and expanded, his arms and legs bulging as they became muscular, his body growing enormous and taking on an almost prehistoric structure, his underbelly blue and the rest of his fur purple, dark purple spines sprouted from his head and went down to his tail, claws and toe claws emerging, his yellow eyes going bloodshot, and his teeth growing larger and sharper, two of his bottom teeth popping out like fangs, as he rose from the ground, towering above the likes of Sullivan and some of the larger monsters on in the room.

Randall and Mike both gasped as their eyes went wide, Sullivan also was shocked by what he was seeing. A small yet adorable furry monster can transform into that? Monsters that have transformations weren't unheard of, but he didn't expect such an overall change from something innocent and cute to something so frightening and almost blood thirsty? The eyes were so different compared to what they looked like before.

Professor Knight gasped and marveled at Brandon's transformed state, he was one of the biggest students on campus, he's got claws that can slash through stone and metal, and four rows of razor sharp teeth. He's truly a frightening creature.

"Are you ready to hear how a Beast roars?!" boomed Brandon, his voice deeper and frenzied, sounding wild.

"If it's as ferocious as your transformation, you're gonna have a bright future as a Scarer." replied Professor Knight. "Unleash it!"

Laughing, Brandon rose up and smirked, unleashing such a bellowing and haunting roar that caused the lighting in the room to shake, as the whole class remained silent, feeling the whole classroom shaking, as Brandon laughed. He had to suppress himself, otherwise he'd have to pay to replace the windows he'd shatter with his roar alone.

Sullivan was in awe, Mike and Randall were shocked, and all the class remained silent, before some of them began to clap, as Brandon felt a little humbled and took a bow, with even Professor Knight clapping at the display of his beastly students.

"Very impressive. Do you happen to have a name?" asked Professor Knight.

"Brandon Beast. I'm a Beast and I'm really ready to unleash my scaring power." excitedly remarked Brandon, as he reached into the sack for something else.

Well, well, Brandon's a Beast, he's got a Beast for a student. When it came to Beasts becoming Scarers, they're some of the best at their job, especially when it comes from their more unusual and weird bodies and abilities. Beasts were the most unique among monsters, the abilities they had were so strange, some of them bordered on the supernatural.

"Keep up what you're doing and you'll really have yourself a bright future like mister Sullivan." commented Professor Knight.

Grabbing a yellow pen containing Beast Yeast and jabbed it into his arm, his eyes widening and his body shrinking, as he landed back on the ground back to normal, shaking himself up as he gave a playful wink to Randall.

"What a form he's got..." whispered Randall, in awe at the transformation and seeing it in action.

"I've got to know about everything he can do." replied Mike, taking notes down on the nature of the transformation, seeing that ingesting a single beet seemed to activate it and whatever was in that pen can reverse it.

Brandon grabbed the sack and tosses the pen into the trash can, before making his way back to his seat, hearing the faint whispers and mummers coming from the other monsters about his transformation and roar, many of them impressed and awestruck by his roar. Putting his hat back on, he grabbed his textbook.

"Alright, the show's over now. Everyone take out your scaring textbooks and open them to chapter one." Professor Knight turns to the board and the lesson begins.

* * *

Lunch hour couldn't come fast enough, Brandon had to keep from chewing on his textbook during classes, last thing he needed was for the other monsters to see his insane appetite really come out in full force and he'd look more crazy and nutty than he already is.

Brandon's at the table with Mike and Art, with a huge stack of food in his tray as he gobbles it down, letting out another burp as he kept eating more and more, with Mike and Art amazed by the seemingly endless appetite that seemed like it could never be satisfied, other monsters were looking at them.

"Aw, man, Brandon, do I wish I had your appetite! I'd be stuffing my face full of junk food and be going crazy on a sugar rush!" laughed Art, taking a bite from his pizza and drinking some juice. "I don't know how you do it, but wow, do you rock when it comes to eating!"

"You ought to have seen me at the annual Pie Stuffing competition, I ate five hundred and three pies, beating out the previous champion by nearly eating four hundred more than him. Boy, he wasn't happy when I dethroned him." laughed Brandon, stuffing his face with more and more.

Brandon ate over five hundred pies in one sitting? How in the name of fear does this Beast even manage to hold of this? He's not even fat and no matter what he eats, he always remains the same. He's got to have a killer digestive system.

"Brandon, that form you unleashed, that was so incredible! It's frightening, horrifying, and I was just in awe seeing you roar. You were even scarier than that annoying Sullivan guy." commented Mike.

Frowning, Brandon really didn't want to reveal too much about the form, it's got a dangerous secret about it and using those pens are the only way to keep him from losing his mind to the primal and destructive urges the form unlocks from within him. Using the form was a big risk, it could pose a danger to not only himself, but to others. He had to be careful when revealing his true nature.

"Yeah. Thought I'd knock that prick Sullivan down a peg cuz' he rudely interrupted you. These big monsters that have famous folks think they can just get around by dropping the name of their parents wherever they go. Such an arrogant and dumb bunch of fur." remarked Brandon, rolling his eyes.

Mike felt a little pleased knowing that his new friend stuck up for him, even though he really got the whole class speaking about his transformation. He and Randall had never seen anything like it before, with Randall hardly saying a word throughout class, looking back every once and a while at Brandon during their class.

Brandon frowned a bit, his horns lowering. Where was Randall? He hoped he hadn't scared him off because his transformation, destroying any confidence he might've had and on top of that, he was a little bit worried where his new lizard monster friend might be.

"Say, where's Randall at? I thought he'd be here." commented Brandon, a little sad about not seeing the lizard monster.

"Brandon." called out somebody, it was Randall as he got his lunch tray and skitters over to the table, taking a seat beside him, as Brandon's expression brightened up. "Sorry. I was finishing up an assignment and was doing some stuff."

Mike had a sly smirk on his face, Randall was blind to Brandon's obvious feelings and he was doing a terrible job at keeping them hidden. It was clear that romance wasn't something they're skilled at, but perhaps they need a few pointers from the master of relationships himself.

"You having a good day, Randy?" asked Brandon.

"So far, so good. Your little transformation today was really cool. I never knew you could transform." revealed Randall, a smile on his face as he drinks some water. "I wish I had something like that of yours."

"Oh, Randy, you don't need a transformation to be scary, you already got it. Disappearing and appearing in front of others is a pretty cool ability and getting to skitter around on all eight of your limbs is really awesome too." revealed Brandon, putting an arm around Randall, as he shuddered at the touch before relaxing into it. "I love to hear you roar, I bet you can really scare some kids."

"Wow, thanks for that. Maybe we can study together later, really show off our scare tactics." suggested Randall, scooting a little closer to Brandon, finding the feeling of his fur against his scales kinda nice. "With you and Mike, I think I'll really impress Professor Knight."

"Sounds like a fun night, Randy! I'll be there and of course, I get more time with my new buddy." laughed Brandon, shooting out confetti, before blasting another cupcake out from his head spout and giving it to Randall. "Here you go, a cupcake for one amazing monster."

Randall really perked up, his cheeks flushing a little bit, though he kept from changing colors in response to what Brandon said. He took the cupcake and as a show of thanks, put his tail around the furry Beast's waist, as Brandon just smiled and pulled Randall closer. It was a good thing the other monsters hadn't noticed them, it wasn't the most affectionate thing, but they're getting away with it.

"I don't know how you make these, but the one you gave me was really good." replied Randall, taking a bite from the cupcake. "It's nice to see I've got a little of a baker for a friend."

"A baker? Oh no, I'm not much of the baking type, in fact, never really cooked before in my life." revealed Brandon, blushing as he chuckled to himself. "Just one of the many mysteries my body has."

There was little tension or even awkwardness, things were going well. Randall laughed at that, running his hands together and adjusting his glasses, as he finished his cupcake and licked the frosting from his fingers.

"Even if you got a crazy strange body that can shoot confetti and cupcakes out, you got some skills. I could go for another one though." replied Randall, a smile on his face, it was so adorable and could melt the heart of even the most hardened monster.

Holding back his urge to squeal, Brandon nodded cutely and shot out another cupcake from his head spout, plus two more for Mike and Art to enjoy. Randall had an amused yet happy expression on his face, as he blinked through his large, round glasses, carefully inspecting the cupcake and chuckling.

"Your body makes really good cupcakes. The consistency's good, the frosting is sweet, the sugar is on point, and the color is just wonderful. Not to mention, I really like em'." said Randall, removing the wrapper and eating the cupcake.

That was perhaps the most flattering and wonderful comment Brandon had gotten from his cupcake ability, it made him smile hearing Randall compliment him like that. He could tell that Randall had some skills when it came to cooking and certainly knew how to make some yummy stuff.

"Come on, Randy, let's go for a little walk, gotta make sure I don't get to the size of balloon." laughed Brandon, joking around as Randall chuckled and laughed.

"I've just had two of your cupcakes, maybe I need to walk it off too." added Randall, as Brandon laughed.

Grabbing their trays, Brandon and Randall rose from the table and emptied them, before both of them smiled at one another and headed outside the lunchroom, walking across the campus grounds together, chuckling and cracking a joke or two.

"I can already tell that I'm gonna love hanging out with you, Randy, buddy." smiled Brandon, as he shot out another cupcake for Randall, who grabbed it and held it.

"Ditto." was all Randall said, beginning to bite into his third cupcake.


	3. Chapter 3

**More Randy, more affection and of course getting to have one of his cupcakes. I'd love to have one and then give him a hug. :) I'm crazy for Randall, aren't it? Let's show a little fluff between these two monsters, along with add a couple things. **

* * *

Gosh, Randall was just so freaking cute, even in the light of the afternoon sun, it made his scales shimmer and shine in the light. Brandon found himself just gazing back at Randall as they walked along the campus grounds, enjoying each other's company. Seeing that smile on his face just melted the Beast's heart allover again, just something about seeing him happy made him feel happy. He was tempted to hold Randall's hand, but fought against it.

For the first day of his classes, he's really showed off he's scaring material and even showed that even those of smaller stature can be scary, even surprising Professor Knight with his beastly origins. Brandon shot a blast of confetti from his head spout, figuring he got an A for that roar he unleashed. Sullivan and those other so-called elites were nothing compared to him.

"That form you've got, you must really be strong, Brandon." said Randall, looking back at me, as I giggled and nodded to him. "I heard that Bill Sullivan's one of the best Scarers and you owned his son today in class."

"Monsters and Beasts are similar but different, our powers put us in a league above monsters. I might be cute and cuddly, but I can be as equally terrifying at the same time! But I prefer to be as nutty as possible instead of scaring the monsters away!" laughed Brandon, shooting another blast of confetti from his head spout.

"Where does that confetti come from?" asked Randall, shaking some of it off.

"I do not know, Randall." replied Brandon, acting as innocently as he could. "All I know is I blast confetti from my head spout when I get excited!"

Brandon's like a child but at the same time he's not. Randall was confused and curious by this strange creature, but his friendly and innocent nature made him one heck of a friend at the same time. Randall wasn't the best at making friends, but having Mike, along with Brandon and Art are surely making this college experience seem like it'll be better than he thought.

"Gee, you sure are terrible at giving me answers about your body." remarked Randall, rolling his eyes, as Brandon playfully jabbed him on his arm.

"I'm not like one of those books that can be read, you can't solve me so easily, Randy." giggled Brandon, sticking his tongue out. "I'm getting hungry again."

Chuckling, Randall wasn't sure he's ever gonna figure out Brandon, though at the same time, his presence is unlike anything he's ever felt. Two parts of it he felt, one as cute and innocent and with such a compassionate heart and the other was wild and frenzied. He felt drawn to him for some reason, he liked Brandon, but at the same time, he felt something else.

Brandon just giggled and shot out another blast of confetti, as they kept walking more and more, entering a slightly less packed area of the campus grounds. Perfect. The less monsters around, the greater chance for a little affection and play.

But just as Brandon was about to show some of his playfulness, they were interrupted by a voice calling him out, as Brandon turned around to see a furry orange monster with yellow stripes and a small horn atop his head. He ran over to the two monsters, taking a deep breath as he pants.

"Hey, Brandon, wait up!" panted the monster, revealing himself to be George Sanderson. Brandon smiled and his horns perked up.

"What up, George? I figured I'd run into you sooner rather than later. How have you been, pal?" chuckled Brandon, reaching down and grabbing George's furry hand and helping him back up.

"I've been doing fine, looking into joining one of the fraternities here, heard it's all the rage up here. I heard about today in Professor Knight's class, you might just be one of the scariest monsters on campus with that show you put on. Awesome stuff." replied George, high-fiving Brandon as they laughed.

"Really now? That's interesting. Not even two days here, I've got the monsters all speaking about me. Guess they've never seen a Beast before." laughed Brandon, sticking his tongue out and shooting another blast of confetti out.

"Dude, I think they'd be talking about having a member of a nearly extinct race that shows up and straight up owns James Sullivan like it's nothing! You might be even scarier than Dean Hardscrabble!" complimented George.

It was flattering to hear such praise, though Brandon assumes that nobody is scarier than the Dean, her terrifying entrance today was probably one of the few times he's ever felt genuinely threatened by someone's imposing presence.

Randall looked at both Brandon and George having themselves a chat, frowning a bit as Brandon noticed it and put an arm around Randall, pulling him close as the lizard monster gasped as he's brought up to the furry beast's side.

"Oh yeah, George, this is one of my new pals up here, Randy Boggs! He's a real keeper, huh?" Brandon introduced them, as Randall nervously waved at the furry monster.

"Uh... Hi?" nervously said Randall, waving at him.

Brandon always had a soft spot for the smaller monsters, Randall looked like a dork, but at the same time, he could see that Brandon really liked him. He was one of the few that knew of his beastly friend's attraction towards male monsters, he still remembers the disaster of a romance Brandon had with another young monster called Thaddeus Bile, nicknamed Phlegm whose clumsiness was too much to handle.

Randall looked like he's a good monster, a little shy, but Brandon's always been one to go after the shy types. The glasses also added an adorable twist to Randall's already cute appearance, George chuckled to himself, Brandon looks like he's found someone special and already working to win the cute dork over.

"It's nice to meet you, Randy. My name's George Sanderson, a Scaring Major myself. I'm an old friend of Brandon's, gone with him to Scare School and Monster Camp since we were kids." George introduced himself to Randall, shaking one of his hands as Randall smiled and shook his.

Randall just smiled and shook George's hand, happy that nothing bad's happening. But, that changed when he heard the sound of a of glass breaking, gasping and disappearing from George's view, leaving only his glasses visible.

"You can disappear? That's such a cool ability you got that, Randy!" said George, astonished by the fact Randall can disappear. Randall reappeared and frowned, rubbing his hands together.

"Sorry. Loud crashes and noises tend to spoke me." replied Randall, frowning a little bit. He wished that didn't happen, it was embarrassing.

"You don't need to worry, Randy, I'll keep by your side and stick to you like glue." said Brandon, laughing as he affectionately rubs himself against Randall.

"I'll let you two go, looks like you two have plans. It was nice meeting you, Randy. And nice to chat up with you again." said George, biding them farewell, as he waves, only to end up tripping over of a trash can and falling onto his face.

Brandon and Randall winced as George dusted himself off and got back on his feet, removing a banana peel from his head. They both bid him goodbye and went on their way, hearing George scream as he stubbed his toe on something. George was known for being accident prone and clumsy from time to time, he ended up getting shaved when he touched a human sock on the sidewalk years ago.

Once they were a bit away from campus and somewhat alone, Brandon and Randall laid underneath a shady tree, even though it was September, it did feel nice to enjoy the cool breeze and some shade from the sun.

"Hey, Randy, if you're cold, you can lean up against me for warmth." came Brandon, gasping and closing his mouth, blushing bright red at what he just said.

Taken aback by it, Randall just offered a warm smile and skitters over towards the tree, taking a spot underneath the shade close to Brandon, as he felt the overly affectionate and nutty Beast pull him closer, putting his arm around him.

Sighing into it, Randall curled up and relaxed, curling himself around Brandon, who ran his hand along the lizard monster's scaly back, hearing as Randall let out some soft purrs in response to the touches. Gosh, even purring Randall was such a cutie. He continued running his hand along the his friend's back, reaching his tail as he sighed and leaned into Randall, blushing underneath his fur.

"Oh yeah... That feels nice..." purred Randall, relaxing into the affectionate contact, as Brandon pulled him even closer, cuddling up to his lizard buddy.

This was going perhaps beyond friendship, yet Brandon didn't care. It felt good being this close to Randall, he was such an interesting monster and he was drawing this nutty Beast into him very quickly.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself, Randy. Make yourself comfortable." blushed Brandon, his feelings for the lizard monster already beginning to show, as he pulled Randall closer and wrapped both of his arms around him.

Randall, on instinct and too caught up with what's going on, slowly brought both sets of his arms tightly around Brandon, returning the embrace, as they both held each other. It felt so new, yet at the same time, so beautiful. The incredible warmth overwhelmed Randall, he felt a kind of warmth he never felt before, so inviting, so warming, and so passionate?

"Brandon... This doesn't feel awkward to you...?" whispered Randall, purring softly as he curls his tail slowly around the beast's left leg.

"Awkward? Nope, not really, Randy, I'm one of the kind of Beasts that loves giving and receiving affection. It's a good way to show friends how much they mean to me." softly said Brandon, pulling Randall closer and gently nuzzling the top of his head.

Eyes of amber and emerald gazed upon one another, Randall's shimmered and Brandon's glowed, they remained embraced, as Brandon sprouted an extra set of arms and pulled Randall deeper into the hug, sighing contently and basking in the incredible feeling he's getting with Randall, snuggling into him as he just savored the feeling of being embraced.

Randall getting affectionate with a friend wasn't something he's done before. He kinda liked it, it felt a little weird at first, but at the same time, Randall felt a warm and fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach that just seemed to increase as he enjoyed the affectionate moment. Brandon wasn't overly affectionate, but he was friendly and caring, Randall could tell that somehow he already cared for his well being.

"I can't believe you like my disappearing act. It's usually one of my biggest weaknesses when it comes to meeting new monsters." came Randall, easing into Brandon's embrace as they stared off into the field and looked at each other.

"It's not a weakness, it's a strength and believe me, it's one of your greatest. Plus, you are cute when you disappear and got your glasses just floating there." giggled Brandon, as he reached up and ran his hands along the lizard monster's three fronds.

Not a weakness, a strength? Brandon breathed words of encouragement and praise, offered him compassion and now he's just content staying here with him, he felt almost like shedding some tears, but he didn't want to get caught crying. It just made him feel better about himself, not to be nervous or ashamed about it.

"Wow, I just wish I had the faith in myself that you have for me." whispered Randall, as Brandon snuggled even closer and pulled him closer. "I appreciate this, but I don't know if it is a strength."

"Can I see your glasses, Randy?" asked Brandon.

"Why?" questioned Randall. He hoped his new friend wasn't about to stab him in the back by breaking his glasses.

"Just let me see em'. I'll give them right back." promised Brandon, giving Randall a hug as a way to further earn the lizard monster's trust.

Randall sighed and looked at Brandon for a moment, before nodding and removing his glasses, his vision fading fast as he blinked multiple times and squinted his eyes just to see a little better without his glasses on, handing them to Brandon.

Brandon looked at the glasses and inspected them, carefully holding them as he slowly brought them to his face, slipping them on, making his eyes look bigger than usual, but they did nothing but hinder his vision as things appeared blurry. Randall let out a little chuckle, his beastly friend looked goofy wearing his glasses.

"I thought you wanted to see my glasses, not take em' for yourself." jokingly replied Randall, chuckling. "Wow, your eyes are twice as big with them on. Those really aren't for you."

"I'm not taking your glasses, Randy. Things are pretty blurry anyway." laughed Brandon, blinking a couple times. "Yeah. I'm never gonna get used to wearing these. But your glasses are really something else, especially because they look super adorable on you."

Randall blushed, but fought to the best of his abilities to keep from changing colors. Gosh, Brandon really wasted no time in complimenting him and he was really enjoying it. He let out a little giggle and blushed heavily. He pulled Brandon closer, wrapping all four of his arms snugly around his furry friend, sighing as he rests his chin on Brandon's furry head and hugging him even tighter and tighter and taking in the scent of his hat.

It was strange, but Randall felt very happy. He couldn't get enough of the affectionate contact, it was addicting and very warm. Brandon was easily his most affectionate friend, but he happily welcomed it. He closed his eyes and sighed, letting out a soft purr as Brandon continued hugging him.

"Aside from being one heck of a cute monster, you've got something most monsters don't and your powers are the perfect camouflage, not to mention, you disappearing is one of the coolest and most awesome powers to have, even cooler than my powers!" excitedly shouted Brandon, shooting another blast of confetti.

"I don't think changing colors and disappearing is as cool as you transforming into a ferocious and horrifying monster." frowned Randall, the lack of self esteem ever present.

"Don't say that, Randy. I believe in you, I know you've got what it takes to be a great monster." said Brandon, hugging Randall even tighter, cuddling as close as he could to the lizard monster. "You're far from a joke."

Going all in, Brandon sprouted multiple arms and squealed, jumping at Randall and engulfing him in one of the biggest and tightest hugs he's ever gotten, Randall feeling multiple arms wrapping around his body and pulling him into his furry friend's body, as he tightened his own hold on Brandon. He sighed and melted into the hug, purring as he looks back at Brandon and tightens the hug.

Nothing was said, Randall and Brandon just stayed there, embraced in one of the most comforting and affectionate hugs. Nothing else mattered, there was nobody around, it was just these two creatures focusing on each other and the moment they're sharing. Randall sighed and snuggled up to Brandon, savoring the warmth and beginning to crave it, as he wraps his tail snugly around the furry Beast's waist.

"You've got nothing to worry about, Randy. You're a great monster with a fantastic mind and got some cool abilities unique to you." giggled Brandon, nuzzling Randall's snout as the lizard monster blushed even harder.

Taking the glasses off, Brandon slipped them back onto Randall's face and playfully poked the bridge, before snuggling back into him and hugging him some more, as Randall chuckled and hugged back some more.

"Thanks. I kinda needed those back." remarked Randall, his vision returning as he laughed.

"Don't mention it, buddy." smirked Brandon, narrowing his eyes and giggling. "I might need em' again if I wanna get cute with you though."

"Not a chance. You aren't getting my glasses again." playfully growled Randall, as Brandon just giggled and nuzzled his face again.

"Aw, come on, Randy, don't be like that. We're pals and stuff, besides I might need em' to see." giggled Brandon.

"You got twenty-twenty vision! You don't need glasses." replied Randall.

Then, Brandon just busted out laughing and let go of Randall, rolling onto his furry back and kicking his feet up, laughing hysterically as he stuck his tongue out. Randall didn't know what else to do, so he just laughed alongside his nutty and crazy beastly friend. He didn't know why they were laughing, but it felt so nice.

"For that remark, I think you deserve a cupcake!" smirked Brandon, panting as he caught his breath, blasting out another cupcake from his head spout and giving it to Randall.

Randall just looked at Brandon, the smile never leaving his face. This Beast sure was generous when it came to cupcakes, he might just need to return the favor and show off his baking skills and whip up something nice for this hungry creature he calls his friend.

"You know, I might need to make you something since you've been so nice to me." revealed Randall, still blushing as he bites into the cupcake. "Plus, you're kinda spoiling me with these cupcakes. I do appreciate them though."

Brandon's furry tail wagged when Randall mentioned making something for him. If it was food, he was really gonna be happy and tackle his new lizard monster pal in another well deserved hug. But hearing that, almost made a bell ring within his head.

"Make something for me?" giggled Brandon, cutely smiling and sticking his tongue out.

Maybe this wasn't the best time to reveal that he liked to bake, but at the same time, Brandon was so openly supportive of him and had a great deal of faith in him. He felt like he wouldn't laugh at him.

"Well... I do like to bake a little..." revealed Randall, blushing a little bit and chuckling to himself. "Cupcakes are one of my specialties."

"Cupcakes? Well, I hope you bake plenty of them cuz' you have no clue how big my appetite can be!" cutely remarked Brandon, shooting another blast of confetti out, followed by some balloons too. "And cool! Not only smart and cute, but also got some baking skills."

"Aw... Come on, now you're just flattering me up." replied Randall, blushing at the words. There's no way he could find this cool, right?

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Who's to say?" giggled Brandon, getting up and rubbing Randall's chin, causing him to let out a soft purr at the touch.

"Oh yeah..." purred Randall, relaxing as he closed his eyes and smiled, purring softly as he enjoyed having his chin rubbed. Brandon was so affectionate.

This was part of the reason why Brandon fancied reptilian monsters the most, they can become adorable purring wrecks easily and Randall's no exception to that rule. He continued rubbing his chin and brought his other hand up, reaching down to rub and caress his scaly chest, going down to his belly and gently rubbing it.

Randall's in utter bliss, he felt like he was melting in the arms of this beastly creature, he was gentle, affectionate, and so caring towards him. He felt as if he were in the arms of one of the most gentle and compassionate creatures in MU, he felt so welcomed and cared for in this embrace. It was a feeling he didn't want to ever lose.

"You really are one cute little lizard, you know?" giggled Brandon, as he kept rubbing Randall's belly some more, the cute purring was just music to his ears.

"Oh... Wow... Where'd you learn this?" panted Randall, purring softly as he felt Brandon's fingers and hands lovingly caressing his belly more and more.

With Randall in the state he's in, Brandon was tempted to go for it and kiss the lizard monster on his mouth, but refused to let his emotions take control out of fear of rejection. It was too soon to try for a kiss, maybe even too soon to be this physically affectionate.

"I have my means, we Beasts are something else, really nutty, if you didn't already catch that." remarked Brandon, giggling as he gently nuzzled Randall's face and hugged him some more, before hearing the sound of a bell ringing.

Damn it. Couldn't the stupid bell have waited just a bit longer? Sighing sadly, Brandon relented on his affection and allowed his panting yet happy lizard monster up, before getting back up himself, as he pouted and frowned.

"Aw, crud, stupid bell. Guess I'll be off to my flying studies then." said Brandon, grabbing a pair of goggles and aviator's cap, slipping them on as he removes his hat.

"I've gotta head to Scream Energy class. But seriously? Flying?" questioned Randall. Can Brandon fly too?

"Yeah. Gonna practice my flying and plus, it's kinda fun getting to fly from place to place." giggled Brandon, as he sprouts a pair of purple bat-like wings that are attached to his arms and legs, flapping them and taking flight. "Hopefully the teacher isn't a major drag. I'll be seeing you, Randy."

With that, Brandon took off as Randall waved goodbye to him. He then grabbed his books and adjusts his glasses, before skittering back towards the campus and towards his class, his thoughts thinking back to everything he and his new friend had just did and how good it felt.

His got one really incredible friend, a true friend that really does care about him. It made it to where he couldn't stop smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**I really must love Randall? I know I'm stating the obvious, but I'm really fired up and after seeing some cute fan art on DA, I'm really excited and a little jealous cuz' some of the art shows stuff with the cute lizard monster I wanna be part of.**

* * *

Aviation class had gone better than Brandon thought, the teacher was a real hoot, funny as heck and knew really how to get the whole class to erupt in laughter. They got to head outside and flap their wings a little, with the breeze going through his fur and hair feeling nice. He was happy he didn't end up crashing into some poor monster's car, or even worse take out another stop sign.

But after leaving class, Brandon was told to report to the Dean's office to discuss something important. He frowned and shivered a bit, not wanting to cross paths with the fearsome Dean Hardscrabble, nor get booted from the Scare Program, getting thrown out wasn't something he wanted to think about. Maybe he put on a display too fearsome, or some concerned monsters reported him out of fear of his powers.

"Come on, Brandon, get it together. It's not like she's gonna expel me on my first day, right?" Brandon said to himself, as he neared the large doors to the Dean's office, shivering as he got this bone-chilling feeling go down his spine as he felt his furry tail shaking as if it's got ice icicles on it.

Reaching for the door, Brandon slowly pushed them open as they hauntingly creaked, leading him into a rather dark and foreboding office, the curtains all closed, candles ominously lit, and sitting right in a large chair similar to a throne, stood Dean Hardscrabble herself, with Professor Knight by her side.

Trying to keep from almost losing it, Brandon gulped and slowly walked inside the office, hearing the doors closing behind him. What was gonna happen now? Was she seriously gonna expel him or worse?

"Good afternoon, Mr. Beast... I do commend your bravery for keeping your composure in coming here..." coldly stated the Dean, her icy cold stare penetrating right into Brandon's heart, as he felt frozen by her imposing presence.

"I-I'm... not in trouble, am I?" whispered Brandon, loud enough for the Dean to pick up. She could sense the fear coming off him.

"You judge me too quickly. No, I figured I'd meet the monster that shook Professor Knight's class earlier today and got the whole campus speaking about your transformation, or should I say Beast?" came the Dean's voice, as she looked down at Brandon, the stare not making him feel any less afraid. "It's been some time since I've laid my eyes upon a Beast, the reputation of your kind and the potential they have is most impressive. You do have the potential for greatness."

She knew about the Beasts? Kinda figures considering her age and reputation, his parents probably called her in advance. But this seemed like there was something else to this meeting, she wouldn't simply bring him in just to praise his abilities.

"However, those powers are a great risk to both yourself and your monster classmates. I have dealt with your kind before, beets trigger the transformation, though it is reversed though Beast Yeast, which is synthesized into B.Y. Pens. You have great control over your transformation, even come prepared when using it." said the Dean, rising from her seat and slowly making her way towards Brandon.

All of this really just shook Brandon to the core. Did she even know of the downfall of his kind?

"I have to keep control, otherwise I could turn the campus into my lunch." revealed Brandon, frowning as he didn't want to lose himself and become the very thing that led to the destruction of his species and world.

"The tragedy that befell your world was unfortunate. It is why I suggest you refrain from using your transformation unless necessary." said the Dean, slowly inspecting Brandon. "Your current form may appear disappointing, but it has many secrets. You have potential to become a greater Scarer, but your nature could be your undoing."

He wasn't sure how to take all of this, she knew all about him and his powers, even the downfall of his kind. It scared him about what else she could know.

"I will, Dean Hardscrabble. I've come here to become an even greater Scarer." said Brandon, his voice full of unease and fear.

Leaning down, the Dean grabbed Brandon's hat from his head and carefully inspects it. Running her claws along the fabric of the head-wear, looking inside at the hat and seeing old sweat stains in the lining of the hat and making out her student's name drawn in marker on the hat. Brandon watched as she inspected his hat.

"You are in my Scaring Program, but I can feel much fear in you. Remember, it is my job to make greater monsters, not make mediocre monsters less mediocre. Stay out of trouble." said the Dean as she returned the hat to him, flapping her wings and taking flight, opening the curtains back up and landing back at her seat. "You may go now, Mr. Beast."

Nodding, Brandon put his hat back on, as he turned around and ran out of the office as quickly as he could, as Dean Hardscrabble grabbed an old worn book from her desk drawer and opened it, skimming through the pages as she frowned.

"Brandon's a natural when it comes to scaring, up there with the likes of James P. Sullivan and Johnny Worthington." replied Professor Knight, with the Dean not even acknowledging his presence.

"He is, but I do have my concerns, especially considering he's forming an attachment to Mr. Boggs. We have to keep a close watch on him, not only for his sake, but all of Monstropolis could be in jeopardy." was all the Dean muttered, her eyes looking at a page depicting a familiar creature ravaging a city.

* * *

That had to be have been the single most horrifying encounter he's ever had with anyone in his entire life. Brandon turned back to face the doors of the Dean's office and shuddered, as he put his headphones in and turned the volume up, heading on his way.

His thoughts on the Dean and her words fading from his mind, thinking back to the quality time he spent with Randall during lunch break, he already missed the company of the cute and nerdy Randall.

"Not even a day and I'm already missing little Randy. Oh fear, I'm so pathetic." laughed Brandon to himself, rolling his eyes as he went over to his locker, opening it and taking out some of his books.

How is it that in a matter of days Brandon's already smitten for somebody? He wasn't known to work fast, perhaps he wasn't working fast, Randall didn't seem to notice some blatantly obvious signs that went beyond friendship and crossed straight into romance.

Even homosexual, he didn't have the best romantic experience. His first romance with Phlegm was a disaster, the moment they tried to kiss, they bumped into each other, his head struck the foot board of the bed and Phlegm injured his back, and they ended up falling onto a chair and the room was a wreck. It wasn't a pleasant experience at all.

"Hopefully if things get more romantic, I'll have a better shot with Randall." said Brandon, as he closed his locker and retired back to his dorm room, opening the door and seeing Art inside, burning incense and peacefully meditating.

"Brandon? You're back and still nutty as ever! Welcome back to our crib, buddy beast!" happily laughed Art, breaking his meditation and jumping at Brandon. "I gotta hug you!"

Laughing, Brandon tossed his books onto his bed and extended his arms, even sprouting a couple more, as Art leaped into the furry Beast's warm embrace, hugging Brandon incredibly tight and snuggling into his soft fur, as Brandon laughed and hugged him back, both laughing and grinning wildly at each other.

"Hey, Brandon, buddy, what up?" giggled Art, nuzzling his roommate's face.

"I was fixing to do some homework, but it looks like I'm occupied with you for the night." remarked Brandon, shooting confetti.

"Aw, we're just hugging. Hug action is always my kind of action!" smirked Art, the playfulness in his eyes making Brandon squeal as he closed the door behind them with his foot.

He was already soft, but Art just makes him go softer. Heck, if that wasn't a sign that he was pretty gay that he found his roommate as cuddly looking as possible, he didn't know what was. Art was just too cute and too cuddly, but above all else, he's just a lovable oddball that Brandon likes.

"So, care to fill me in on your date with Randall? How'd it go? You two kiss yet? Was there a ring involved?" Art asked, giggling at some of the later responses, knowing they were jokes, but hoping his buddy will play into that.

Gasping and another blast of confetti erupting from his head spout, Brandon blushed heavily underneath his fur and could hear Art just giggling and laughing in his arms. So much for keeping a secret about his sexuality and crush on Randall hidden for the moment. Granted, laying under a tree and hugging and snuggling with the lizard monster probably didn't help.

Maybe Art and his New Age Philosophy studies somehow granted him physic abilities? His cuddly little roommate seemed like he could read him almost perfectly, though he wondered if Art knew everything about him?

"We didn't go on a date, besides, not much time to have a date during a lunch break, Art!" nervously laughed Brandon, trying to brush it off, though Art wasn't letting him off the hook that easily.

"Aw, come on, don't play with me! I know you like Randall, he's really cute." giggled Art, as Brandon blushed even harder underneath his fur. Just bringing up Randall causes his beastly buddy to get to blushing. "I can't see you blushing, but I know you are!"

Brandon groaned and rolled his eyes, but Art just kept a cute and innocent smile on his face. Deciding he's got no other choice, he shot a cupcake from his head spout and Art caught it in his furry hands, laughing as he reaches out and strokes his roommate's furry cheek.

"Aw, giving me a cupcake, are we? You wouldn't happen to love me, would you?" giggled Art, acting all flattered and closing his eyes, the cute smile on his face not leaving.

His yellow eyes went wide at that? Don't tell him that Art was into him? Dating your best friend wasn't the best thing to do, especially because of the awkwardness of it. He stumbled backwards and fell onto his bed, with Art laying on top of him and laughing.

"Do you want to kiss me?" teased Art.

"Are you crazy? Get off me before I break out my sonic bazooka on you!" playfully growled Brandon, shooting Art a glare, as he rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You ask if I'm crazy? I think we're both a pair of crazy dudes!" giggled Art, nuzzling Brandon's face and cuddling up beside him, as they stared up at the ceiling. "Oh yeah... I'm really in the zone now!"

As crazy as this was, well, crazier than normal, Brandon was enjoying himself, maybe it was one of the strange New Age Philosophy lessons his roommate was learning and perhaps teach him spiritual balance or something he's not familiar with. Who knows?

But maybe, opening up about his feelings might be a good thing, but on the other hand, this is Art and with how oddball he is, might not be a good idea. Though, he needed somebody to talk with about his feelings, before he ended up making a brash move and it causes everything to crumble around him.

"Then you know I'm gay and I really like Randall, like, really like, like him." blushed Brandon, revealing his already strong feelings for the purple lizard monster.

"Don't worry, I fully support the gay community, they're pretty awesome dudes and aw, you like Randall! That's so cute!" smiled Art, cuddling up to Brandon and give him another big hug. "I think he might like you too."

"I wish. He seems to enjoy being affectionate, but I worry about expressing my feelings or making a move on him. I think it's too soon to reveal how I fell about him, especially because we've known each other for like two days! It might be too much for him, especially right now." said Brandon, his horns lowering as he frowned a bit.

It was understandable to be worried, relationships are complicated, especially fast romances. Randall didn't look like he's ever been in a romantic relationship before and Brandon's only been in one that didn't go so well. He wanted his roommate to be happy, Brandon's a good Beast and he's just looking to find that special monster he wants to be with and love on forever and ever.

"Maybe it won't be smart to start kissing him like no tomorrow. Don't want him freaking out." laughed Art.

"Art!" whined Brandon, blushing as he lowered his horns at that.

"You and Randy are friends. Well, perhaps continue to grow the friendship and it'll eventually transition to a romance. I think Randall really likes you, he might just need to have that special friend there to help him and you might just be that friend." giggled Art, smiling as he rubs his furry hands together. "He's already got a best friend, but be his best friend soon to be boyfriend!"

"His best friend soon to be boyfriend? Are you sure you know what you're talking about, Art?" questioned Brandon, not sure if he should take Art's advice. "Does that even make sense?" He added, removing his hat.

"Hey, hey, I know what I'm doing, Brandon! Just trying to get the feelings out and get you and Randall together." giggled Art, rolling his eyes and snuggling up to Brandon. "Keep being as nice to him as you do, spoil him with cupcakes, spend time with him, do fun stuff with him. Stick to him like glue." Art finished, putting Brandon's hat back on his furry head.

Stick to him like glue? What Art said actually sounded good, just keep spending time with Randall and doing nice stuff for him. Maybe he can take him out for a fun little time, find out what Randall's interests and hobbles are and try to further deepen the bond between them. Cupcakes would only get him so far, after all. He had to think bigger.

"You're thinking? Excellent!" grinned Art, proud of himself for giving Brandon some romantic advice and help. "Even a Scaring major needs a little bit of a New Age Philosophy major on his side to help with getting two adorable monsters together."

Brandon just laughed and rolled his eyes as he adjusts his hat to his favorite position, Art really is something else. He shot out a cupcake from his head spout, as Art caught it and began happily eating it, licking the icing off his fingers as he finished.

Next time they meet, Randall's gonna get some more affection and he's gonna have a really good friend sticking by his side, especially whenever they have some fun. Brandon's eyes lit up when he thought about hanging out with Randall, spending some quality time with his cute friend and getting to really know him, especially should they get to kissing and whatnot, which was something he hoped for greatly.

"Aw, you've already got stuff in the works for when you and Randall meet up again. It won't be long before you've got to plan a real date with him." added Art, grinning wildly as he could just imagine the cuteness that'll erupt from a date.

Well, once Friday hits, they'll have the weekend to rest and take their minds off studies for a bit, so spending a weekend with Randall would be awesome. He remembered how Randall said that he liked to bake, he could only imagine the kind of sweets the cute lizard monster's gonna make for him, he bets it'll taste sweet and yummy.

Laughing, Art grabbed Brandon's hand and helped him up, as he jumped off the bed and went back over to meditate, getting into a comfortable position and holding his furry hands up, as he takes a deep breath.

"Good luck, Brandon! I'll see if the forces of harmony can grant you some positive energy for your fun quality time with Randy!" smiled Art, closing his eyes and going back into his mediation, thinking of peace, harmony, and love.

Chuckling, Brandon relaxed on his bed and grabbed his books, deciding to get started on his homework. The sooner he gets this done, the sooner he can have a date with his pillow and drift off to dreamland where he can love on Randall as much as he wants, especially give him lots of well deserving kisses and lots of warm hugs.

"I'll see you soon, Randy..." whispered Brandon to himself, as he got to work on his Scaring 101 homework, taking notes down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's add some extra fluff and have these two get to know each other better in this chapter, I know Randy deserves some comfort and lots of hugs, he's cute, after all. At the party when his cupcakes got ruined, I wanted to hug him and let him know everything would be okay.**

* * *

"Are your powers even legal?" came the monotone tone voice of a shaggy blue furred monster with three eyes that goes by Mop Top, weird name, I know.

"Mop Top, when it comes to my powers being legal or not, it's just all part of my weird and crazy body." revealed Brandon, removing his hat and an air horn like device popping out from his head spout. "That's my sonic bazooka, powerful enough to blast through walls."

Mop Top and the other monsters looked at the bazooka, seeing it looking strangely unnatural and looking as if it were somehow implanted into his body, though what kind of mad doctor would actually implant a creature with a dangerous weapon such as that?

"Don't worry, the bazooka's all natural and part of my body. It's just one of my defensive and offensive abilities." smirked Brandon, turning over to a see a large rock. "Come on, I'll show you what all I can do with it."

The other monsters followed Brandon over to the rock which had been left there when construction crews were building a new edition to the campus. Taking a deep breath and grinning, Brandon jumped and fired out a sonic blast similar to how you'd blow an air horn, the rock immediately exploding and crumbling to the pieces before the awestruck and shocked monsters.

"With your powers and skills, you might have what it takes to join the elite Roar Omega Roar fraternity and be among the best of the best!" came Brock, patting Brandon on his back, as Brandon merely rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Roar Omega Roar? Now why would he want to be apart of a group with dumb and arrogant jocks that believe they're above every other monster just because they're naturally scary, or can just let out a roar and get a kid screaming? Besides, it looks like James's already gonna be the next member of that dumb bunch.

"Not really interested. Besides, even if I was, looks like they're chasing after Sullivan! They just gotta have a Sullivan in that group!" laughed Brandon, besides he wasn't really the jock type, more or less somewhat of a childish lunatic with a bottomless pit in his four stomachs.

Brock and the other monsters just laughed. It really showed that his personality and childish nature did make him an appealing Beast to be around, especially since he's easily one of the scariest and most unusual monsters on campus, even without the transformation, Brandon was still pretty scary in his own right.

"We should see which one of you is the scariest, either you or Sullivan! See if the Beast can stack up to the son of Bill Sullivan!" boomed Brock, as Brandon shot a blast of confetti out, smirking to himself as he giggled playfully.

Yes, it would be a little fun to show off his scaring tactics, maybe even see how the great James P. Sullivan stacks up to the likes of him and see if the Sullivan's reputation of being incredible Scarers is all it's cracked up to be or not.

"Just don't turn us into babies again when you roar. Too weird." remarked Claire, her gloomy gaze not leaving her face.

"Don't worry, but I won't be all dark and gloomy when it comes to showing off!" squealed Brandon as he put his hat on, his furry tail becoming springy and he bounces, sprouting multiple arms and screaming happily.

Using his Beast Roar would just be an easy way to win, and that wouldn't be fun. To truly test his might, he's gonna have to transform, but keep his control over the form and return to his normal state once the little challenge is over and done with, he didn't need to devour Sullivan and clean fur off his tongue and from between his teeth.

Brandon's horns perked up when he saw a familiar purple lizard approaching him, a warm smile on his face. Some of the other monsters knowing of their beastly classmate's feelings towards the purple lizard monster, slowly stepped back, Claire rolling her eyes as she saw Randall approaching him.

"He really does have a soft spot for the dorks, doesn't he?" remarked Claire.

"Don't say anything. He might be able to score Randall." laughed Brock, turning away as he went back to talk with some of the other monsters.

"I see you're already getting in with the cool kids, Brandon." smiled Randall, as Brandon jumped over to him and grabbed his hand, shaking it. It wouldn't be wise to go all out affectionate in public, especially in front of other monsters. Randall didn't need that.

"Just doing a little chit-chat and getting rid of a rock with my little sonic bazooka. Having fun, acting a fool and being my typical goofy and nutty self." giggled Brandon, stretching his arm out and wrapping it around Randall, pulling him close. "So, you have anything yummy for me?"

Why did Brandon have to be both naturally scary and cute? Randall chuckled nervously, adjusting his glasses, as he felt the warm fuzzy feeling stirring in his stomach as he looked back at the furry little Beast staring at him, those yellow eyes just filled with such compassion and care, Randall felt like he'd end up drowning in a sea of compassion, sympathy, and even love? He could see love in those eyes.

"Come with me, to home economics class and you'll find it." revealed Randall, a little bit of a smirk on his face. He felt his own face heating up.

"Lead the way and you'll get another cupcake from me, Randy!" giggled Brandon, shooting another blast of confetti from his head spout and taking Randall's hand, as they walked away from the group and towards the campus buildings.

As they're walking away, Randall and Brandon didn't let go, instead they held hands, though in a way to ensure they weren't seen doing so by other monsters. It was a start, Randall eased into it and smiled, it felt nice having somebody hold his hand, he felt wanted. They made their way to the class, still holding hands as Randall blushes and chuckles to himself.

"You can let go of my hand now." replied Randall, blushing hard, though he wasn't changing colors, at least not yet.

"Sorry. I was kinda hoping we'd keep holding them so the others can I see I got a cute lizard monster for a boyfriend." stupidly remarked Brandon, mentally screaming at himself for saying such a stupid thing.

Randall's colors changed briefly to a bright pink at the words, though he quickly changed back to purple. His eyes wide as he blinked through his large, rounded glasses, especially at the last word in the sentence. Boyfriend!

Did Brandon actually like him like that? No, he couldn't be. This Beast was far too good for the likes of him, he's just a shy and nervous lizard monster, it didn't seem real that he'd actually be into somebody like him. He blushed even more, looking back at the fact they're still holding hands and Brandon just had an adorable smile on his face. He was cute as all heck.

He kept thinking about it, was Brandon interested in him? He thought about the possibility of engaging in a romantic relationship, hand holding, cuddling, snuggles, and even kissing. He pictured himself leaning into his beastly friend, their arms tangled around one another, and puckering their lips together, slowly easing in for the kiss...

"Hey, Randy, you okay?" asked Brandon, snapping Randall out of his thoughts, as he rubbed his lips.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Let's grab your treat." revealed Randall, blushing a little as he could feel his lips tingling at the thought of pressing them to Brandon's. This was getting so strange now.

Brandon giggled and happily hugged Randall, as the lizard monster stiffened and blushed at the affection, blinking a couple of times, as he brought all four of his arms around his beastly friend, hugging him back and relaxing into the embrace, a gentle yet happy smile spreading across his face, the warmth radiating off Brandon's fur was so addicting, he hated parting with his new friend.

"Aw, Randy, you can hug me all you want. I love hugs and like you bunches." giggled Brandon, cuddling into Randall's scaly chest, as he shot confetti and squealed. "Hugs are the best thing ever!"

Randall really couldn't argue with that. Hugs really were the best thing ever, especially warm ones. It reminded him a movie he watched back when he was a kid of a lovable character that just loved giving hugs and was perhaps just as affectionate, if not even more than his beastly friend.

Using his furry tail to open the door, Brandon and Randall broke the hug and went inside the classroom, finding it empty. On one of the work stations were a batch of freshly baked cupcakes with letters written in icing on each one that spelled out 'be my pal', along with something covered by a plastic container as they walked towards the spot.

"I figured cupcakes would be too obvious, which is why I spent a couple nights going through recipe books to find something special for you." said Randall, heading over to the table and grabbing the container. "And this is what I got for you, my pal."

Removing the container, Brandon saw that Randall had baked him a large and very heavenly cinnamon roll, oozing with delicious icing. Brandon's purple lips tingled and he grinned wildly, squealing as he shot out so much confetti and even a couple balloons, turning to Randall and embracing him in another tight yet loving hug. Randall smiled and returned the hug, sighing happily.

"I love cinnamon rolls, Randy!" squealed Brandon, snuggling into Randall's scaly chest, his furry tail wagging happily. "Oh wow, I hope it tastes just as yummy as it looks!"

With that, Brandon broke the hug and grabbed his delicious treat, taking a bite from it as confetti spewed from his head spout. He licked the icing from his lips and giggled, before wolfing the delicious cinnamon roll down and letting out a loud burp, sighing as he looked at Randall happily.

"Wow, wow, now that's one awesome cinnamon roll I just devoured! Made my four stomachs happy!" grinned Brandon, jumping over to Randall and embracing him in another tight yet loving hug.

Blushing, Randall eases into the hug and could feel tears starting to form in his eyes, not tears of sadness, but ones of joy. He choked back a sob, as he held onto Brandon tightly, pulling him closer and letting his hands run through the Beast's fur, as he rests his chin on his furry friend's head and hat, sniffling as he felt so touched and appreciated for it.

"Brandon... I'm glad you liked it." whispered Randall, doing his best to not cry as he felt the hug tighten even more.

"Oh no, I don't like it. I absolutely love it!" squealed Brandon, snuggling as close as he could into Randall's embrace, savoring all that affectionate contact.

Smart? Check. Cute? Check? Got incredible baking skills? Yes! If Randall ever wanted to change careers, he could become one amazing baker and possibly even the best baker ever, that cinnamon roll was made with love and care, everything about it was perfect from the taste to the amount of icing put on it, and Brandon loves himself a treat with lots and lots of icing on it.

Seeing Randall so happy just filled Brandon's heart with such joy, he was almost scared he'd pop with how happy he's becoming. Part of him just wanted to tell Randall his feelings for him, while another part wanted for him to go all in and seal it with a kiss to those purple lips.

So many fun possibilities for romance. He could just pick Randall up bridal style and profess his undying love for him while kissing him like crazy.

"Gee, thanks. I'll keep that mind when it comes to baking you some treats." smiled Randall, removing his glasses and wiping away a couple tears.

"So, Randall, what else do you like to do in your free time besides baking?" asked Brandon, his eyes lighting up as he could just imagine all the fun they're gonna be having together, even if they aren't tangled in each other's arms.

Taken aback by it, Randall could hardly believe it. Brandon wanted to hear about his interests and hobbies? He hasn't really done too much in the way of fun lately, he and Mike usually just study together and occasionally spend some time together, such as playing a video game or just talking. He smiled and pulled Brandon closer, not sure if he's being messed with, though happy at least to hear that somebody cares about what he likes.

"Well, aside from baking, I do play some video games, read comics, like to practice my camouflage abilities, and reading books." revealed Randall, knowing that he is a bit of a dork and nerd considering his hobbies.

"Really now? I'm a bit of a gamer myself, brought my handheld with me just so I'm not bored." replied Brandon, giggling as he shot out some more confetti. "Also enjoy listening to music, painting, flying, and of course, eating."

For someone already seeming to be part of the cool monster crowd, Brandon certainly was different from the other cool kids, that was for sure.

"Really? I could use a second player when it comes to Goo Monster Zombies 4. Mike's not that good at video games." replied Randall, as Brandon smiled and squealed. This was going good, so far.

"Dude, that's one of my favorite games to play! Brought a copy along with me when I came here!" squealed Brandon, blasting another blast of confetti from his head spout. "Let's meet up and really trash some zombies together!"

Doing a high-five, followed by another hug Randall and Brandon laughed and broke the hug. It made Randall feel a little happy knowing Brandon wasn't like the rest of the cool monsters who seemed to only care about sports, girls, partying, and flashy cars. It wasn't his thing, so it was a breath of fresh air to hear he and his beastly friend are pretty dorky, maybe, just maybe, he'll get in well with the cool kids. All Randall could do was hope.

Brandon giggled and shot confetti, as he took notice of the cupcakes and smiled back at his cute lizard monster pal.

"Say, you also make the cupcakes for me? You really are itching to get me on a sugar rush, eh?" giggled Brandon, shooting confetti as he shot out a cupcake from his head spout and tossed it to his amused and chuckling buddy.

"No, I made em' for the upcoming fraternity and sorority party tonight." revealed Randall, showing off his delicious cupcakes as Brandon licked his lips and drooled a bit, his beastly appetite already showing. "You can't buy happiness, but you can buy cupcakes, and that's the same thing!"

Was it possible for Randall to become anymore adorable. Brandon was almost sure of one thing, Randall's the cutest monster on campus and he really does like him a lot, to the point where he just wants to scream his feelings and show them in full force for the monster. I love you, Randall. He could so easily say those and seal the deal, he hopes.

"Aw man, no cupcakes for me then." frowned Brandon, before perking up and smiling. "But ooh, a party! That means lots of food to stuff myself with and really get to have some fun and dance to the music!"

Smiling, Randall didn't know if Mike would attend the party with him, but perhaps, his new beastly buddy will. After all, Brandon seems like he can have some fun, especially when it comes to making a good impression with the cool kids. This was great! He might actually get in and be accepted.

"I can't say no to that smiling face of yours. Here you go." said Randall, tossing his beastly friend a cupcake, as he swallowed it and let out another burp.

"Yummy!" grinned Brandon, licking the icing from his lips.

Tonight might be the night where he finally gets to be with the cool kids, with Brandon and his cupcakes, he's got no doubt that things are really gonna get better for him and this party's really gonna raise him up high on the social ladder. He grinned and looked back towards his beastly pal, who just blasted more confetti from his head spout.

Randall just laughed and tossed Brandon another cupcake, as he devoured it in seconds while burping. He could hardly wait for the party tonight, with his best chum and beastly pal by his side, he's really gonna have some fun tonight. He just hopes everyone else likes his cupcakes.

"We can hold hands some more, if you want?" suggested Brandon, holding his hand out to the happy lizard.

Taken aback by it and touched, Randall's face softened even more and without hesitation, he took the Beast's hand and held it, feeling Brandon let out a happy sigh and give his hand an affectionate squeeze.

"Aw, you make me so happy, you know? I'm touched to have you for a friend." whispered Randall, closing his eyes and feeling such a warm feeling overcome him, such happiness and care pouring into him from his companion.

Opening his eyes back up, Randall looked at the sweet expression on his beastly friend, as Brandon kissed his hand and placed it onto Randall's hand.

"I'm happy too because I have you." giggled Brandon, noticing a blush forming that Randall couldn't stop as his scales turned bright pink in response. "And that color's so cute!"

Could Randall get any happier? He didn't know anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**In this chapter, we're really gonna see Brandon and Randall deepen their bond, with the party really bringing them even closer and more of my feelings towards the adorable purple lizard monster coming out in full force. An image on DA is one of my sources of inspiration for this chapter, so please enjoy it and the cupcakes.**

* * *

Licking his teeth and combing his thick blue hair, to give it that wild and frenzied party look to it, Brandon winked to himself in the mirror, his tongue hanging out as he made a face and giggled to himself. He was party ready, his four stomachs rumbling as he clutched his furry belly and smirked, as confetti blasts from his head spout. He's gonna be the life of the party.

"Oh yeah... You looking sick, twisted, and ready to party, beastly buddy!" came Art, fixing his hair for the party.

"And you look just as crazy as you always do!" remarked Brandon, as Art rolled his eyes and laughed.

To say they're looking forward to the party would be an understatement, Brandon was excited to have some fun and of course spend time with his favorite purple lizard, while Art's looking to really show off and dance to the music. It was gonna be a blast, especially with Randall there and with those yummy cupcakes, Brandon was hoping that he'll get to score another cupcake.

"Randy have better made more of those cupcakes cuz' I'm one hungry Beast!" squealed Brandon, his furry tail becoming springy and bouncing around their dorm off crazily and shooting confetti. "My four stomachs are itching to really eat lots and lots of food!"

"Dude, you're always hungry! Your body's like a bottomless pit, a literal black hole that can never get full! Utter blackness inside the most cuddly and nutty dude ever!" giggled Art, jumping onto Brandon's furry head as he acted his living furry beanie.

"You really are a barrel full of laughs. Now come on, let's go see my lizard pal before I knock you off my head." replied Brandon, rolling his eyes as he bounced over the door and turned the knob.

Art just giggled and laughed, the two nutty creatures exiting their dorm and heading out into the hallway.

"Wait a moment, beastly buddy. Forgot your hat." revealed Art, holding the nutty Beast's Kasket cap in his hands. "I'll hold it for you."

* * *

In Mike and Randall's dorm, Mike's hanging up a calendar and taking out a red marker as he marks the day of the final exam, determined not to fail and to stay in the Scaring Program, no matter what.

"Come on, Mike, it's a fraternity and sorority party!" whined Randall, skittering over to Mike and pleading with his friend to join him. "We have to go!"

"We flunk that scaring final, we are done!" said Mike, as Randall really didn't agree with his roommate on this. "I'm not taking any chances."

"We got the whole semester to study, but this might be our only chance to get in good with the cool kids." revealed Randall, turning around and grabbing a tray of cupcakes off his desk. "That's why I made these cupcakes."

Cupcakes? If Randall's idea to get in with the cool kids is with cupcakes, then he's sadly mistaken. But he wouldn't tell him because he refused to hurt his best friend's feelings and see him devastated over not being cool enough. The cupcakes read out 'be my pal' with the 'p' one being upside down. Poor Randall.

"Whoops." chuckled Randall, seeing his mistake and correcting it. "That could've been embarrassing."

Randall didn't need to get in with the cool kids, he was just lonely and needed monsters in his life that cared about him, that's what he needed. But he'd worry about his lizard chum later, right now, he needs to hit the books and study, study, study.

"When I'm a Scarer, life will be a nonstop party!" announced Mike, jumping onto his spiny chair and looking back at his nerdy friend. "Stay out of trouble, wild man."

Chuckling at that, Randall bid goodbye to Mike and went on his way, laughing at the silly joke. "Wild man..." As he exited the dorm room, meeting up with Brandon and Art.

Mike might be a no-show, but his beastly pal and his equally crazy roommate were coming along with him. Brandon eyed the cupcakes and licked his purple lips, as Randall just chuckled to himself and took out an extra cupcake that had a smiley face with glasses on the eyes and tosses it to his beastly buddy.

"Aw, you didn't think I'd forget about you." smiled Randall, as Art hopped off the Beast's furry head and Brandon munched on his delicious cupcake.

"Your cupcakes just make me so happy!" squealed Brandon, sprouting multiple arms and shooting confetti and balloons from his head spout. "And I'm ready to enjoy the night, gonna really devour all that food and fill my belly up nicely!"

He's the furthest thing from wild, but Brandon's the textbook definition of being wild and a little crazy at the same time. He could see that his beastly pal had also gotten a little cleaned up for the party, his hair was combed and his fur was brushed, though he still had a very crazy and insane shaggy appearance.

"Come on, Randy, we've got a party to crash and lots of food to eat!" giggled Brandon, taking his hat from Art and jumping forward and grabbing one of his purple lizard's hands. "And if anybody asks, we can just say we're dating!"

Randall gasped and disappeared briefly, before appearing back and frowning, as he laughed nervously. Maybe Brandon really did like him like that? But did he feel the same way? He didn't know. Brandon's nice and friendly, he's sticking to him like glue, but the big question is, does he love him? Randall wasn't even sure if he loved his beastly friend back, he blushed heavily.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Brandon was cursing himself for even blurting that out in front of his nerdy lizard pal. That was definitely too soon to come on that strong, Randall wasn't ready for it and it kinda spooked him into disappearing. Blushing underneath his fur, Brandon laughed nervously and looked back at Randall, their hands still intertwined.

"Um... Yeah. We had better get going." whispered Randall, blushing a little as he walked with Brandon and Art following behind him.

As they walked through the hallways, Randall briefly turns back to look at Brandon. He wasn't sure if he loved him. He was trying to get in good with the cool kids, but now he might have something else on his plate, something he's never experienced before: romance! It touched him that Brandon cared about him enough to possibly love him, but he didn't want to break the Beast's heart in the event he doesn't feel the same way.

"Don't worry, Randall, the cool kids are gonna love your cupcakes! They're so yummy, I could go for another one!" giggled Brandon, walking beside Randall and laughing. "And besides, they'll see I've got such a cool and awesome lizard for a pal, they'll be allover you!"

Randall smiled at his beastly pal, Brandon just had to raise his spirits and get him back to thinking about the party. He was ensuring that no awkwardness would take place, especially at the party. Maybe he did love Brandon, or maybe he didn't, regardless, he had an incredible friend to stand with him tonight.

"Thanks." whispered Randall, the smile on his face returning.

Brandon nodded back. They exited the dormitories and headed out of the campus grounds, down the streets to where several houses are and tons of teenage monsters throwing parties and having fun all around. The three of them came up to the Jaws Theta Chi fraternity house.

"Oh yeah... I should've brought my boom box here!" looked around Art, grinning widely as they entered the residence.

"They've got music going, no need to bring the boom box, just cut loose and boogie!" squealed Brandon, licking his purple lips. "Right now, I'm gonna stuff my face and enjoy the fun!"

Laughing, Randall flashed a warm smile and blinked through his large, rounded glasses, seeing all the partying monsters and cool kids having a blast here, one of the Roar Omega Roar monsters playing ping-pong with a tentacled grey monster. Brandon's horns perked up and he shot confetti, spotting the pizza and laughing.

"Pizza! Oh yeah... Now I'm really gonna be showing my crazy appetite off! Come on, let's show how wild we can be!" squealed Brandon, stretching his furry body like putty and laughing as he rushes over to the food table, devouring as much pizza as he can eat, burping loudly.

Art laughed and quickly went over to where the music was playing, catching the other monsters attention as he danced wildly and had a completely random and unusual style of dancing, almost breaking as he was having the time of life, doing all sorts of moves, even the robot.

Randall laughed and grabbed some punch from the bowl, taking a sip of it as he spotted some goth monster girls that looked to be from a fraternity, he looked back at his cupcakes and skitters on outside to offer them some.

"Good luck, Randy!" called out Brandon, going back to the pizza and eating as much of it as he could, letting out another burp as he licks his lips and grabs a bottle of fizzy orange soda and grins.

Randall smiled and gave Brandon a nod, as he heads out onto the porch outside to make some more friends.

"Brandon, buddy, you made it and you sure aren't wasting any time going for the food." laughed George, wearing a yellow and white jacket with the fraternity name on the side of his jacket.

"George! I see you found a fraternity to be part of!" grinned Brandon, eating more of the pizza and looking around the place. "Nice house you guys got here, looks to be party central and fun on the bun here!"

"Yeah. I'm loving it here, really awesome to be part of one. If that spot's not already filled, you can join up and we can be bros." said George, as Brandon stuffs his face full of chips and eats a whole container of french onion dip and burping once more, licking the dip from his lips. "You interested?"

Him join the fraternity? Getting to hook back up with George and hangout with his pal again sounded nice, but at the same time, he didn't want to leave Art and not have him for a roommate and buddy, along with the fact he's got a crush on Randall, perhaps even in love with him.

"I'll consider it, George. Might be fun but..." Brandon trailed off, turning back to Art and to the open door where Randall went out.

George nodded when he saw Brandon looking around. He knew his beastly friend had feelings towards the purple lizard, Brandon deserved to be happy and be with the monster he cares for so dearly.

"I get it. Good luck with him." smiled George, giving Brandon a playful jab to his arm.

"Really appreciate it, buddy!" laughed Brandon, jabbing his furry friend back.

With that, Brandon went back to stuffing his face, as several monsters, including some of George's brothers from the fraternity gathered around, watching this beastly kid devour as much food as possible as they all began chanting his name, with Brandon grinning as he grabbed a whole bottle of the orange fizzy soda and jumped onto the table, with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, now, who here thinks I can drink this whole bottle of fizzy orange drink? Think I can take it, or I'll pop till I reach the stars?" squealed Brandon, shaking the bottle up and smirking even more, his craziness showing forth.

"Careful, you don't want your stomach to explode!" came a purple monster with a single eye and two horns on top of his head.

"Eh, I've got four stomachs, so I'm fine." shrugged Brandon, slowly removing the cap and stuffing the bottle into his mouth, as the fizzy soda blasted down the beastly monster's throat.

Hearing the other monsters chanting his name, Brandon guzzled every drop of soda down and removed the bottle from his mouth, crushing it as he begins shaking around violently and clutches his furry belly, grinning as he unleashes such a monstrous burp that rocks the very foundation of the house itself, as he landed on the floor, laughing as most of the monsters cheered, some of them sent flying into walls by the powerful belch.

The boy monsters cheered and roared while most of the girl monsters just rolled their eyes, muttering stupid boys and other insults about how boys can be so gross. Brandon laughed and laughed, as George lifted him up and held him over his head, as the other monsters cheered Brandon's name.

However, everyone turned as they heard the sound of a screaming monster riding on a squealing pig-like creature and being chased by none other than James P. Sullivan himself, as Brandon quickly recognized the monster riding the pig to be Mike, with Sullivan laughing and having the time of his life as he chased after them, ruining a ping-pong table, grabbing a slice of pizza and the two of them heading outside.

George put his beastly friend down, as Brandon made his way outside, seeing Randall offering the two goth monster girls some cupcakes, only for Mike and the pig to knock the tray from the lizard monster's hands and sent the cupcakes allover his face, spelling out lame, as they disappeared into the night.

"Brandon, was that your friend riding the pig?" questioned George.

Brandon didn't even respond. Randall was covered in icing and his ruined cupcakes, but even worse, his glasses were destroyed. Removing the cupcakes, Randall's eyes widened as he saw his destroyed glasses on the patio, broken beyond repair.

"What a dork." called out one of the monster girls.

"Lame, huh? I think that perfectly suits this joke of a monster." laughed another monster with long arms.

Looking back at his broken glasses and wiping some of the frosting from his face, Randall sniffled and tears began to build in his eyes, looking back at all the monsters laughing and making fun of him, as one large furred monster with two horns in a red jacket just rolled his eyes.

"So pathetic..." He scoffed, walking away.

"Hey, Randall, are you okay?" asked Brandon, slowly stepping towards his lizard friend, frowning as Randall quickly grabbed his ruined glasses and rushing off the steps, as he scurried away as fast he could.

Brandon quickly took chase after Randall, not gonna leave his friend, especially when he's been upset like this. He chased his crying lizard pal down the streets and back towards the university, as Randall rushes towards the dormitories.

"Randall, wait!" screamed Brandon, reaching his arm out as he ran after his skittering lizard monster pal. With eight limbs, Randall wasn't a slow monster by any means.

He reached the dorms and ran down the hallways, reaching room 319 and seeing his poor friend inside, sobbing on his bed, sniffing as tears flowed from his eyes. The room was a disaster, a bookcase had fallen, there were books and papers everywhere.

"Randall...?" came Brandon's voice, slowly stepping into the room, as Randall sniffled and cried, his teary eyes turning to see his beastly friend in the doorway.

The poor lizard monster sat miserably on the bed, arms wrapped around himself as he sniffled and cried. Brandon went over to the bed and took a seat beside his crying friend, reaching out and placing a comforting hand on his back. Randall recoiled, moving away from the touch.

"Please talk to me, Randall. Please." pleaded Brandon, scooting closer to his depressed friend. "Don't shut me out."

"I'm fine." lied Randall, wiping a tear from his eye as he looked at his broken glasses resting beside him. "I don't wanna talk about it anyway. You don't have to cheer me up."

So much for getting in good with the cool kids. Now he's gonna be the laughing stock of the whole campus, of all the words his cupcakes had to spell out, lame was spattered allover his face. He was made fun of, the cool kids laughing at him and his one chance to get in good with them was ruined. But worst of all, his glasses are broken.

"No, you're not. I can see you're hurting, Randall." said Brandon, reaching out for Randall. "I'm here for you."

Realizing that Brandon wasn't gonna leave and perhaps he needed a shoulder to cry on, Randall took Brandon's hand and looked back at him with such sad, despair-filled eyes as he cried and sniffled.

"My cupcakes are ruined, my glasses broken, and now I'm an absolute joke in the whole campus!" cried Randall, sniffing as Brandon handed him a towel to clean himself up with, wiping the frosting from his face. "I wanted so badly to fit in, but now I've just pushed myself into a corner where nobody likes me! I'm such a freaking joke!"

"Randall..." whispered Brandon, squeezing his lizard monster's hand. "Don't say that."

"It's true, Brandon! I can't show my face here again, they're all gonna be laughing at me! Even the cool kids think I'm nobody, I'm nothing!" whimpered Randall, crying even harder as he wailed and sobbed heavily. "I might as well just pack my things, call my parents, and just go home!"

Seeing Randall in this state was just heartbreaking, it was so painful. He worked so hard on this cupcakes, only to have them ruined and get humiliated at the party due an some chaotic and completely random incident.

"Oh no, don't do that, Randy!" yelled Brandon, covering his mouth. He didn't need to start raising his voice, especially with Randall in this state.

Randall crying broke the Beast's heart. He wanted to hold the lizard, embrace him and never let go, reassure him that it's all be okay and that he loves him more than anything. Hold his hand, stay snuggled up to him, and make those assholes at the party apologize for the hurtful remarks. Randall deserved better and dammit, he wasn't gonna stand for his buddy getting treated like this.

"What's the point, Brandon? I'm never gonna be a Scarer, I'll never get in with the cool kids, and I'll always be alone!" whimpered Randall, wiping the tears from his eyes. "And now my glasses are broken! I can barely see without them!"

Finally having enough, Brandon jumped at Randall and tackled him to the bed, as the lizard monster wiggled and squirmed underneath him. Brandon stretched his arms out and wrapped them tightly around his sad lizard monster pal, pulling him close and hugging him as tight as he could. He pressed himself against Randall and tightened the hug, running his hands down his scaly back.

"You don't need to be in with the cool kids to be accepted, just be who you are and monsters will come around to you. You aren't a nobody, you're not a joke, and you for sure aren't alone, Randall. They may call you names and throw insults, but they're nobody. Who cares what they think? You're above all of them and those that bully other monsters are no better than common trash!" revealed Brandon, tightening the hug on Randall.

Randall took a deep breath, still crying as he melted into Brandon's embrace, slowly bringing his arms up and putting them around his furry friend to return the embrace, listening to everything his beastly chum said.

"You do have friends, you have monsters that care about you and think great of you. Your cupcakes are to die for, so yummy and full of flavor! You got brains, cute looks, and an incredible personality that makes you very likable and easy to be pals with." added Brandon, blushing as he rests his furry against Randall's. "I even think you're pretty great, like you a whole lot and really do care about you, Randall. I want you to be happy."

Taking everything in, Randall closed his eyes and sniffled, holding onto Brandon tightly as he melted into his fur and sighed, as his beastly friend sprouted more arms to envelope him deeper into the hug and nuzzling his scaly head.

"You're my friend, Randy. I care so much for you and even if tonight was a bust, you've still got time to make friends and enjoy your time here." blushed Brandon, reaching up and affectionately rubbing his three fronds. "We're friends and I'll stick to you, be by your side during it all."

Brandon wanted to tell Randall that he loved him, but after everything that happened, it wasn't the time for something like that. He cared about him, but he didn't need to risk freaking him out, especially given the emotional state he's in. But at the same time, he needed to know that he was loved, he was wanted.

"You really mean all of that?" whispered Randall, purring as he snuggled into Brandon's fur.

"Every word of it, buddy." smiled Brandon, as Randall sniffled and smiled back at him, his green eyes gleaming as he placed one of his hands onto Brandon's furry cheek.

"Thank you." was all Randall said, touched by Brandon's words and the care his friend had for him.

Nodding, Brandon reached out and grabbed Randall's glasses, looking at them all bent and broken, these couldn't be repaired, the damage was too great.

"I'll take care of your glasses for you." came Brandon, as his eyes looked right at his head spout, as he oozes out some orange goo from his head spout, as Randall winced when seeing it ooze out. Okay, this might be one of his grosser powers.

The orange goo landed on the ruined glasses and swallowed them, as smoke came from the goo and it melted away, revealing Randall's restored and sparkling new glasses, free of damage and looking good as new.

"Brandon... How?" questioned Randall, looking at the glasses in awe.

"That orange goo has cloning properties that allows me to clone myself and others, or even clone objects." revealed Brandon, showcasing one of his most powerful abilities. "Those glasses right there aren't the original ones, but they're exactly alike from them in every detail."

Sniffling, Randall looked back at Brandon and then his new pair of glasses, as Brandon grabbed them and slowly brought them towards Randall's face, slipping them on the reptilian monster's face. They fit perfect, fit just like his original glasses did and felt just right.

"I don't know what to say." Randall was speechless. Brandon's kind words and now giving him a new pair of glasses. He didn't know what to think.

"It's what friends do and we're friends, Randy." giggled Brandon, giving Randall one incredibly tight hug and laughing. "Always remember that. Mike and Art are your friends and care about you and so do I. I really like you, Randall. Like you more than anything and you're so amazing."

Were they friends or perhaps slowly becoming more than that? New feelings came as Randall looked at Brandon in a different way, touched by his compassion and care towards him, but also feeling something else, a new feeling that was different to him. If Brandon loved him, then perhaps he does feel the same way.

Removing his hat, Brandon planted a kiss on Randall's scaly head and hugged him close, noticing the bright shade of pink overtaking his scales as he held the lizard in such a warm and comforting embrace.

"Brandon... I-I..." Randall started to say, before being cut off by his beastly friend.

Brandon just kept hugging Randall, snuggling into the touched lizard monster's embrace, as they held each other and stayed close, not letting go of each other, as they stared into each other's eyes, not saying a word in their hug.

"You don't need to say it, Randall. Just know that I love you, even if you don't feel the same way. I do love you very much." Brandon whispered to himself, making sure Randall wasn't able to hear it.

Closing their eyes, they laid together in bed and didn't say anything else, just focusing on each other now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Watching Monsters University scenes and seeing when Sulley steals the pig-like creature and wrecking the dorm room, I have to say it's funny seeing him just laugh off having a bookcase fall on top of him. He really brought out some giggles from me. Now onto me and Randall!**

* * *

In the weeks since the party, Brandon and Randall have grown increasingly close, the two of them usually spending the majority of their free time together, with Randall even allowing his beastly friend to observe him and his baking skills, as Brandon had to keep himself from tackling his lizard baker and devouring all the delicious treats at once, it was pretty crazy, especially when his appetite wants him to eat all the cupcakes.

A change in their relationship had occurred, Randall was closer to Brandon, with Mike and Art having knowing expressions on their faces. It was clear their was a mutual attraction between them. They often held hands whenever they went to class, usually hiding it.

"Thanks for the hand holding, Brandon. Really gives me a boost in confidence." whispered Randall, as they arrived at Professor Knight's class. "Hope I can make a good impression when it comes to scaring."

"No problem, Randy. Can I score another cupcake after class?" giggled Brandon, sticking his tongue out. He was like a crazy and overgrown pup when it came to food, so cute yet so crazy at the same time.

Yet it was that cute and friendly nature that drew Randall closer to him, especially whenever they got affectionate, which was becoming the norm for them whenever they studied, usually ending with them tangled in each other's arms by the end of the session.

The feelings were obvious. Mike himself suspected the two would be making out any day now.

"Sure. I made some for lunch, but I'll let you have one, my beastly chum." smiled Randall, adjusting his glasses and blinking a couple times, as they entered the classroom, taking their seats.

Professor Knight was at the chalkboard, writing down today's lesson and asking the class to read up on the next chapter in their Scaring 101 books and take notes, as he went to grade the students homework, as Mike was reading every single word in the book, memorizing all the information in order to become the best Scarer ever.

Naturally, it was just an utter snooze fest to Brandon, he wasn't one for the books, even though he got A's and B's with a rare C from time to time on his work assignments, either just due to his lack of interest in the subject or just from the general boredom. He read through the chapter, taking down notes on valuable knowledge, as he had to both learn and do scaring at the same time.

Brandon was honestly hoping to test out his scaring power once more, maybe even see how it'll stack up to the likes of a Sullivan. He was somewhat irritated with the blue mess of fur over what happened to Randall, though it was just some stupid prank to get back at some rival campus, but he was surprised by how Sullivan took a bookcase to the face and just laughed it off. He's a pretty strong monster, even if he's dumber than a sack of rocks.

"He might be dumb, but he is a strong monster. Maybe the reputation of that family is all it's cracked up to be." whispered Brandon to himself, taking a couple notes on Sullivan, more specifically on his durability.

He also needed to get ready for that little game he's got planned with Sullivan. He can just picture it now, out-roaring James P. Sullivan and perhaps even better, Randall scurries up to him and kisses him. Oh yeah, that'll be the ultimate way to end a victory with a kiss from the cute lizard monster.

Speaking of whom, Randall was looking cuter than he normally does, flipping through pages and writing down answers on a work assignment.

"Alright, class, close your books and rise from your seats. It's time we see how each of you stack up when it comes to scaring." replied Professor Knight, looking back at the class of eager and nervous monsters. "Mister Sullivan and Mister Beast have already shown their scaring prowess, let's see if any of you can outclass them."

"Well, James, let's see how we stack up, shall we?" snickered Brandon, grabbing his sack of beets and B.Y. Pens and rising from his seat.

"Don't need to. I'm already on top with you." chuckled Sullivan, giving a confident smirk as he got up himself.

Mike, Randall, and the rest of the class all went down and lined up, as Professor Knight slowly walks by, inspecting each one of his students, not too impressed by what he's seeing, with most of the monsters trying their hardest to show they're scary.

"Ready position, common crouch." ordered Professor Knight, walking by his students. "I want to see matted fur and yellow teeth!"

Everyone got into position, crouching and their arms raised like they're ready to attack. He gave the order of a basic snarl, a red monster with a single eye wasn't all that impressive, he asked for some slobber and Mike let out a roar, only getting the remark that drool is a tool. Sullivan let out a low growl, looking fearsome and catching the professor's attention.

"Now here is a monster that looks like a Scarer." came Professor Knight, complimenting Sullivan, before walking off. "You want a hope of passing this class, you better eat, sleep, and breathe scaring."

Yeah, Sullivan's got some skills when it comes to being a monster, while Mike's got the brain power, he's not even scary in the slightest. In his non-transformed state, he's still scary in his own right, but it looks like James P. Sullivan takes the throne for being the scariest monster in class.

"Gotta listen to the Dean's advice, can't risk my form going out of control." whispered Brandon, as he saw Sullivan just acting as smug and arrogant as ever, throwing a gesture towards Mike, who ignored it and got back to scaring.

Randall was nervous, though he did come off as somewhat menacing when it came to scaring, his eyes narrowed, his forked tongue out, and his sharp teeth were bared, he looked like he was trying to scare, all the while glancing back at Sullivan and seeing how far below he is compared to him and frowning a little.

Sullivan's the teacher's pet, Mike's got the brains to be a Scarer but lacks the traits needed to scare children, and Randall just looking at how inferior his talents are when it comes to the likes of the son of Bill Sullivan.

"Randall..." whispered Brandon, looking in the direction of his lizard pal.

"Y-yeah...?" responded Randall, sounding nervous.

"Don't let Sullivan get under your scales, you're scarier than him. I know it." replied Brandon, giving Randall a thumbs up. "You're more of a monster than he'll ever be. He might be James P. Sullivan, but you're the great Randall Boggs."

Randall heard it and nodded, keeping a determined face and trying his best to be scary. Brandon smiled to himself and went back to trying to keep his menacing stance.

* * *

Once class ended, Brandon, along with Randall and Mike made their way over to the library to study up on an assignment, with Mike eager to fill his head with more knowledge and outshine the likes of Sullivan.

"Too bad I didn't transform when I had the chance, I really could've shown Sullivan a thing or two when it comes to scaring and fear." remarked Brandon, rolling his eyes. He really should've transformed back in class, but thought about using his normal form and heeding the Dean's words.

"I really would've loved if you did and sent that arrogant idiot through the window or something." replied Mike, chuckling at the thought of that blue idiot getting taught a very painful lesson.

Brandon frowned at that, in his transformed state his aggressive nature becomes more dominant and he becomes very sadistic and cruel whenever he's brought into a fight and his beastly nature usually takes over. It was part of the reason why he was never bullied due to him nearly killing a group of bullies when he transformed, he had to fight against his nature to keep from slaughtering them.

Not many monsters knew about the dangerous side of Beasts, the transformation into their true form. Some say it's the true personality of Beasts and while they may appear as innocent and kind, in reality, they're blood thirsty savages that cause nothing but death and destruction in their wake. Brandon shuddered thinking of that, he wasn't a killer.

"Not much of a violent type. Besides, I prefer to enjoy myself and have fun rather than tear the arms off Sullivan." nervously chuckled Brandon, looking back at Mike and Randall. He didn't need for them to know the deadly truth about his kind.

"Tear Sullivan's arms off? Whoa! I wouldn't go that far, even if the guy's kinda an ass." remarked Mike, chuckling as Brandon really had a funny bone when it came to cracking a joke.

It wasn't a joke though. Brandon was afraid of what would happen if he did lose control, Mike, Randall, Art, his friends and fellow classmates would all be put in danger should he go out of control. And not even a team of the biggest and strongest monsters would be able to stop him.

His biggest fear though was that Randall could be hurt by his transformation. The thought of Randall being injured by his true form was something he didn't even want to imagine, he could feel the tears in his eyes just thinking about that.

"I really only use it when the time comes, other than that, I don't just casually go around using it." revealed Brandon, as he looked back at Mike and Randall, slowly reaching out and taking the lizard monster's hand.

Randall held Brandon's hand, squeezing it as a way to show his affection. Chuckling to himself, Mike could see them holding hands, they were growing ever closer, he wouldn't be surprised if they're together by the end of the week. He wanted to help out, but decided to let things progress naturally, let the love between them blossom and flow freely.

"Why is that?" asked Randall, as they made their way to the library.

"Could lose control." whispered Brandon, hoping they wouldn't press him further for answers on the matter.

Nodding as if could understand Brandon, the three monsters stepped into the library, seeing various other monsters at the tables either reading or studying, some so bored, they're fast asleep and drooling. Brandon snickered to himself, though he kept his voice down due to the fact the librarian wasn't somebody he wanted to cross, she could be something fierce when it comes to dealing with noisemakers.

Mike grabbed as many books as he could carry, coming over to a desk with a large stack of books, taller than himself as he can barely see and stumbles. Brandon leaps into action, sprouting multiple arms and catching all of the falling books, as he places them onto the desk and smiled.

"What a save there, Brandon. Thanks." whispered Mike, smiling as he took a seat and got to work on studying.

"You're welcome." smiled Brandon, grabbing Randall's hands as they head off to study and start on some of their homework. "I'd lighten the load next time. Okay?" As Mike rolled his eye at that.

The sooner they get their work done, the more time they can spend together. Though studying also became a time for affection, with it normally becoming a time for cuddles and snuggles, even a time when both of them are enjoying each other's company. Randall took out a set of flashcards, removing the rubber band as they found an empty spot of the library.

"You brought those fear-cards, I think we're probably scarier than anything on those cards." giggled Brandon, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

Randall laughed and begins shuffling the cards up, Brandon was a pretty smart little creature, it really shows he's got a handle on both the academic and scaring aspects of MU, he was really gonna pass that exam come December with flying colors, he was certain of that.

"You aren't the sharpest Beast around, but still pretty smart. But let's see how smart you are when it comes to knowing phobias." said Randall, taking a seat in the chair next to his beastly friend. "Here's your first, fear of spiders."

"Arachnophobia." said Brandon, giving the correct answer.

"Fear of thunder?" came Randall.

"Keraunophobia." said Brandon, rolling his eyes and sticking his tongue out. "Give me another."

"Fear of chopsticks?" said Randall, as Brandon gasped and looked back in surprise. Seriously?

Nodding. Brandon was in disbelief. Fear of chopsticks? Of all the silliest and dumbest things to be afraid of, who in the world would be afraid of something like that? Irrational fears did exist for a reason, but the name of this kind of fear escaped him.

"Don't know?" asked Randall.

"Yeah. I'm stumped and dumbfounded at the same time, Randall." admitted Brandon, chuckling as he removed his hat and scratches his furry head in confusion. "Can't believe there's even a fear for that."

Randall laughed at that. Anytime he's brought that up, most monsters are utterly confused as to the name of the phobia, though there were exceptions like Mike who knew the name of the fear, but that might be due to the fact he's basically a walking, talking dictionary.

"It's calledconsecotaleophobia, the fear of chopsticks." revealed Randall, chuckling as he put the card away. "We'll work on the more irrational and weird fears."

"Any dude that's got a fear of chopsticks seriously needs to get an ice pack on that head." jokingly remarked Brandon, laughing as he stuck his tongue out.

They continued their studies, scooting closer to each other as they did their homework, as Brandon once again took Randall's hand, rubbing it and gently squeezing it, as the lizard monster adjusts his glasses and his tail begins to wrap around the furry waist of his friend, as he begins blushing, the butterflies in his stomach going crazy to the point where he felt like he'd explode as they cuddled up together in their chairs.

Making a rather bold move, Brandon rose from his seat and sat right on Randall's lap, as he blushed furiously and squirmed a bit, taking a deep breath and calming himself down. They were perhaps the closest they've been since they first met and the feelings between them were getting weird.

"Um... Brandon?" whispered Randall, blushing so much to the point his scales flashed red, as he looks around, making sure nobody's around.

"Randall, I've got another question to ask you..." came Brandon, looking down for a moment and then going to face his lizard pal, amber and emerald gazing upon one another again, this time, things were getting more interesting between the two of them.

The time may be now. He can end this study session and walk out with a boyfriend in tow, the ideal and most adorable boyfriend ever. Brandon was brimming with anticipation.

"Yeah..." came Randall, blushing even more as he swallowed, looking back at Brandon and slowly wrapping his arms around the furry Beast's waist. Does he love him? Maybe he does love him.

"What is the fear of love?" giggled Brandon, slowly leaning in close, his face resting against Randall's, as he gulped when those words were uttered.

Randall could feel his heart beating almost through his chest, as he took a deep breath, looking back at Brandon, his grasp on his beastly friend tightening as he felt a swirl of emotions in his head, as he could feel the warm fuzzy feeling coming on stronger than ever.

If Brandon really loved him, he was making it almost obvious by saying that. He looked back at his beastly friend, so innocent, kind, friendly, and dare he say it, even adorable. He's very adorable, Randall admitted. He couldn't get enough of his time with his beastly friend, he blinked a couple times, slowly leaning in close, their lips inches apart.

"Philophobia..." gulped Randall, taking a deep breath and slowly leaning in.

"Are you afraid of love?" asked Brandon, snuggling into his lizard monster's embrace.

"No..." whispered Randall, but he was nervous.

A blast of confetti shot from Brandon's head spout. This was it! He and Randall are gonna kiss! He licked his purple lips and lovingly gazed into Randall's shimmering green eyes, almost mesmerized by how beautiful they are and slowly leaning into his friend's embrace, puckering his purple lips up.

Taking a deep breath, Randall slowly puckers his lips up and begins to lean in to what's going to be their first kiss, a kiss that's gonna change their relationship forever!


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm pretty evil, aren't I? They were just about to kiss, but can we blame me? A kiss between them needs something else, a little something else to really bring them together.**

* * *

Randall and Brandon, hands intertwined, heat building between them, lips puckered, slowly leaned into what's gonna be their first kiss. New feelings erupted, emotions ran wild, as both of them could feel their hearts beating through their chests, as they inched closer and closer...

Close friend to boyfriend was becoming a very real reality and within seconds, they'd be a couple.

"Hey, lizard boy, beastly bud, you two ready to head back?" called out Mike, heading into the area of the library his two friends were at, his single eye widening as he saw his roommate and friend about to share their first kiss.

The interruption caused Randall to yelp and turn invisible, letting go of Brandon, who screamed and fell back, hitting the table and falling down onto his head, as he groaned and his tongue hung out, dazed from the fall. Turning back visible, Randall's eyes widened as he saw his beastly friend laying headfirst on the floor below him.

"Brandon!" gasped Randall, skittering out from his seat and going to his shaken friend's side. "Are you okay? Nothing broken?"

Things were dizzy and his head was a bit sore from the fall, but otherwise he's okay. Randall quickly helped Brandon back onto his feet, as he shakes himself of the dizziness and smacks himself, before looking back at Randall and leaning on him for support.

"Yeah. I'm okay, a fall can't beat this beastly boy." chuckled Brandon, rubbing the spot where his head hit the table. "Ouch though..."

"Come on, I'm gonna get you an ice pack." said Randall, putting his arms around the furry Beast's waist to hold him close, before shooting a glare at Mike. "Next time don't sneak up on us, Mike!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to walk up on you two about to suck face." sheepishly smiled Mike, laughing the whole incident off. "So, you two a couple now?"

"Not now, Mike." hissed Randall under his breath and blushing heavily, grabbing his friend's hat. So much for getting to share a kiss with his friend.

Mike was about to say something else, but became frozen when he saw a towering shadow cover the whole part of the library they're in, as Brandon and Randall both gasped, their eyes going wide as they see the fearsome and towering Librarian standing before them. Oh, crud, the fall must've been too noisy for the likes to her! This is very bad!

"Be quiet!" yelled the Librarian in a soft, whisper of a voice, before wrapping her tentacles around Randall and Brandon, as they screamed and struggled against her grasp, only to be shushed by her.

Mike paled when he realized what was gonna happen, his two friends are about to go for a dip in the river. He can only hope they know how to swim.

The tyrannical Librarian lifted the two screaming boys up and heads to an open window in the skylight, throwing Brandon and Randall out the library as they landed in the river, a big splash was heard as Mike winced and quickly ran out to help his two friends. Poor guys...

Randall and Brandon surfaced from the river, soaking wet and shaking, with Brandon feeling something swishing around in his mouth, spitting out a slimy fish-like creature and spitting a couple times at the disgusting taste it left in his mouth, as the two of them walked back onto dry land, with Brandon's fur all dripping wet and soggy, as he frowned.

"Just great, not only do I have a bad taste in my mouth, I'm gonna need to blow dry my fur!" pouted Brandon, growling as he narrows his eyes and snarling. "We'll see how she likes it when I throw her into the river!"

"You can worry about that later, right now, let's take care of that bump you got to the head. That's more important to me, having my cute pal at one hundred percent." replied Randall, grabbing his beastly friend's hand as they head towards the campus, ignoring Mike as he asked if they were alright.

The walk to the infirmary was silent, Randall looked at Brandon in his arms, seeing the water dripping off his fur and hair and the shimmering appearance his fur gave when wet was strangely alluring and powerfully attractive, as he felt his face heating up as his eyes looked down at the soaking wet creature, as he saw Brandon licking his purple lips, his teeth pressing into the top part of his lips, as Randall's tail begins swishing around wildly, as he found it very attractive.

It made it more clear to Randall that has was attracted to the same gender, Brandon wasn't only cute, but also very attractive. Oh great. Just what he needed. Not only is he a nerd, he's also gay. Now there wasn't anything wrong with being gay, but it was just another thing to add onto him being a shy and nervous little lizard monster.

"When we get this taken care of, please come back with me to my dorm, Randall." requested Brandon, snuggling into Randall as they reached the infirmary.

As bad as getting throw in a river was, all the Beast wanted now was to be alone with Randall.

"I will." was all Randall said, as the university's nurse came to see them, taking notice of the fact they're soaking wet. "Don't mind me, but look at him. He hit his head while in the library."

She nodded and tossed the two of them a couple towels, as Brandon took a seat and began drying himself off to the best of his abilities. He needed a hairdryer to take care of this, but he supposes this is better than nothing, as the nurse checks out the bump on his head, seeing no bleeding, but some brushing as she got some gauze and ointment.

"It's nothing too serious, just a little bruised up and the skin's not broken." said said, applying the ointment onto the spot of his furry head. "A little bit of this and then some antiseptic to ensure there's no infection."

Brandon winced as he felt the cold sensation coming from the ointment, as the nurse got the bottle of antiseptic and pours some of into the gauze, pressing it onto the bruise as he winced a little bit, as she finishes up on him.

"Alright, you're good to go, Mr. Beast. It should heal up within a day or two." she said, waving Brandon and Randall off, as the beastly teenager waved back and thanked her for taking care of it.

Brandon leaned back into Randall, feeling the lizard monster's arms wrapping around him, sighing contently as he enjoyed the close contact. Hopefully, in the privacy of his own dorm, they can actually partake in actually getting a kiss without being interrupted or getting thrown into a river.

It was a relief that Brandon wasn't too shaken up from that fall or being thrown into the river. He adjusts his glasses and looks back at the content furry creature leaning on him, it felt nice and the affectionate contact was just so enjoyable. He gave his beastly chum a friendly smile, as Brandon smiled back and held onto one of his hands, giggling as he shot confetti.

"You really are pretty cute when you're letting me lean on you." giggled Brandon, putting on a cute grin and sticking his tongue out.

"You always say I'm pretty cute, even when we're not holding onto each other." replied Randall, flattered by the endless sea of praise and affection by the young beastly boy he's growing attached to.

"You are cute, though. Way cuter than the likes of James P. Sullivan, even if he is a big mess of fur." remarked Brandon, as Randall froze for a moment when he heard that. Seriously? He had to say that? "I'd snuggle with you over him any day and I'm proud to admit that."

Sullivan wasn't anything impressive to Randall, he was just some arrogant and dumb idiot looking to goof off rather than do his work, it was no wonder why he never really excelled at his work assignments, the 'C' grade average. But is his beastly friend being for real? He found a slippery and scrawny lizard more attractive than a strong and furry lug? His lips quivered and curled into a grin, as he pulled Brandon even closer and took a deep breath.

"Do you love me?" asked Randall, his green eyes gazing back into the glowing yellow of his friend's.

This was something he had to know. He liked Brandon, but he needed to know if the Beast truly loved him or not. Romance was a big step for him, he needed to be absolutely sure that whatever was happening between them was genuine and true and that Brandon's feelings for him were real.

Brandon didn't answer right away. He looked longingly into Randall's eyes, seeing himself in those shimmering emerald eyes of that beautiful lizard. There wasn't anyone else here that he was interested in, Randall's everything he wanted in a love partner and more, he's cute, smart, and very well-rounded at the same time. All he wanted was to be with Randall, the feeling was almost overwhelming the more time they spent together.

"Yes. I do love you, Randall. Very much." whispered Brandon, blushing deep red underneath his fur as he revealed his feelings to the lizard.

Brandon did love him. Hearing it filled Randall's heart with a happiness he never knew existed, joyful tears building in his eyes, his lips quivering as he felt a new feeling coming out. He was loved and accepted by Brandon, the Beast loved him for who he is, he really and truly loves him. He looked back at Brandon, who just smiled and pulled him closer as they neared the dormitories.

"I love you, Randall." confessed Brandon, taking a deep breath as he continues. "I came here to enroll in the Scaring Program, I never expected I'd fall in love along with the way, but then you came into my life. Now I think you're great, twice the monster Sullivan will ever be. So kind, so friendly, so cute, and so special. I don't know what the future holds, but I know for certain, I want to share that future with you, Randy Boggs."

This was the winds of change, Randall wanted to be with the cool kids, but instead they've blown him into the arms of something better, in the arms of somebody who not only wants to be his friend, but open his heart up and love him. This beastly kid loved him, he really and truly did, the truth rang from his words.

Randall wanted to say something, but the words just weren't coming to him. He blushed heavily, but fought every instinct to turn red or pink from Brandon's truthful words. They needed to get back to their dorms and pronto!

"It doesn't matter to me if you're not with the cool kids, I love you for who you are. You're a remarkable monster and I'm not just saying that because I love you either." revealed Brandon, squeezing Randall's hand affectionately, as he pulled him even closer.

"You really are one of a kind..." whispered Randall, his mind replaying all the heartfelt words and love Brandon spouted to him.

What happened in the library was ancient history, right now, all that mattered to them was each other. They headed into the dormitories, not even hiding the fact they're holding hands anymore, Randall huffed and looked back at his beastly companion, as they walked over to his dorm.

"Is Art here?" whispered Randall. It would be better if they were alone.

"Yeah, no. He's actually on some mediation trip with the rest of the class to achieve enlightenment." revealed Brandon, unlocking the door and pushing it open. "It's just you and me, Randy."

Skittering inside, Randall walked over to Brandon's bed and sat down, as he watched the Beast pull the curtains open to let a little bit of light into the dorm, before joining his lizard friend on the bed, placing his hand onto one of Randall's.

"So, do you love me back?" asked Brandon, slipping his hat on and the bill of it touching the lizard.

"I..I... Brandon..." stuttered Randall, blushing so furiously right now, he was flashing in between red and his normal purple. "Um... B-b..."

"Randall..." Brandon pressed for it.

"Brandon, I've never been much of a monster, I figured I'd try to fit in with the cool kids and stuff while on my way towards following my dreams to become a great Scarer, but then I met you and we became friends." said Randall, grasping onto Brandon's hand and squeezing it, as he removes his glasses. "You show me compassion, friendship, and love and now you've shown me something I didn't think I'd achieve here, you made me fall in love with you. I don't know what else to say other than thank you."

"For what?" questioned Brandon.

"For sticking with me, for standing by my side after that disaster at the party. For befriending and accepting me, for sticking to me like glue. I've always been nervous about myself and how I'd stack up to others, in particular that James P. Sullivan monster. I was worried I'd be a joke, especially with how shy and nervous I can be, but you accept me for who I am, the nerdy cupcake baking lizard." smiled Randall, narrowing his eyes to see better as he pulls Brandon closer. "I'm not the most confident monster, but I can respect myself and who I am. And I know now that I feel the same way for you."

"The cool kids are nothing special. Sullivan? Yeah, the dude's got a fearsome roar, but he's lazy and spends most his time partying. You're so much more of a monster than he ever will be, the same goes for all those stuck up popular kids." giggled Brandon, pulling Randall closer. "I love you the way you are and I'll always be sticking to you like glue, that's for sure a promise I'll be keeping."

Getting comfortable, they snuggled together on Brandon's bed, with Randall wrapping his arms tenderly around the furry beast, as Brandon snuggles into his scaly chest, his own arms like putty wrapping around two of the lizard's arms, holding each other as the can feel the heat building between them.

"Can I kiss you?" whispered Brandon, blushing even more.

"You can." nodded Randall, gulping for a moment and bracing himself.

Giddy and letting out a giggle, Brandon slowly leaned in forward, closing his yellow eyes and puckering his lips up. Randall did the same, pulling his beastly friend closer and closer, as their lips pressed against each other.

It was awkward, both inexperienced at kissing. It was soft and gentle yet very sloppy, Brandon let out a small moan as he kissed Randall, hungrily craving the softness of the lizard's mouth, as Randall generously returns it, kissing back softly and sweetly, purring into the kiss as he tightens his embrace on his happy beastly companion, deepening the kiss slowly.

Awkwardness faded and soon Randall and Brandon found themselves drowning in a sea of passion, kissing harder and more hungrily, as their arms were wrapped around each other, they had practically tied themselves up using their arms, as they kissed more and more, eyes fluttering as Randall could see stars as he felt such softness pressing to his mouth.

"I... uh... Wow... That was..." stuttered Randall, breaking the kiss, as he wipes excess slobber from his lips.

"You took the words right from my mouth." panted Brandon, breathless as he felt his lips still tingling from the action. "Can I kiss you again?"

Blushing, Randall gave a nod, as their lips connected again, kisses full of love blossomed as the two teenage monsters held onto each other, sweet passion building as lips smacked together, Randall's hands running along his furry friend's body, his fingers running through the soft slightly damp fur, as he purrs softly, kissing back with all he could, lost in the sea of romance.

"I love you, Randall!" breathed Brandon as they parted, laying back down beside Randall in his bed.

"I love you too." whispered Randall, touching his own tingling lips as he shivered. This felt so right, but also so incredible.

He never knew kissing could be so damn addictive. They got back into kissing, this time Randall finding himself on top of a very cute and squirming Brandon, who sprouted multiple arms and embraced him through the kissing, deepening it even more, as they lost themselves to the allure of the kisses, as Brandon slowly explores his lizard lover's body, pressing his fingers against his scales, as Randall panted and purred softly.

As heat began building between them, Brandon and Randall kissed more deeply and passionately, as Brandon brought his hands up, lovingly stroking the lizard's three fronds, as Randall's eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a soft purr, melting back into the kiss, as his forked tongue lightly brushed against Brandon's lips.

"You can go inside, Randy." panted Brandon, whimpering as he kissed Randall more hungrily, yearning for more of this action. It was so incredible.

Letting out a purr as his eyes fluttered, Randall kissed Brandon deeper, as he felt the Beast's mouth open and his forked tongue to access the warm confines of his lover's mouth, as he kisses him deeper and wetter, as growled lustfully, feeling Brandon squeezing him as they kissed more wildly and sloppily.

A new feeling crept over Randall as their tongues wrestled, he grabbed his beastly lover and pulled him up, straddling him. Brandon squealed and let out a yelp, as he grasped onto the lizard, as they kissed more ravenously, their hands exploring each other.

"Randy!" squealed Brandon, confetti and balloons shooting from his head spout as he broke the kiss.

"Sorry. Got a little carried away." blushed Randall, chuckling nervously and looking back at the glowing yellow eyes of his beastly friend. "New to this whole romance thing."

In the name of fear, even when it came to kissing, Randall's adorable as all heck! They looked at each other and their hands still intertwined, as they leaned in close, holding each other in a warm embrace. A hug after all that just happened seemed right, they didn't need to get too crazy, even if they are teenagers.

"Hugs are nice and I could just stay here with you." blushed Brandon, snuggling into Randall's scaly chest and hugging him even tighter. "I love you."

Randall's heart melted each time he heard that, he smiled as he heard his beastly friend, or perhaps boyfriend say those words. He grabbed his glasses and slipped them back onto his face, resting his head against Brandon's furry head, closing his eyes as he sighed.

He wondered if this is what love feels like? It was so heavenly, so beautiful and so addicting. In this moment, nothing else matted, all that mattered right now was the happy Beast snuggled in his arms, the same Beast that loves him more than anything and whom he loves back.

"I love you too, Brandon. So, how do we begin?" whispered Randall, unsure of what the future might hold.

"Just go with the flow and we'll see where the winds blow for us." said Brandon with a giggle to his new boyfriend. They did it, they're a couple now.

Randall laughed and snuggled Brandon closer, nuzzling his hat and then face sweetly, as the Beast giggled and licked his snout cutely, coating it with a thin layer of slobber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kissing Randall in the last chapter was quite the experience, but I wanna kiss the lizard in real life. ;) Remove his glasses, lean into him, and press my lips to his in a sweet yet loving kiss! Randy's gonna get more love than he can count, I assure you of that, especially when it comes now!**

* * *

Having a boyfriend was something else. Brandon's loyal and affectionate, especially loving and pretty sweet too, just enjoys snuggling up to him. Randall found it pretty easy to his surprise as he begins to get used to the idea of dating his friend, finding it a pretty incredible experience. The kissing was so addicting, they could kiss each other everyday and it wouldn't get old.

Naturally, Mike was the first to find out and was happy for his two friends, even offering them some tips and some jokes to crack whenever the mood gets stale. Art responded by giving both of them the tightest and warmest hug he could muster, commenting on what a cute couple they make and how adorable they are.

"You're still as cute as ever, Randy." giggled Brandon, snuggled up to him in the home economics class, as he watched his beloved lizard monster bake up some more cupcakes, this time for him and only him.

"Brandon, please, I've got to concentrate on these cupcakes. Even the smallest mistake could make for a culinary disaster." complained Randall, fixing his glasses as he adds the correct amount of sugar to the mix. "I want these to be special, for my special beastly boy."

Adjusting his cap, Brandon just grinned. Even after becoming a couple, they're pretty much married by all accounts now. His love was the love of his life.

Randall was one to spoil his beastly lover when it came to food, he quickly realized that above all else, Brandon loved stuffing his face with food. As a Beast, he did have four stomachs and a naturally big appetite, but he just loved whenever he was given food, especially by his friends and loved ones and Randall's no exception. As he blushed, his tail wrapping around Brandon's leg as he snuggled in closer.

"Then maybe it's time to finish up on baking and get straight into some kissing, Randy." winked Brandon, giggling as he cuddled even closer and closer to Randall. "Holy roars do I love you so much!"

His heart fluttered and swelled with happiness when he heard those special words, the same words that have touched his heart and resonated deep within him. Randall blushed and pulled Brandon closer, grasping onto his hands and leaning into him, softly pressing his lips to the Beast's in a brief yet soft kiss.

"I love you too." said Randall, before going back to his cupcake baking. "I'll love you even more when I get done baking."

It didn't take too long for Randall to finish up and place the cupcakes into the oven, setting the timer. Now they could get a little affectionate and with the class empty except for them, they had nothing to worry about, as Brandon just smirked and kissed Randall again, deeper and harder, as he felt his lizard lover stiffen and squirm, before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close, returning the kiss.

"Your kisses are so wonderful, Randy. I feel like I'm on a cloud when I'm in your arms." whispered Brandon, slowly breaking the kiss, as he ran his hands along Randall's scaly chest. He loved to touch him.

Always having a fondness for reptilian monsters, Randall's no exception and his body was so precious, so beautiful and so majestic.

Randall leaned back in and Brandon grabbed him, connecting their lips once more. Surprisingly excited, Randall deepened the kiss and pressed his forked tongue against Brandon's smooth lips, as he slowly opened his mouth, and let the tongue slide inside, shuddering. For a reptile, he had a long and very strong tongue, it was able to keep pace with his own tongue and letting out a small moan, wrapping himself around Randall and growing more excited as he kissed him harder, demanding more from the lizard as he felt his hands grasping onto his arms, with his other two tenderly rubbing his back as they kissed more and more.

As Randall pressed harder and his fingers pressed into Brandon's back, finding the feel of him to be extremely soft and very malleable. Brandon bit his lip and squealed, as he snakes his own arms lovingly around Randall's, his own furry body stretching a little bit as he deepened the kiss with his lizard lover, slurping softly on those smooth lips of his.

"Wow... Brandon... wow..." muttered Randall, his eyes widening through his glasses, as he felt the softness of Brandon's mouth nearly pulling his lips in, the gentle and slobbery nature of his beastly lover so interesting and yet so strange.

This was pretty much uncharted territory for both of them. Different species with vastly different body structures, a slippery and scaly lizard and a furry horned creature whose body can stretch like putty and seems to defy the laws of nature with how his body is setup.

Brandon squealed and shot confetti, keeping eye contact with Randall. He moved his fingers along his scaly chest, the tops of his scales were a mix of smooth and rough, the same with his skin that he could barely feel through tiny gaps, along with the somewhat slippery feel of his body, it just enthralled him.

Randall sighed from the gentle touches as he sat there, allowing his boyfriend to explore his body and actually get a feel for him. He stretched one of his hands out, running his fingers up and down along his chest, as he pressed harder into his scales as he reached his long neck, his eyes rolling back into his head as he scratched him under his chin. A low groan came from his throat.

"That feel good, you adorable lizard boy, you?" giggled Brandon, slowly stretching upwards and pecking Randall's lips.

"Oh yeah..." purred Randall. He was melting in Brandon's arms, he knew just where to touch him and caress him, it was like a full body massage and he was really loosening up in the arms of this crazy little Beast. "So good..."

Sticking his tongue out and stretching himself further, Brandon wrapped himself around Randall, the feeling of his fur rubbing against him soothed him, as he ran his hands down from his neck, savoring the incredible feel of those beautiful scales, moving further downwards as he skipped his chest and went straight to his belly, giving his sweet lizard boy a well deserved belly rub.

Reptilian monsters do love them belly rubs, Brandon was happy he studied up on certain kinds of monsters cuz' it gave him multiple means to be able to touch and caress Randall, to feel the lizard monster like never before.

"Oh yeah... Love that belly rub." purred and laughed Randall, as Brandon continues rubbing his belly.

"And I love you so much, you're so cute." giggled Brandon, kissing Randall softly and wetly, and leaning down, hugging him while rubbing his scaly belly.

Randall being hugged and practically constricted by his beastly lover, he felt himself melting into the warmth of the embrace, giggling and purring as he felt his belly being rubbed some more, and stretching his arms out even more, reaching up and stroking his fronds cutely, snuggling into him, as he kissed him deeply and passionately.

It just felt so good, so perfect. Brandon leaned in closer and pressed his lips back into Randall's, kissing him for over a full minute long, moaning softly, as Randall tightened his arms snugly around his beastly boyfriend, as they lovingly kissed some more, tilting their heads they kissed each other.

"I love you too, Brandon. You really waste no time in telling me that, you know?" whispered Randall, licking his boyfriend's lips. Come on, open wide again.

Giggling, Brandon opened wide, but this time, shot his long tongue out and into Randall's mouth, as he shuddered and squirmed in response, returning the kiss and letting his own tongue explore the confines of his lover's mouth, as they moaned and purred loudly, holding onto each other. They kissed more hungrily, as they deepened the kiss and growled, as they tightened their hold on each other.

As things were getting hot, the timer went off with a buzz, causing the two boys to break the kiss. Brandon unwraps himself from Randall, pouting as Randall rose from the seat and went over to the oven, putting his oven mittens on and turning it off, opening the door and grabbing a tray of piping hot cupcakes, as he sniffed them and smiled.

"Baked to perfection." sighed Randall, placing the cupcakes on a window sill to cool.

"They smell awesome! Can't wait to see how they taste!" grinned Brandon, sticking his tongue out and shooting a blast of confetti from his head spout.

"Just wait till they cool off." said Randall, as he skitters back over to his seat and looks back at his beastly boyfriend.

Thankfully, nobody had walked in on them doing all that stuff, especially with the tongue kissing. Randall wiped some of the excess saliva from his lips, looking back at his beastly lover, as Brandon squealed and jumped onto his lizard monster, as he gasped and squirmed a bit.

"I love how squirmy you can get, Randy! A squirming lizard is the cutest kind of lizard!" giggled Brandon, poking the bridge of his glasses and giving him another kiss.

"Y-yeah, well, let's see you in my glasses and see how squirmy you'd get having someone on your lap." huffed Randall, kissing back, as Brandon broke it and licked his lips. "You like a squirming lizard though? Well, I might be able to squirm a bit for you."

Squealing and grinning, Brandon pressed himself into Randall and kissed him harder, running his hand down along the lizard monster's chest, as Randall's tail curls around his left leg, as he moves up and kisses Randall's cheek, before slowly moving downwards and kissing his neck, as he heard his beloved lizard monster letting out a low growl in response to it.

The more intimate and affectionate they got, the more in tune both Randall and Brandon felt with one another. It could be the fact they're teenagers and hormones for them are wonky at best, but at the same time, everything just felt so right, so perfect for them. Neither one of them wanted to stop.

So they didn't. Brandon kissed Randall's neck softly, reaching up and running his fingers through his fronds, reaching up and gently pulling on the top one, as Randall let out a soft gasp and purred, his eyes fluttering as he squirmed a bit. Taking things further, Brandon's tongue lapped across his neck, as he shuddered and gasped.

"Oh wow..." breathed Randall, panting softly, as Brandon's tongue was cool to the touch and insanely smooth, as it tenderly lapped across his neck.

This wasn't something Brandon normally partook in, he was letting his instincts guide him as he lapped Randall's neck. He snakes his arms around Randall's, pulling him in, as the lizard monster rested his head on top his furry head.

"My tongue really does your neck proud, eh?" shyly remarked Brandon, reaching forward and kissing Randall's lips once more.

Nodding, Randall moved his hand up along Brandon's furry body, letting his fingers get tangled within the fur and slowly pulling at it, as Brandon squealed. Smirking, as he reached the head, he ran his fingers through his long, thick blue hair and purred, removing the hat in the process.

"Maybe I need to try something myself with you." smirked Randall, looking around at Brandon's body, deciding what is the best way to actually make him feel good without getting sexual.

In some of his free time, he studied up on Beasts and their unique body structures, finding out tons of stuff valuable to him. He lifted his head from Brandon's and looked back at his head spout, an idea forming in his mind.

Taking his glasses off, Randall ran his hand through Brandon's fur and head, before sticking one of his fingers into his head spout, causing Brandon's glowing yellow eyes to widen and he let out a high-pitched whine, as Randall quickly removed his finger as his head spout erupted confetti like a volcano and balloons shot out from his head spout, as he slumped over on his boyfriend, panting softly.

"Wow, wow, I didn't expect for you to stick your finger in my head spout!" panted Brandon, sticking his tongue out and smiling warmly. "You just took me on such a ride by doing that!"

Randall wasn't expecting to cause a literal eruption by doing it, but Brandon seemed to enjoy it, though it seemed to drain him a little bit. He held onto Brandon and hugged him, smiling as he felt the furry Beast snuggling into him and sighing contently.

"Well, I didn't expect for you to lick my neck, but here we are." remarked Randall, chuckling as he lovingly strokes Brandon's furry back, savoring the incredible warmth he's feeling right now.

In this one moment, Randall and Brandon just relaxed, basking in the beautiful wholesomeness of their moment together. Fur against scales, arms wrapped around one another, and the peace and quiet of the empty room just made for a beautiful thing to be born.

Brandon was at a loss for words. He's got plans to become a Scarer and now he's got a boyfriend, his second boyfriend, who's actually much cuter and a way better partner than his first disaster of a boyfriend. Now they're together, it was the first steps towards something beautiful and he wanted to make Randall happy, be the best boyfriend he can be to the lizard.

A date was something that possibly needed to happen soon. From all the work, to putting up with parties and of course preparing for exams, a date sounded pretty delightful. He didn't need to go too extreme with a date, he just needed to think of a good way to start a date between he and his boyfriend.

"Got something on your mind?" asked Randall, snapping Brandon out from his thoughts.

"Just thinking we ought to do something soon." replied Brandon, pondering on what to do for a date with his lizard boyfriend. "A date. Something for just you and me."

Randall froze when he heard that. He'd never been on a date before, heck, he never even went to his Scare School dance, he spent that night just staying home. He was too shy to ask anybody to the dance, on top of that he wasn't really interested in any of his classmates.

"You wanna take me on a date?" asked Randall, awestruck that somebody wants to take him on a date. Okay, yeah, Brandon's his boyfriend, but still.

"Absolutely. You're my boyfriend, so of course I wanna take you on a date. I love you." said Brandon, shooting confetti. "Just need to do something nice for you when it comes to the date."

"Just don't go too crazy. We've only just started dating." replied Randall, flattered over it.

"I'll go easy, Randy. But also make you happy too during the night." giggled Brandon, kissing Randall's snout as he pulled him closer.

Taking his hat back and giggling some more, they leaned back in and went in for another kiss.

Surrendering himself, Randall pressed his lips back into Brandon's, and the two kissed passionately, their arms snaking back around each other, as Brandon snuggled even closer into his boyfriend's embrace, sighing through the kiss, as he kissed Randall with all he had, pulling him even closer, as they snuggled and hugged each other.

Moans and purrs were let out, Randall and Brandon kissed more wetly and hungrily, feeling the heat building between them, as their tongues danced. Brandon's eyes fluttered, as he deepened the kiss, letting his tongue explore every bit of Randall's inviting mouth, slurping softly on his lips, as Randall purred loudly and curls his tail snugly around his beastly boyfriend's leg.

"You think the cupcakes have gotten cooled off?" asked Brandon, giggling cutely as he burped loudly, licking his purple lips. "My four stomachs are begging for those yummy cupcakes."

"You'll have to let go of me if you want to get the cupcakes, Brandon." smiled Randall, nuzzling Brandon's face and kissing him.

"Aw, but I wanna stay in your arms." giggled Brandon, pouting cutely and shooting confetti.

Nuzzling Brandon's face, Randall hugged his beastly boyfriend warmly, letting his lovable furry lover cuddle into him and snuggle up to him, as Randall kept hugging him close, enjoying the closeness of this gentle embrace. For Brandon, he could just stay here without a care in the world, just him and Randall, his love.

Eventually, though, his appetite got the better of him and Brandon frowned, as he kissed Randall one more time, feeling the lizard monster releasing him as his furry tail became springy and he bounces over to the window, grabbing the cupcakes and scarfing the whole tray full of them, as he licked the icing off his purple lips and burped loudly.

"Wow... You really must've been hungry." chuckled Randall, walking over to his boyfriend and rolling his eyes. "Maybe I should've made you one big cupcake."

"Try having four stomachs and an insatiable appetite, Randy! I'm always hungry!" squealed Brandon, blasting more confetti from his head spout. "And if you wanna know, they're so yummy! I'm so happy!"

Grinning and squealing, Brandon stretches his arms out and grabbed Randall, pulling him back into a hug. He then kept his beloved lizard boyfriend close, happily bouncing around the classroom, laughing and screaming.

"This is a little much, Brandon!" gasping Randall, as he's bounced up and down alongside his boyfriend.

"Aw, come on, Randy, where's your sense of fun? This is awesome!" squealed Brandon, shooting confetti and bouncing more and more throughout the classroom, lovingly hugging Randall as tightly as he could. "Besides, I'm not gonna drop you! Way too cute for me to drop!"

Rolling his eyes and letting out a chuckle, Randall just tried to enjoy the ride, even if it's very bumpy, though Brandon was right about one thing, he's not letting him go, so he did have a sense of security when it came to being held like this.

"You had better not bounce me around town like this for a date!" whined Randall, as he could hear Brandon giggling and laughing like a child as they bounced around.

"Don't worry, Randy, we'll stay grounded for the date. I promise." reassured Brandon, kissing Randall's cheek as he blushed. "Still the cutest monster alive, even wrapped up in my arms!"

Randall blushed at all the cute talk, it was flattering enough to be referred to by his nickname, but the constant praise of being called cute was bringing a smile to his face. He couldn't help but smile, feeling pretty happy to have somebody love him this much and think so highly of the kind of monster he is. He purred and kissed Brandon softly.

"Aw, Randy..." giggled Brandon, kissing back as he shot confetti.

"That's for calling me cute." remarked Randall.

Laughing, the bill of Brandon's hat pressed into the lizard's head, as they kissed some more, making out in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's time for a date with Randall! But then again, I wanna marry the cute lizard monster, even have created a son OC for Randall and I, a little hybrid of Monster and Beast, super cute and nutty like me! Anyway, let's see how lizard boy is doing when it comes to going on a date...**

* * *

"Mike, I'm so nervous. I don't know if I can do this." whispered Randall, looking at himself in the mirror, having gotten done taking a shower and cleaning himself up. "I've never went on a date before. What if I screw up?"

It was his first date, so he does have good reason to nervous, but at the same time, he's got one of the most supportive and understanding boyfriends to have, especially one that outright states he loves and adores him very much. Brandon's such a good boyfriend to him, he loves Randall more than anything.

"Relax, lizard boy. Going on a date's easy and fun." chuckled Mike, as Randall looked at himself and made sure he was ready for tonight. "You had a shower, got your teeth brushed, and you look like you're ready to roar for this date."

Words of encouragement raised his confidence in himself over this. Part of him felt that Brandon was too good for the likes of him, though the furry Beast loyally stuck to him like glue, giving him a big hug everyday, holding his hand whenever they went to class, and their study sessions became more of cuddle and kissing times, especially with lots of belly rubs and having his chin scratched as he becomes a purring wreck.

Randall wondered if he needed to wear something formal, but Mike was having none of that. This wasn't a date to the dance, it was a night out of the town with his boyfriend, just two boys having fun.

"Mike, neither of us have cars. I can't even drive because of my vision." whined Randall, finding an excuse though Mike was ready for it. "How are we gonna enjoy a date? Take a bus?"

"Just about everything's in walking distance, Randy. Just take a couple deep breaths and calm down. It'll be fun." replied Mike, grabbing Randall's hands and looking him right in the eyes. "It'll be okay. It's your first date and Brandon loves you so much."

Randall nodded and slipped his glasses onto his face. Mike had a point. Tonight might be fun, he's getting a night away from the campus and the hectic and annoying busy work and of course the crazy bullshit, like Sullivan doing some other stupid thing. Brandon loved him, after all, the furry beastly boy loved and adored him very much and it'll be just the two of them, a night of fun for them and them alone.

"Sorry. It's just this is my first date, Brandon's so amazing, I don't want to disappoint him." replied Randall, frowning a bit.

"You won't disappoint him. He's the happiest whenever I see him with you, Randall. You mean the world to him and he's happy to be with you." reassured Mike, as he heard a knock on the door. "That must be him now."

Randall looked back towards the door and made sure there weren't any blemishes on him, looking over at his teeth. Mike went over to the door and opened it, seeing Brandon standing there, freshly showered himself, with his shaggy hair combed and hat recently washed, as he smiled and carried with him a beautifully wrapped present, as Mike chuckled to himself. Lizard boy's one lucky lizard.

"Your date has arrived and he's got you a present, lizard boy." chuckled Mike, leading Brandon into the dorm room.

Randall froze when he saw Brandon, he looked so adorable, even cleaned up, he looked very cute. He blushed as he looked around, before gazing lovingly into the supernatural glowing yellow eyes of his lover, as he spotted the present and his eyes widened. Brandon got him a present? What did he do to deserve this?

"My, Randall, you are looking so cute, especially with the glasses!" giggled Brandon, walking over to his beloved lizard boyfriend with the gift in hand. "So beautiful too! I love it!"

He kinda wanted to see Randall in the shower, but he didn't wanna come off as perverted, even if it would be sexy as hell seeing the water glisten those shimming scales of his.

"Um... Thanks. You're looking good too." shyly replied Randall, blushing deep red and his scales turning, as he chuckles nervously. "Did you get that for me?"

"Who else would would I get this for? The Queen of Beast World?" joked Brandon, presenting Randall with the present.

Chuckling, Randall looked over at the present and carefully inspected it, before opening it. He saw that it was a nice telescope meant for gazing upon the stars, it was beautiful. He could gaze upon the stars with this, as he looked back at Brandon, who smiled cutely. Putting the gift down, Randall went over to Brandon and hugged him tightly, as Brandon returned the embrace.

"I love it, Brandon! Thank you!" whispered Randall, looking back at the gift and thinking of some of the fun he'll have with this telescope.

"You're very welcome!" giggled Brandon, holding Randall's hand as they parted from the embrace. "Now come on, let's get our date started and make a night on the town."

"Good luck, you two! Don't have too much fun!" Mike wished them luck, waving his two friends off before going to his desk to study.

These two are a couple of wild men, even if they didn't know it yet.

* * *

Hand in hand, Randall and Brandon left the dormitories and the campus grounds, heading out onto the streets. Thankfully, there wasn't much in the way of crazy partying, since lots of it had calmed down now. It was much better, less crazy. Brandon gently squeezed Randall's hand and pulled him closer, kissing him softly and wetly, as Randall returned it.

"So, now that we're out from the campus, you gonna say where we're going?" asked Randall, pulling away from the kiss.

"Thought I'd start with a little pizza and a movie, something simple and nothing too extreme." revealed Brandon, smirking a bit as he had something else planned for later, it'll really be a surprise for Randall.

Pizza and movie date? It was simple yet fun, he did enjoy pizza like most monsters, though with Brandon around, he wonders if he'll get to eat anything tonight, considering his boyfriend is basically a black hole and his appetite is virtually unlimited. He chuckled and pulled Brandon close.

"At least you're keeping it small, not crazy." remarked Randall, chuckling. "Just hope I can have some pizza before you eat the whole place out of pizza and pasta."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna eat everything, besides, I want my cute lizard boyfriend around for as long as possible." giggled Brandon, planting a kiss on Randall's snout and poking the bridge of the glasses.

A warm, friendly smile spread across Randall's face and his expression softened even more, as Brandon just awed at how happy he was making his boyfriend and the fact that Randall was just so adorable and irresistible, he was the most desirable monster around. He pulled Randall closer and kissed him more and more, before pushing him onto a park bench and kissing him like crazy, as Randall purred and began kissing back as best he could.

Losing himself in the kiss, Randall and Brandon kissed and tongue kissed lovingly, as Randall gasped and squirmed, as he ropes his arms snugly around his furry beastly lover, deepening the kiss even more. Brandon slurped softly on his lips, and licks them, as he broke the kiss and lapped at Randall's neck, as he gasped and shuddered, as he squirmed, growing even more excited and happy.

"Brandon, we can't get too crazy, or we'll be reported by the CDA for indecent exposure!" gasped Randall, purring loudly, as Brandon slipped his tongue down his lizard's throat and licking his lips cutely.

"Just enjoying seeing my Randy get all squirmy, I love it when you get squirmy!" giggled Brandon, grabbing Randall's face and kissing him allover it, as he's covered in slobber, as his lips tingled and he blushed, his eyes fluttering.

Just when things couldn't get any better, Randall was a loss for words when it came to Brandon talking to him. It was almost overwhelming to be constantly loved and adored, though it was a welcome change from either being ignored or picked on. Besides, his boyfriend's cute as a button and so nice to him, he loves it!

Brandon kissed Randall a few more times, before leaping back and doing a flip, landing back on his feet. Randall panted and licked the saliva from his lips, as he got off the bench and took Brandon's hand, as they walked down the street together.

"I love you so much, Randy!" squealed Brandon, shooting another blast of confetti from his head spout as he giggled and screamed happily.

"And I love you too." replied Randall, slowly leaning down and planting a soft kiss on Brandon's furry cheek, putting his arms around the beastly boy.

Brandon giggled and snuggled up to Randall. Thankfully, not too many monsters were out and anybody that had seen them, just saw them as another cute couple. Some pre-date snuggles before they actually eat some pizza just melted Brandon's heart, the scales against his fur was so enthralling and addicting at the same time.

The moments of intimacy were awesome, both of them were just so happy to be as close to one another. It was love, both of them felt it and the two creatures just smiled at each other.

"You really are adorable when it comes to being affectionate, Randy. Such a cute and cuddly little monster, the best kind of slippery and cute lizard around." Brandon complimented him.

Randall's so happy and really trying to keep himself from blushing, though with such a childish and crazy yet cute beastly creature for a lover, it was tough, especially when Brandon's the most affectionate and loving dude around, he was such a sweetheart.

They soon arrived at the pizza place, heading inside, hands still intertwined as they sat themselves at a booth. They ordered themselves an extra large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and two large drinks, as Brandon grabbed a cheesy bread stick and devours it, letting out a loud burp.

"Do you always burp whenever you eat?" asked Randall.

"Yeah. I'll really be burping after drinking all that soda. You should have seen me at the party where I guzzled a whole bottle of orange soda and burped so loud, it shook the very foundation of the house!" proudly stated Brandon, smirking at the feat.

Thinking back to the party, before Mike and Sullivan ruined his cupcakes from chasing that mascot, it was nice before then, he got to have Brandon and Art with him and Brandon got to have some fun at the party, even show off a bit. He probably should've stayed inside a bit longer, then he'd see Brandon do something silly and dumb.

"You really are such a silly beast, you know?" remarked Randall, laughing as Brandon ate another bread stick. "And leave some for me."

Giggling, Brandon winked playfully, as Randall grabbed a cheese stick and begins eating it, as their pizza arrived. Nodding to each other, Randall grabbed a slice and Brandon grabbed three, devouring all three pieces and letting out a loud burp, as Randall begins eating his slice of pizza, amused by his beastly lover's insane eating habits.

"I am super nutty, Randy! So super nutty!" squealed Brandon, grabbing some more of the cheese sticks and stuffing his face full of them. "Super yummy and making my four stomachs so happy!"

Randall eats his pizza slice and grabbed another one, giggling as he watched as Brandon devour another slice of the pizza. Even eating on their date, Brandon kept things interesting, along with the fact the other monsters here eating were shocked by his fierce appetite. Licking the sauce off his lips, Brandon leaned in close and caught Randall in another soft and beautiful kiss.

Purring and melting into the kiss, Randall grabbed Brandon as he yelped through the kiss and pulled him from his seat and sat him beside him on the booth, as they smiled at each other and broke the kiss. Happy, Brandon cuddled up to Randall and they continued eating their pizza, as Randall grabs another slice and begins eating it, with Brandon burping as he cuddles into his happy and cute lizard boyfriend.

So far, this date is going good, nobody's bothering them, they're happy and eating some delicious food, and just spending some quality time together. A cute start for their date.

"Just wait till we're at the movies, I'll really be cuddling up to you." giggled Brandon, shooting confetti as he ate another slice of pizza.

"You might as well just sit in my lap and let me hold you in my arms if you wanna get that close." chuckled Randall, finishing his slice of pizza.

There was one more slice of pizza and Brandon let Randall have it, giggling as he finishes the cheese sticks and burps. They finished eating and Brandon took care of the bill himself, as he kissed Randall on his lips and rubs his belly, as he let out a soft purr and nuzzled him in return.

"You just love giving me those belly rubs." replied Randall, letting out a purr as he closes his eyes and relaxes.

Nothing like having a good belly rub from his adorable beastly boyfriend. He sighed and stretches, snuggling Brandon close as he savored the belly rub.

Leaving the pizza place, the movie theater was only a short walk down the street, as they they arrived there in no time. Taking care of the tickets and snacks, they enter the theater and take their seats, with the two of them holding hands.

For Randall, it brought great relief to him to know that the night was going off without a hitch, it was actually a very good first date. He relaxed and put on his 3D glasses, as he and his boyfriend enjoy the movie, munching on some popcorn as they cuddled up together.

They laughed and held each other, as the movie progressed. The happiness soared within Randall's heart, he was so happy and right now, his first date and his first boyfriend and the night hasn't become a total disaster, it was pretty much flawless.

"Looks like I got ahead of you, Sullivan. I got somebody before you did." smugly replied Randall to himself, feeling pretty happy about such a feat.

"What was that?" asked Brandon, looking back at the movie as he stuffs his face full of popcorn.

"It's nothing." replied Randall, as the movie's climax nears and he reaches out to his love.

At the movie's climax, Brandon's eyes widened as he awed right as Randall grabbed him and crushed their lips together upon the ending, throwing their arms around each other and deepening the kiss, before breaking it. Brandon giggled and rested his furry head against Randall's, hugging him tightly. Randall hugged back and smiled, running his fingers through that soft fur of his.

"Thank you, Brandon." breathed Randall, hugging his beastly love tighter and tighter.

"No, thank you, for being my boyfriend." whispered Brandon, snuggling into him and sighing contently.

Happiness erupted and love flourished, eyes of amber and emerald shimmered and glowed in the darkness of the theater, as they rose from their seats, with Brandon grabbing onto the remaining popcorn bucket with his tail, hearing a chuckle coming from his lizard lover.

"Gotta have the last of that popcorn, don't you?" playfully remarked Randall.

"Hang on a second..." said Brandon, before emptying the popcorn into his mouth and letting out a loud burp. "Much better!"

Now that the movie was finished, it was time to treat Randall to one more special surprise before heading back. They walked out from the theater and saw that a full moon was out and the sky was covered in twinkling stars.

"I guess it's time we head on back." said Randall, getting ready to head back towards the campus.

"Hold on. I've still got one more surprise for you." smirked Brandon, letting go of the lizard monster, as he chuckled and walked a short distance.

Then, he closed his eyes and began to concentrate, squealing and laughing as he sprouted his wings in all their mystic and beastly glory. Hopping off the ground and flapping them a little, becoming airborne as he flew over to Randall's side and shot confetti.

"Grab on, Randy!" grinned Brandon, extending his hand out.

What was Brandon doing? Randall was unsure about where this was going, he remembered that his beastly lover can fly and does take classes related to it at MU. He blinked a couple times and looked around, before facing Brandon and seeing that gentle yet wild smile on his face, as he slowly extended his hand and took Brandon's.

With a squeal, Brandon grabbed Randall and picked him up, cradling him bridal style in his arms. Randall was blushing like crazy, he didn't expect to be carried, but also came to realize just how strong his boyfriend truly is. Flapping his wings, Brandon securely held onto his lovable lizard and begins flying off from the theater and into the darkness of night.

"This is your surprise, I'm gonna fly you home and let you see something not many can." whispered Brandon, keeping Randall secure in his arms and warmly snuggled into his furry chest, as he flaps his wings and flew higher.

Randall didn't dare look down below, as he turns his head to see the beauty of the night sky, as they flew up to the clouds, seeing everything on the ground looking so tiny, as the moon and the stars were the only source of light for them, as Brandon flew higher and near the clouds, as Randall looked at the beauty before him.

"Brandon, it's beautiful up here..." whispered Randall, sticking his hand out as he can feel the wind blowing through his fronds.

Brandon giggled and shot confetti, as he flew faster and faster, as he flew through the clouds, with Randall sticking his hand up into the clouds, awestruck by what he's experiencing and getting to see so much beauty with his lover, as his beastly love flew higher and faster through the clouds, laughing and screaming.

"It's the winds of change you're feeling, your life is changing for better and it's only getting started!" giggled Brandon, referencing the poster in his dorm.

"You're right. This is the winds of change." smiled Randall, nodding as they flew together, enjoying the night.

Ending it as they flew even higher, bursting through the clouds as the light of the moon shined down on them, and Brandon and Randall shared a long and heartfelt kiss, pulling away from the kiss and nuzzling each other cutely.

Eventually, the fun ended as Brandon flew them back down to MU, landing right in front of the entrance to the dormitories. Letting his wings retract back into his body, he put Randall back down, as they looked at the dorms and back at each other, this night was something magical for them and it was beautiful.

"A flight home's a pretty awesome way to end a date, huh?" giggled Brandon, shooting confetti, before shooting a cupcake from his head spout and tossing it to the lizard.

"It was unexpected, but a very welcome surprise though." replied Randall, taking the cupcake and begins eating it. "I really liked it."

Randall's gonna need to prepare something special for his beastly lover, especially after the awesome night he had with him. This relationship was going smoothly, their first date was a success. And to be honest, if this is only the start of things, he's looking forward to how it will progress.

"Thanks for such a good time tonight, Brandon." smiled Randall, reaching down and hugging his beastly boyfriend warmly as he sighed.

"No problem. And say, how about you stay with me and Art for the night?" asked Brandon, putting on a cute smile and blasting some confetti out.

Bunk with him and Art? Randall was surprised by the request, but also delighted by it, imagining what it would be like snuggled together in the same bed, getting to sleep the night away wrapped in each other's arms and getting to wake up to his beastly lover.

"Sure." replied Randall, kissing Brandon softly, as he squealed and shot confetti, as they entered the dormitories.

This sure was a one heck of a night that Randall would never forget, especially that beautiful flight through the clouds. For Brandon though, he was beaming with happiness at getting to sleep with Randall, one of his wildest dreams of having the lizard in bed with him was about to come true.

Having Randall in bed, engulfed by the warmth of the blankets and their arms around each other. They'd sleep the night away together in relative bliss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, what a date between me and Randall, if I could fly, I'd for sure give him a HTTYD-like experience and let him feel the winds of change and the clouds firsthand! And now it's time for more fun with our favorite lizard boy.**

* * *

The next morning, or perhaps afternoon, due to the fact they slept in. Yawning cutely and rising from his bed, pulling the elf-like nightcap from his head, letting his messy blue hair to flow freely down, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning once more. Blinking a few times and shaking himself awake, Brandon rose from his bed, noticing a big drool spot on his pillow.

"Gross. I gotta stop doing that." whispered Brandon to himself, rubbing the remaining drool from his mouth. Sleeping in sure was nice, he just needed to get himself woken up.

Brandon's yellow eyes opened to a blurry and unfocused dorm room, reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing a purple pair of glasses. He slipped them onto his face, with his vision only getting blurrier, to his shock. He blinked a couple times through the glasses, before taking them off, his vision clearing up. His mind was waking up, as he realized these weren't his glasses and he didn't even wear glasses, for that matter.

"Wait a minute. I don't wear glasses." said Brandon, looking back at the glasses in his hands. "But where did I get these?"

He was in his dorm room, but the biggest shock came when he saw he was sharing his bed. Randall's in bed with him, sharing a pillow on the other side of the bed, curled up kinda fragile, his arms gripping onto the blanket and hugging it loosely as he slumbered. Memories of last night jolted back, the date, the flight through town, and of course, Randall spending the night here.

The slumbering lizard looked so precious, so innocent and so adorable resting on his bed.

"Aw, he sure does look cute when he's sleeping." giggled Brandon to himself, doing some stretches and getting out of bed.

Brandon noticed Art wasn't there, his pal must be out doing something. Deciding to let his boyfriend sleep a bit more, he left the dorm and went down to the bathrooms to brush his teeth and fix his hair.

Once he was finished, he figured he might as well have a little fun with Sullivan, see which of them is the scariest. The blue lump of fur was already getting comfy with the likes of Roar Omega Roar, so it looks like he won't have a chance to join, not that he wanted to anyway.

He headed back into his dorm room, entering just as Randall sprung up from his sleep, letting out a yawn as he rubs his eyes. Blinking a couple times, he grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and slipped them back on, dressed in his nightshirt and cap, his three fronds sticking out as he crawls out of the bed, slipping on his four purple slippers as he spots Brandon.

"Well good afternoon to you, Randy!" giggled Brandon, holding back his urge to tackle Randall to the bed and kiss him like crazy. He looked so incredibly adorable in his night attire, so cute!

Gosh, can Randy get anymore adorable? He was so adorable, it was insane just how cute the lizard monster can get. Brandon's so madly in love with the lizard, he just grinned and wolf whistled at the sight of the lizard monster.

"Wait it's the afternoon? I overslept?" questioned Randall, before looking back at the clock and stretching himself. "Wow! I didn't think I'd sleep in like that. Normally I'm kind of a morning monster."

"Not only that, but you look cute wearing that and so precious sleeping." giggled Brandon, pecking Randall's lips and pulling him close, as he kissed him softly.

Bunking with Brandon for the night really gave him such a goodnight's sleep, he felt very well rested and recharged. It also felt great getting to be cuddled up to his boyfriend for the whole night, he was so warm, he almost didn't bother using the covers, he was pretty content just being snuggled into his beastly love's soft fur.

But hearing that caused Randall to blush in response at the endless flattery and love coming off the Beast's furry body, as Randall's eyes shined such deep, intense love for his boyfriend and he just let out a contented sigh.

"So much for breakfast, but eh, I'll make it for it today with lunch." laughed Brandon, taking Randall's hand. "Come on, let's get ready. Got something fun today, something to really show that James P. Sullivan isn't anything special."

"Really? How so?" questioned Randall, taking his night cap off and getting the shirt off too.

"Some time ago, Brock and some of the other guys wanted to hold a roar-off between me and Sullivan, see which one of us in the scariest." revealed Brandon, pretty confident that he'll scare the pants off the son of Bill Sullivan. "I'll really show him my Beast Roar."

A grin spread across Randall's face at hearing that. At Scaring 101 class, Brandon had shown just how scary he can be in that true form of his and just what a monster he can be when it comes to scaring. It seemed like a fun little game to play.

"Having the great James P. Sullivan turned into a baby? That'll be funny to see." chuckled Randall, looking back at Brandon and taking his hand.

"I'll baby him up after I beat him by roaring, it would be a one-sided roar off if I turned him into a baby." remarked Brandon, grabbing his hat and slipping it on as they make their way out of the dorm. "Besides, it's time for them to see that little monsters can be just as scary as the big ones."

Leaving the dorm and shutting the door, the two boys made their way down the hallway and exited onto the campus ground, seeing a couple students out walking the grounds, or just doing whatever they desire on their off time. Brandon saw Brock and the other monsters all gathered together, talking about something.

"Let's see, I'll out roar Sullivan and have him turned into a baby and then I'll treat myself to a feast." Brandon declared, shooting a blast of confetti from his head spout.

"With any luck, you might be able to get into Roar Omega Roar if you beat him." replied Randall, knowing that Brandon proving to be scarier than Sullivan would perhaps make him the ideal member for such an elite fraternity.

Roar Omega Roar were supposedly the best monsters around, though most of them were just arrogant assholes and overall douchebags that Brandon honestly would grow to despise having to put up with them, especially if he had to live with them. Johnny was supposedly the best of the best, but overall he's not another dumb rich boy with a silver spoon in his mouth and drowning on overconfidence and arrogance.

Plus, joining a fraternity would mean he wouldn't see Randall as much and that was too high a price for him.

"Nah, if I hung around them chances are I'd be throwing them out of the house before too long." laughed Brandon, though a bit serious if he had to be a member of such a fraternity.

"I bet you could take Johnny easy and own the whole house if you wanted to." remarked Randall, knowing full well that Brandon would utterly make Johnny his bitch and possibly even rip his horns clean off.

Well, if Johnny were to ever cross Brandon or do anything to his boyfriend, he might show off his more offensive abilities, regardless of the Dean's warnings. Even the so-called scaring elites wouldn't dare try anything against him at risk of invoking his wrath upon them.

"If I take their house, you'll be my right hand monster and sit atop my throne as I rule over this campus." replied Brandon, kissing Randall on his cheek, as the flattered lizard giggled and blushed at the kiss.

They reached the group, seeing Sullivan clad in one of those red jackets, along with the rest of his fraternity. Brock, Claire, Mop-Top, Brock, along with George, Mike, and Art all gathered together. This must be like some serious no holds bar cage match between he and Sullivan, the two scariest monsters on campus trying to see who's got the best roar and who is the scariest one of all.

"So, the crazy creature has made his debut known. We were starting to think you wouldn't show up." came the voice of Johnny, looking down at Brandon, obviously not impressed by what he sees. "And the others think you're material for our fraternity. You don't seem as impressive as the others make you out to be."

"Looks can be deceiving and I promise you I am much more than you can imagine." smirked Brandon, shooting a blast of confetti from his head spout. "And besides, I just got woken up. Cut a Beast a break, will you?"

"Confetti? You call that scary?" mocked another member of the fraternity named Chet Alexander.

Chuckling and screaming, Brandon jumped and out stretches his arms, as they wrapped around the red crab-like monster and snaked around his body, pulling him as he screamed as he's brought before the beast's face as he growled at him.

"Confetti from my head spout isn't all I can do. I promise you I'll make a very killer roar!" Brandon narrowed his eyes, before releasing a very shaken Chet.

At that moment, James P. Sullivan himself stepped out into things, chuckling as he remembers his classmate's transformation and roar, looking at him with a smile, though friendly, Brandon wasn't that interested in him. Besides, this guy is really nothing more than an arrogant party boy that doesn't even do his homework and overall just somebody he finds annoying.

"I remember you from class. I don't believe we've met before. James P. Sullivan." Sullivan introduced himself, extending his hand out towards Brandon.

Even though he wasn't really a fan of Sullivan, he reluctantly reached out and grabbed Sullivan's furry hand, shaking it and flashing him a smile. At least he's not a complete douche.

"Brandon Beast. And I do believe we've got a little show to put on for everybody, see which one of us can roar the best!" squealed Brandon, laughing and sticking his tongue out. "Good luck, James. You're gonna need it."

"Don't need luck. Just gotta roar." remarked Sullivan, as he looked back at his fraternity and smirked.

The others monsters quickly gathered around the two monsters, as Randall came forward holding a bag containing beets and B.Y. Pens, taking out a beet and tossing it over to his boyfriend as he caught it.

"A beet? You looking for a little bit of energy before the roar?" questioned Johnny, in a mocking tone. And beets? For a creature with an appetite, he'd think he'd bring something more filling.

"Well, I missed breakfast, but I'll make up for it at lunch." replied Brandon. "And it's for a big surprise, one you're not gonna wanna miss!"

If the stories of Beasts are as real as the books say so, perhaps Brandon might make for a decent replacement for Sullivan, the blue scaring machine while fearsome is lazy and his poor performance doesn't sit well. He's already gonna win the Scare Games regardless, but if this Beast is as terrifying as legends speak about, his victory will be etched forever in infamy.

His boyfriend though was honestly a disappointment. Even if Brandon was gay, why not pick somebody like the likes of Brock or Sullivan himself for a partner instead of this timid and nervous little reptile? One thing was for sure, if Brandon was to get in, then Randall had to go. He wasn't even good scaring material.

Brock got in between Sullivan and Brandon, as the two got into their respective stances, eyes narrowing, teeth bared, and fur matted. Sullivan looked ready to scare and Brandon himself looked like he was hiding something.

"Alright, I want a good clean roar-off, no mauling whatsoever!" announced Brock. "And now let's roar!"

Sullivan went first and let loose a fearsome and horrifying roar, as Johnny and his fraternity looked on with arrogant smirks, even clapping believing that victory was theirs. The roar caused Brandon's hair to get blown back, as he caused the likes of Mike to jump at the roar.

"Beat that!" chuckled Sullivan.

"I will!" growled Brandon, smirking as he devoured the beet and let out a burp.

Then, Brandon's hat fell off and he begins twitching and violently thrashing around as his transformation is unleashed, towering over the likes of the Sullivan, his bloodshot yellow eyes looking down at them with such potent and almost primal ferocity and blood lust.

Johnny saw the form and was agape, this was Brandon's true form? It was a stark contrast from his more child-like and furry form, this was terrifying! Brandon's eyes were no longer innocent, there will full of blood lust and primal ferocity.

Narrowing his eyes, Brandon unleashed bellowing and blood curdling roar that was almost like a fearsome windstorm coming from his mouth, blowing the fur back on all the furry monsters on campus, turning the faint of heart yellow, and even causing some monsters to faint in sheer terror from the form's power.

"You're good, Sullivan, but when compared to the likes of a Beast, you can't beat something like me!" bellowed Brandon in a deep and fearsome voice, laughing as he smirked. "I can scare big kids and big monsters!"

"You and I have got to hangout some time, Brandon! I bet you'd be awesome to party with!" gasped Sullivan, in awe at the roaring power Brandon displayed! "Not even my dad can roar like that!"

"Just don't go stealing another mascot and we'll be pals, Sullivan." smiled Brandon, being a little friendly with the furry monster.

Sullivan just laughed. Johnny and his Roars looked on at Brandon in his transformed state, so powerful, fearsome, vicious, and dangerous. He was strong, maybe even the most powerful monster on campus in terms of raw power alone. He was perfect for Roar Omega Roar!

Randall walked over with the B.Y. pen and jabbed it into Brandon's leg, reverting him back to normal as he landed back on his feet. Smiling, he grabbed Randall and spun him around, pressing his lips to the lizard's in a deep and loving kiss, as Randall's eyes fluttered and he smiled upon pulling away.

"What was that for?" breathed Randall, blushing a bit more.

"Call it a victory kiss and of course to show how awesome of a boyfriend I got!" laughed Brandon, blasting confetti from his head spout as he pulled his boyfriend back into another loving kiss. "I love you!"

"Fellow monsters, we have ourselves a new scaring master, Brandon Beast!" boomed Brock, as the other monsters chanted his name.

Mike and Art went over to congratulate their friend, as Sullivan waved Brandon off and walked back to his fraternity. Johnny didn't say anything, instead he looked as Randall and Brandon were in their romantic moment, just looking at the incredible potential of the Beast and the incredible power he displayed.

"You were right about not judging on your appearance, Brandon. Your form is even mightier than I thought." said Johnny, stepping over towards Brandon. "With you, the Scare Games this year will go down in infamy! Join us, Brandon, become one of the Roars!"

"Sorry, Johnny, not interested. Besides, you got yourselves a Sullivan in your ranks." remarked Brandon, laughing as he shot another blast of confetti forth. "I've got all I have right where I am and where I belong."

Johnny turned back to Randall. These smaller less frightening monsters were making Brandon soft, having a boyfriend like Randall was beneath the likes of such a fearsome and incredible creature. He'd never take his place among the elite remaining here, especially having such a joke for a partner.

"Come on, Brandon, you'll be invited to all the best parties and get to live a life of luxury like you deserve." Johnny said, hoping to even if needed to bribe Brandon into joining them. "You have it all in you to become one of the best! Don't let such an opportunity go to waste!"

Brandon frowned. Johnny didn't want him to join and be a friend, he wanted a valuable asset to further his own goals and ambitions at victory during the Scare Games, he wanted someone more fearsome than anybody else here on campus.

"I said I'm not interested, Johnny." said Brandon, turning around as he begins walking away with Randall and grabbing his hat from the ground.

"It's that lizard of yours, isn't it?" questioned Johnny.

"That's none of your business." growled Brandon, getting a little irritated now.

Sullivan wanted Johnny to back down. If Brandon can out-roar him, than what else is he able to do and with that form, would Johnny even be able to challenge him and live?

"I'm warning you, Brandon, you may never see your future if you remain with your boyfriend! Dump him!" demanded Johnny, as Brandon turned around and shot him a death glare, almost.

Johnny froze upon seeing that look, it shook him straight to the core. Brandon was angered, he could see it within those glowing yellow eyes of his, as he slowly stepped back and kept his composure, before turning back to his fraternity brothers.

"You'll be begging to join when my words come true. Count on it!" stated Johnny, taking his leave.

"Sorry. I love Randall and I'm not leaving him for your dumb fraternity!" spat Brandon, turning back around and calming down, as Randall frowned a bit upon hearing Johnny's words.

Was Johnny right? He's one of the coolest monsters on campus, his fraternity has always won the Scare Games. Was he holding Brandon back from reaching his true greatness, was a hindrance to him?

Randall did at times felt Brandon was too good for him and there were other monsters better than him that could be better partners for the Beast.

"Randall." whispered Brandon, looking back at his beloved lizard boyfriend.

"Am I holding you back, Brandon?" asked Randall, frowning and feeling a bit saddened by such a revelation.

Brandon gasped and froze at those words, before he grabbed Randall's arms and embraced him in such a tight and warming hug, pressing his fur to his lizard lover's soft scales, hugging him incredibly tight.

"No, you don't hold me back. In fact, you are what gives me my strength, you are a pillar of hope that helps me through and your love is what gives me the power to be the best monster I can be! You are my strength, Randall." Brandon said with passion, kissing Randall deeply and passionately. "And I love you. I will keep saying it till my voice box is broke. I love you so much. You're my boyfriend and you matter to me, not Johnny nor the cool kids. I don't care what they think. I love the sweetest and bestest monster around and that's you."

Screw Johnny and his fraternity. They're not going to fill Randall's head with doubt.

Touched, Randall returned the kiss in kind, pulling Brandon closer and keeping a tight hold on his beloved, nodding as he closed his eyes, the words reaching deep down within his heart as he heard them said with passion.

"I love you, Randall. I love you." Brandon repeated, rubbing the lizard's scaly back as he hugged and kissed him.

Randall never wanted to leave. In the arms of his lover, he clung to the Beast tightly and buried himself into that soft, thick and warm fur he's grown to love so much, letting the heartfelt words of his love melt his worries away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Brandon verses Johnny would be a death sentence for the fraternity leader and proud monster. Nobody's gonna mess with Randall while this lovable beast is standing by his side, loyally loving him and being the best boyfriend he can be! And please listen to the song "Come and Follow Me" from the movie Short Circuit!**

* * *

For Randall, nothing else could compare to sharing another passionate kiss with his boyfriend. Eyes closed, lips locked, and arms thrown around each other, Randall let out a soft purr and slowly deepened the kiss with his beloved, holding onto Brandon as he felt his beastly love tightening his own grip and kissing him even more. The kiss lasted for close to two minutes this time, and neither wanted to break this kiss. Randall was getting very addicted to this.

"Mm... Brandon..." purred Randall, slowly and begrudgingly pulling away from him as he caught his breath. Brandon giggled and hugged Randall tightly as he panted, a huge grin plastered on his face as he felt such love pouring into him from the kiss.

Mike and Art just laughed. Randall was perhaps having himself a blissful high, he and Brandon had become so affectionate as of late, they really couldn't keep their hands off each other, with Mike looking at both of them, knowing things are progressing smoothly between them.

Kissing was the most addictive drug for the two monsters, both of them loved to kiss.

"That was incredible, Brandon! I really could enjoy doing this with you!" Randall said with a soft smile. He blinked through his glasses and gazed lovingly into those glowing yellow eyes, his lips still tingling from the amazing feel of the kiss.

Brandon pressed his lips to Randall's snout and hugged him close. "Really now? You loved that?" He whispered, shooting another blast of confetti forth.

Randall just nodded, settling into a warm and comforting embrace. The lizard just melted away into the warmth of the embrace, any doubts and insecurities fading from his mind, as his thoughts were brought back to this one wholesome and dear moment that he's in.

To Mike, it wouldn't be long before these two really took things to the next level, which is fine because Beasts have similar kind of anatomy to monsters and engaging in more intimate activity would hopefully go smoothly for them.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you at Monsters Inc. someday, Brandon. You blew Sullivan's fur back and basically told Johnny to shove it! You really are something!" Mike praised his efforts from earlier as he laughed. "Even got someone before Sullivan did!"

"I could careless about that stupid fraternity and their perfectionist views and traditions. As far as I'm concerned, Johnny's not special, he's just another spoiled rich boy who I would rather see locked in a cage and thrown at the bottom of the sea." growled Brandon, as Randall snuggled into him for warmth. "What I have with Randall and you guys is more important."

Mike could only laugh at that. Yeah, this Beast wasn't somebody you wanted to cross and Johnny better not be stupid enough to consider starting something with him.

For Randall, it warmed his heart to know that he was top priority for his boyfriend and their relationship meant so much to his nutty and crazy beastly companion.

"Looks like your chances at joining Roar Omega Roar are down in the toilet, but good to hear cuz' I still get to bunk with my best pal!" laughed Art, jumping onto Brandon's head and wrapping his furry limbs affectionately around his friend.

Giggling, Brandon sprouted multiple arms and stretched them out to hug Art back. There wasn't a chance he'd join a fraternity of a bunch of assholes, especially when he's got such amazing friends here and the best love partner a Beast like him can ever have.

"No need to worry because I'm not going anywhere, Art!" laughed Brandon, as Art laughed and hugged him some more. Plus, he was enjoying sleeping with Randall too.

"I hope you've been studying hard for the exam coming up. If any of us fails, it's over." said Mike, looking over at his two scaring friends.

"Believe me, I'm already gonna pass that exam, especially with my transformation. Just gotta make sure I don't blast the windows out when I roar cuz' I don't wanna have to pay for replacing em'." remarked Brandon as he laughed.

"You bring down the roof on the class and you might be graduating early, buddy." joked Mike, amused by Brandon's childish personality and antics. He was such a hoot.

"Don't need to bring down the roof, I'll be shaking the dust and debris from my fur for hours." giggled Brandon, sticking his tongue out and letting out a playful roar.

Laughing, Brandon pulled away from Randall and jumped in front of Mike, his fur matted, teeth bared, and his tongue hanging out as he let out a loud roar, as Mike chuckled and rolled his eyes, raising his arms, removing his retainer, and showing his teeth as he let out a little of a roar himself.

"You might not need to transform if you can let out a big and fearsome roar." chuckled Mike, even in his non transformed state, Brandon was still scary in his own right. "Just don't use your sonic bazooka as a backup."

"I'm trying to scare kids, not blow their eardrums out!" remarked Brandon as he giggled, laughing as he stretches himself out and squeals happily, his tongue hanging out as he laughed and laughed.

Meanwhile, watching from afar, Johnny, Sullivan, and the rest of his fraternity brothers watched as Brandon was enjoying himself in the company of Mike, Randall, and Art. He frowned upon seeing such a fearsome and powerful creature reduced to acting like a bumbling clown.

"They do nothing but soften him into nothing. He's friends with a beach ball and some crazy escaped mental patient." growled Johnny, looking at Brandon and seeing the insane potential he has when it comes to scaring.

"Might just be time to give up on him. He's not cut out for the big leagues like us." said Chet, doing his best to brown nose for Johnny. "You're far above him even in his transformed state."

"Johnny, leave the kid alone. We've already got six members, he's not gonna join us." said Sullivan, looking back at the happiness Brandon's enjoying in the company of those he cares about. "Besides, we'll win regardless if he's in or not."

Those words rang true in Johnny's head as he heard them. They've got the son of the famous Bill Sullivan in their fraternity and Brandon aside from the stories in legend about his kind, really doesn't have much in the way of a scaring legacy. But still, the potential is there and he is fit for much grander things.

Johnny just turned away and left, with Chet calling for him to wait as he chases after his hero. Sullivan and the rest of them watched as Brandon, Mike, and Randall practiced their scaring abilities, before leaving themselves.

"I'll have to remove Randall from the picture to get Brandon onto our side." resolved Johnny, not concerned with the possible repercussions he could bring by doing something so selfish.

"But if you do, Brandon might hate you and never want to join us." stated Chet.

"That's why I'm gonna get Randall to leave Brandon and cause his so-called friends to turn against him, thus he'll have nobody to turn to outside of us." revealed Johnny, thinking of the brilliance of his plan. "Scaring the lizard off will be child's play."

The other members all agreed, except for Sullivan, who frowned when he heard the plan. This wasn't right, breaking up a happy couple and trying to isolate somebody.

If the stories are anything to go by, crossing a Beast the wrong way and really playing with their emotions was known to be quite lethal, Johnny could be opening Pandora's box and unleashing something he cannot control.

Back with Brandon and his friends, Randall was practicing his own camouflage and color changing abilities, this time, handing his glasses over to Art so they wouldn't give him away when it came to scaring kids. Brandon clapped and shot confetti, tossing a cupcake over to his beloved lizard monster.

"Stupendous, Randy! Awesome!" squealed Brandon, as he shot another blast of confetti from his head spout as he squealed. Randy's camouflage abilities were second to none, so cool!

When Randall reappeared, Brandon squealed and tackled him onto the grass, hearing a yelp from the lizard as they got tangled in each other's arms. Brandon responded by kissing Randall allover his face and giving him one heck of a passionate and deep kiss, his tongue slipping into his mouth and tickling his throat, as Randall squirmed and purred, deepening the kiss himself and returning the tongue kiss in kind.

Losing themselves to the blissful moment and really drowning in their overflowing love, Randall and Brandon made out on the ground, arms exploring each other's bodies, as Brandon presses himself against Randall's body, demanding more from his lizard lover, feeling as Randall tightens the hold onto him, both of them beginning to get a little hot as they began to grind into one another.

"You two don't need to be fooling around out here!" chuckled Mike through his remark, getting the attention of both lovers.

Realizing what was transpiring, they quickly broke the kiss and looked back at each other, blushing heavily. Thankfully, they stopped before it got a little too much.

"Wow, you two dudes are crazy when it comes to love!" laughed Art, seeing how hot and bothered his two pals had gotten.

Shaking the grass off, Randall and Brandon awkwardly looked back at each other, as Randall rubs the back of his neck. Neither of them expected things to get that far, nor were they prepared for the passion and attraction to drive up new feelings, feelings that made them feel a little bit strange.

Randall hadn't had much experience when it came to sex, only learning about it through a sexual education class. He wasn't sure about sex, it seemed like the next level and beyond for a relationship, but considering that Brandon's a different species than him, would it even be possible to engage in sexual intercourse?

Brandon himself was a virgin. His previous relationship with Phlegm never got sexual, thankfully. The hormones of a teenager were something fierce, especially when the attraction was just unreal. To Brandon, Randall's the cutest and most attractive monster on campus, he's madly in love with him.

"You two might need to get some condoms if you haven't already." chuckled Mike, as Randall and Brandon both blushed furiously at that.

"Mike!" screamed both Randall and Brandon in unison, looking at each other, as Randall's scales turned bright red in response to that.

The mental screaming going on in both their heads was insane. Neither of them were ready to partake in sexual intercourse, they wanted to make sure the other was comfortable with it before engaging, and on top of that, wanted to be sure they were ready to take that next big step in their relationship.

But still, the idea of sex was something that came into their minds from time to time.

Taking Randall's hand, Brandon nervously said they needed to talk alone, as he and Randall quickly left the eyes of their chuckling beach ball friend. Art just rolled his eyes, as he looked back at Mike.

"Maybe it wasn't the best time to say something like that." revealed Art, as Mike just rolled his single eye in response.

Maybe crossing that road was a bit too early for the two boys, especially considering how shy and nervous Randall is and the fact that Brandon and him haven't really gotten too physical in terms of sexual intimacy outside of constant affection and kissing.

Heading to a spot more private, like behind the bleachers near the football field, Randall and Brandon were completely alone, as they looked back at each other, the heat begins to go away and they both sat together on a bench, as they cuddled up together and Brandon took the lizard's hand and held it tightly.

"Sorry." blushed Brandon, cuddling up to Randall and gently squeezing his hand cutely.

"We're dating, but I don't think we're ready for that just yet. Besides, I'm a bit lacking in the experience with that." revealed Randall, blushing even harder.

"So am I. My last relationship wasn't sexual either, we broke up way before it could ever get to that level. I'm not inexperienced either." blushed Brandon. "Virgin too."

Hearing that brought a sense of relief and calm onto Randall. They're both virgins, so if they do have sex, they'll be taking each other's virginity. It'll be their first time, the first sex they'll ever have and it'll be theirs.

"We don't have to partake in sex, Randall. I'll love you without it." promised Brandon, bringing Randall's face up to his and locking their lips together once more in love.

Purring, Randall snakes his arms lovingly around Brandon's furry body and pulls him closer, melting into the kiss softly. This kiss was softer, filled with love and warmth, as they basked in the moment, as Brandon brought his arms up and stroked at those fronds, enjoying the cute purring his lizard boyfriend's making as they cuddled even closer to each other, love overflowing as they kissed more wetly and hungrily.

Removing the glasses, Randall sat them aside and kissed more lovingly and with passion, as Brandon removed his hat and squealed and moaned happily, kissing back with just as much love and passion, clinging onto his beloved lizard for dear life and snuggling into him.

"I won't let you go, Randall. You are everything to me, my love." whispered Brandon, his lips tingling as he dove back into the kiss full force as he kissed Randall with everything he's got.

Randall's heart was overflowing with happiness. He kissed back with all his might, trying to meet Brandon as best he could, their hold on one another tightening as they laid down on the bench and embraced each other in a close hug, as Randall inhaled the inviting scent of his beloved's fur, sighing contently.

"Your fur smells nice." whispered Randall, as he purred into the kiss.

"Thanks for noticing. I used some of Art's new watermelon shampoo, really gets my fur cleaned and leaves a nice smell! Too bad it doesn't taste like watermelon though." laughed Brandon, sticking his tongue out in disgust as he shot confetti.

Randall let out a chuckle at that and gave an amused face. Did his boyfriend seriously drink some fruity shampoo? Well, that childish nature of his is crazy, but it's the good kind of crazy and he found it adorable.

"I'll make sure to make you a watermelon treat that's actually eatable and be just as yummy." remarked Randall, nuzzling Brandon's face, as the cute beastly boy squealed and kissed him wildly and sloppily.

Oh yeah, Randall really knows how to bring a smile to this nutty Beast's face, whip him up something yummy. Brandon laughed and snuggled up to his lizard love, hugging him warmly and snuggling into that soft scaly chest of his, sighting contently.

Randall just laughed and remained there, smiling warmly at the adorable creature he loves, the warmth from the embrace felt so incredible, he couldn't get enough of the fur against his scales and the beautiful action they have.

"Here's another cupcake for the cutest lizard ever!" giggled Brandon, as he pecked Randall's lips and blasts another cupcake from his head spout.

Grabbing the cupcake, Randall takes a bite from it and looks back at the cute beastly creature holding him. Brandon didn't care about being with the cool kids, he cared about him more, he chooses him over the likes of Johnny and Sullivan.

He thought about the words Johnny had spoken about their relationship holding Brandon back from his full potential, it seemed like bullshit the more he thought of it. Brandon's scary and he doesn't need to be part of a group of assholes to show that he's the best, he's already the best monster he can be and he chooses to be around monsters that matter to him and those he cares for.

"I really don't slow you down." smiled Randall, pulling Brandon even closer.

"I told you. You're more of a monster than Johnny will ever be and while he drowns in arrogance and overconfidence, I'll remain here with you and the monsters that matter to me." revealed Brandon, kissing Randall softly and licking his lips. "I love you."

Above the likes of Johnny and Roar Omega Roar? Brandon put him above the likes of these so-called scaring elites, Randall felt better about himself hearing that. It made him feel happy about himself, if being with those assholes means being part of the cool crowd, he's not interested anymore.

Randall and Brandon smiled at each other, snuggling as close to each other as they could, as Brandon ran his hand along his lizard love's chest, pulling him back into another kiss, as he sighed contently, shooting confetti from his head spout.

"Well, looks like we finally found you and lizard boy!" came Mike's voice, as he showed up with Art. Of all times for them to show up.

"Dammit, Mike, you ever heard of knocking?" hissed Randall as he pulled away from the kiss.

"You two are hiding under the bleachers." remarked Mike.

So much for a little privacy. Randall and Brandon reluctantly pull away from their embrace and get off the bench, going over to greet Mike and Art, as Randall grabbed his glasses and put them back on.

"Besides, you two are gonna miss dinner and they've really got a feast prepared." Mike added.

Brandon's yellow eyes went wide upon hearing that. He squealed and leaped forward, blasting confetti from his head spout like an erupting volcano. He stuck his tongue out and drooled, as he could hear his friends laugh from behind him.

"Come on, Randy, they've got a feast ready for me! I'm starving!" screamed Brandon and taking his hat, running out from under the bleachers as his friends follow behind him.

"Food's always the best way to get him running." laughed Mike, enjoying the humorous side of his beastly pal. "If the Scare Games were all about food, he'd win claws down!"

Randall laughed and walked after Brandon, as the two monsters nodded to each other and headed back onto the campus grounds, running towards the lunch room, unaware of six monsters in red watching them.

"When the lizard's alone, we'll scare him off!" growled Johnny, as all his followers, except for a reluctant Sullivan agree.


	13. Chapter 13

**At the halfway point of the story, chapter 13's coming your way and let's see more on Brandon and Randall, with more love between these two and let's see how Johnny's plan unfolds to recruit Brandon to his fraternity...**

* * *

Scaring 101 class was pretty uneventful. Brandon, Mike, and Randall each received passing grades on their work assignments, with Mike really standing out for his intelligence, correctly answering each question Professor Knight had given, as Brandon jokingly remarked on him becoming the teacher's pet before too long, laughing at his own joke as he snickers to himself.

"Keep on laughing, pal. I'm gonna be the best Scarer ever." proudly stated Mike, pointing to himself with a smirk on his face.

"I'd be careful about the ego, Mike. Too much ego can really be a downfall." giggled Brandon, sticking his tongue out. "You'll want to show some modesty when it comes to becoming a Scarer."

"Modesty? You think you have a chance at out-scaring me?" smirked Mike, though in a playful kind of way.

Brandon just laughed and shot a blast of confetti from his head spout. The confetti might make him seem underwhelming to the other monsters, but they know he's much more than what he appears and his cute and cuddly appearance is nothing compared to the true horror his beastly nature possesses.

Professor Knight came by with another work assignment for the class to do, with Mike already confident that he's gonna pass it with flying colors. Brandon looked down at Randall, giving him a playful wink, as Randall nodded and smiled up at his beastly lover.

"You got another date planned, lizard boy?" asked Mike, as Randall begins blushing heavily.

Randall didn't say anything, instead he just gave his chum a simple nod. Maintaining a relationship was something else, but even more so, trying to keep secrets was next to impossible, especially since most of the campus, including the likes of the Dean herself knew of their blossoming romance. Being as shy as he was, he and Brandon started to spend more time alone, just so they can enjoy their affectionate times without being interrupted.

Mike still remembers the time when Brandon got out of the showers and was clad in only a towel, the flustered look on Randall's face when he saw his boyfriend that exposed was something for the history books, along with his beastly friend's crazy freak out moment.

"No talking!" demanded Professor Knight, as the work assignment began.

The class got to work on the assignment, with Mike finishing his own work in record time. Randall and Brandon both rolled their eyes and chuckled, as they continued working on the assignment, as they could hear a faint snoring coming from the class, with Brandon looking up to see Sullivan slumped over in his seat, fast asleep.

"So, the big blue lug's all tuckered out from the partying, eh? Kinda like him better this way." whispered Brandon to himself, snickering quietly.

Going back to his own work, Brandon finishes up, alongside Randall and most of the other class, as the bell rang, jolting Sullivan from his sleep, as he looked down at his work assignment covered in droll and grabbed his pencil, rushing through it and putting anything down on the piece of the paper, finishing it record time.

"Well, Sullivan, bravo on completing an assignment in less than a minute." sarcastically remarked Brandon, clapping at the display.

"Thanks. As long as I get a 'D', I'll be fine." replied Sullivan, as Randall and Mike both face palm at that. Well, Sullivan's gonna be lucky to keep a 'D' average if he's that lazy.

"Idiot..." remarked Randall, annoyed.

Grabbing their books, Brandon put his hat on and gave Sullivan a nod, as he reached out and gave a fist bump, which was returned. Brandon rolled his eyes and exited the class alongside his two friends, as he laughs to himself and shot confetti.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up failing during his time here. He's got himself a good roar, but at the same time, he's so lazy and kinda dumb, he'll be lucky to even follow in his father footsteps." laughed Brandon, shooting another blast of confetti from his head spout.

No offense towards Sullivan, but he's not gonna last long around here unless he really takes more of a focus in the academic portion of the Scaring Program. The Dean demands excellency, not mediocrity.

"I was kinda freaking out when he came into our dorm with Fear Tech's mascot and ended up getting crushed with a bookcase. I was thinking I had a dead monster on my hands." chuckled Mike, thinking back to how chaotic that night was. "At least I got my hat back though."

That would've been something to see Sullivan getting a bookcase falling on him. Brandon snickered and laughed a little at that, even though he hadn't seen the event take place, he had always seeing comedic disasters happen to monsters, he remembers busting out laughing when he'd see dumb monsters on TV doing stupid stuff.

"Too bad you didn't have a camera, I'd be laughing for hours on end seeing that!" giggled Brandon, laughing as he stuck his tongue out, as another blast of confetti erupts from his head spout.

"I'm surprised you still have confetti to spare when it comes to being as excitable as you can be." remarked Mike, as Brandon just rolled his eyes and focused on Randall, pulling the monster into another sweet and blissful kiss.

Melting slowly into the kiss and purring, Randall uses his free hands to embrace Brandon and returning the kiss in kind, as Brandon sprouts additional arms and snugly wraps them around him as they enjoyed the kiss. Mike laughed as he saw the two monster boys closing their eyes, easing into the kiss and cuddling close.

"Well, lizard boy and beast boy are already getting close." laughed Mike.

Randall and Brandon simply ignored Mike's joke, focusing more on each other and the affectionate moment they're sharing. They briefly broke the kiss, looking at each other, the emerald and amber in their eyes glowing and shimmering with such love, as they deepened the kiss some more, and snuggled into each other some more, with Randall letting out some cute purring as he slips his forked tongue into his mouth.

Brandon squealed and shot confetti, kissing Randall back deeper and wetter, slurping softly on Randall's soft lips. The softness and smooth feel of those lips really melted the Beast's heart as he savored the warmth, and deepening the kiss even more, pressing his lips to the lizard's and hugging him even tighter, as he strokes and rubs his scaly back as he held onto him and kissing him some more.

Randall and Brandon sighed and eventually broke the kiss, as Randall blinked through his large purple glasses, finding his boyfriend as cute as a button the way he looked after enjoying some very incredible kissing.

"You really are getting better when it comes to kissing, Randy!" squealed Brandon, licking Randall's lips and breaking the small bridge of saliva connecting them.

Blushing at the compliment, Randall was flattered to hear that he was a good kisser. Naturally, he didn't have much experience, but he's learning how to kiss, thanks to the constant kissing he does with his boyfriend.

"Um, thanks." blushed Randall, smiling as he blinked a couple times, his eyes roaming Brandon's furry body. The Beast was very beautiful, more beautiful than he could imagine.

Giggling, Brandon hugged Randall, snuggling as close as he could into his beloved lizard monster, kissing those soft lips once more. Mike laughed, at this rate, these two are gonna cuddled together in Scaring 101 class, they're so affectionate.

"Come on, Brandon, you're gonna get lizard boy to change all kinds of colors!" laughed Mike, as Brandon pulled Randall closer and deepening the kiss some more.

"Hurry up and give me another kiss, Brandon!" purred Randall, melting into the kiss and slurping softly on his boyfriend's lips, pressing into him for warmth.

Looking at the sight in disgust and disappointment, Johnny and his fraternity watched as Brandon and Randall were locked in another kiss, as the larger horned monster just shrugged and looked on in utter contempt. The vast potential of such a creature being squandered by his unwillingness to strive to soar above the rest and his attachment towards this pathetic lizard.

"Such a waste..." growled Johnny, looking on as he spat to himself. "Dammit, Brandon, you could be so much more if you got rid of the lizard!"

"He's never gonna be cut out for the likes of Roar Omega Roar, even if he does join us" added Chet, annoyed at the cute sight between the monsters. "The lizard's already made him too soft."

Sullivan just frowned at this. Were his fellow brothers serious about trying to break Brandon and isolate him from everyone here just to make him one of them? The worst that could happen would be that Brandon's thrown into a rage and he takes his anger out on them, possibly even killing them.

"When they separate, we'll get Randall and make the lizard go away." smirked Johnny, a sinister smile on his face as he looked back at Randall.

Whatever was gonna happen was only gonna end in tears and Johnny's probably gonna be the monster who's crying at the end of this. Sullivan wanted no part of this.

Randall and Brandon kept their arms snugly around each other, kissing more softly and basking in the beauty of their deep love for each other. Brandon shot confetti and blasts another cupcake out for his beloved lizard lover, as Randall caught it with his tail and they pulled away from the kiss, giggling at each other.

"I can't ever get enough of your cupcakes." giggled Randall, taking a bite from his cupcake and licking the icing from his lips.

"I can say the same about your cupcakes, I love em'!" squealed Brandon, snuggling even closer to Randall and hugging him warmly, letting his soft fur warm him up nicely. "And I'll keep you nice and warm while you eat it!"

Could Randall ask for a better boyfriend? It wasn't possible because he's got the best boyfriend around, somebody who just loves him to the ends of Monstropolis and back and does everything he can to bring a smile to the lizard's face.

"I'll make you some and then even a little something special for you, Brandon." smiled Randall, kissing Brandon on his cheek as he finishes his cupcake.

Their next classes were coming up, but at least they'd be able to see each other again once the lunch period rolls around. Brandon kissed Randall one more time and hugged him, before pulling away as he giggled and gave another warm smile to his grinning and happy lizard lover.

"I'll be seeing you real soon, Randy. Until we love on each other again." giggled Brandon, biding Randall farewell as he heads off to his next class.

"Love you, Brandon." whispered Randall, briefly turning pink and a happy grin spreading across his face, as his color returns to normal.

Mike soon left to go return some books to the library, leaving Randall alone. The lizard monster adjusts his glasses, before skittering off to his next class, unaware that he's been watched.

"He's alone, now's the time we strike. Let's go, boys." ordered Johnny, as they go after Randall, with the exception of Sullivan, who headed off in the direction Brandon was going.

This was beyond wrong, it was a terrible idea to break two happy monsters up. He rushed off in the direction Brandon was going, he couldn't straight up confront Johnny about it, but he could alert Brandon to what was about to transpire and hopefully put a stop to something bad.

He spotted Brandon about to enter class, his pace increasing as he begins to chase after the beastly kid, as Brandon's horns perk up and he turns around to see Sullivan running towards him.

"Sullivan?" Brandon said, as the big blue monster reached him and panted a little. "Mind telling me what the rush is? You don't even attend this class."

"Brandon, there's something you need to know..." panted Sullivan, taking a second to catch his breath as he looks right at Brandon. "Johnny's planning to do something bad with Randall to get you to join Roar Omega Roar."

Brandon felt his blood beginning to boil at the thought of that spoiled rich monster even thinking of harming Randall. He clenches his fist as he can feel his true beastly nature start to get fired up, as he keeps himself together and looks at Sullivan.

"They think your friends and relationship with Randall are holding you back! Johnny and the others are gonna do whatever it takes to scare Randall away, even if they have to hurt him! He wants you in the fraternity and he's willing to destroy you to bring you in!" revealed Sullivan, frowning as he felt a little guilty. "You need to find your boyfriend before they get to him."

Hearing those words just made Brandon angrier and angrier, he narrowed his eyes and growled, grasping onto his sack of beets and B.Y. Pens. He could feel the fury and rage exploding within him, the fire of his beastly nature erupting as he felt the aggressive side of his transformation start to flow into him, as he snarled.

"If they even touch a single frond on his head, I will rip them apart!" roared Brandon, his teeth bared as he snarled and roared.

Even though Sullivan feared for what could happen to his fraternity brothers, he couldn't stand by and watch two monsters get emotionally destroyed, let alone seeing a monster as innocent and vulnerable as Randall be potentially harmed in some manner.

"Come on, if you know where Randall's class is, we can stop them." said Sullivan, as Brandon gave a nod, the two monsters rushing off to Randall's aid.

As they rushed off together, Brandon could only have a single faint thought in the back of his mind. Sullivan risked his own membership for the top fraternity just to stop a great injustice from happening. Perhaps the big blue idiot wasn't so bad, after all.

Meanwhile, at the other end of MU, Randall's making his way towards the class, as his fronds perk up to the sounds of multiple monsters walking towards him, heavy footsteps as he slowly turned around and saw Johnny and his fraternity stepping closer to him.

"Johnny?" breathed Randall, confused as to why he would be approaching him.

"You must be the lizard that Brandon's all into, a little baby gecko." laughed Johnny, slowly stepped towards the lizard monster. "I just wanna talk to the monster who wants to get in with the cool kids."

To Johnny, Randall's perhaps one of the most pathetic monsters on campus, even more worthless than the beach ball. A lonely little gecko desperately seeking friends and is willing to bake cupcakes just to get others to like him. He's such a joke of a monster.

Randall was beginning to grow uncomfortable, as he watched as the other members of Roar Omega Roar slowly circled around him, not giving him any means to skitter away from them.

"Talk?" questioned Randall, gulping.

"Yeah, you wanted to get in good with the cool kids, didn't you?" remarked Johnny, overshadowing Randall as he laughed. "Just a friendly little chat between two friends."

Friends? This wasn't right. He may have wanted to try and get in with them, but he's learning to accept himself for who he is, not try to crumble to peer pressure and be something he's not. Brandon, along with Mike, Art, and even some others are who he belongs with.

"You're holding Brandon back from reaching his full potential, gecko. He's the member of a nearly extinct race and his scaring power even rivals the likes of us, but your relationship with him and those pathetic friends are softening him up, making him into a disappointment among his kind." said Johnny, taking a step closer as he continues. "A creature of his caliber deserves to walk among monsters that stand above all others. And that is why you're gonna be a good little lizard and break up with Brandon."

Randall's eyes widened in horror. Break up with Brandon? He couldn't, he felt love for his beastly boyfriend and cherished all the time they spent together. Brandon's the one who's made him perhaps the happiest he's been in a long time.

"Break up with Brandon? Never!" yelled Randall, getting a little angry, as he narrows his eyes at Johnny in a glare. "I love him!"

"We don't care if you love him! You're gonna break up with him so he can be ours!" demanded Chet, holding his pincers out in a threatening manner.

Johnny smirked, as he allowed Javier, Chip, and Reggie to slowly move in towards the cornered lizard monster, each one of them taking notice of the fear present in Randall's eyes.

"You can't make me!" hissed Randall.

"If you don't, we can make sure you don't ever return to MU again! Besides, you've already failed as a monster." said Johnny, holding his hand up to keep his henchman in place. "Monsters aren't afraid of anything and you're afraid of us!"

"Now do as Johnny says and we won't have to hurt you!" threatened Chet.

Randall gulped and paled at what he saw before him, just as Johnny stepped towards him, grasping the lizard monster by his throat, as Randall screamed and squirmed in the arms of the larger monster, as Johnny lifted him up, laughing at the fearful lizard.

"Brandon belongs to us! We'll destroy whatever bonds he has and when he has nobody, he'll turn to us!" laughed Johnny, shooting an evil glare at Randall as he knocked the glasses off him.

Tears began to fill Randall's eyes, he was shaking and squirming with fear, held against his will by a monster he once thought represented the best of the best. Chet and the others slowly advanced upon him, ready to take care of this small purple problem the easy way.

"Don't take it too hard, little lizard. You never belonged here anyway." remarked Johnny as he laughed. "We'll take good care of your boyfriend."


	14. Chapter 14

**Now we're gonna see some action unfold, also make the bond between Randall and Brandon even stronger, with the love overflowing big time for the two boys and Johnny's gonna be having himself a date with the concrete soon, a really close encounter too! Let's see how things unfold here...**

* * *

Crying and whimpering, Randall closed his eyes and braced for what was about to happen to him. Johnny and his henchman just laughed at the squirming and sobbing coward of a reptile in their grasp. Johnny was enjoying seeing poor Randall in this state, it seemed to suit the lizard well.

"Even more of a loser than a thought. Pathetic." Johnny spat, venom in his voice as he reveled in his moment.

However, Brandon and Sullivan arrived on scene immediately, with the Beast's yellow eyes glowing and burning with such hate, smoke coming from his head spout as he growled and bared his teeth out, his eyes briefly turning red in response to his growing rage and fire, though what really shattered him was seeing Randall crying and squirming to get free, tears threatening to fall as he saw the horror.

"Brandon?" asked Sullivan, feeling concerned not only for Randall's safety, but also for his fraternity brothers.

"GET. YOUR. CLAWS. OFF. MY. BOYFRIEND!" viciously roared Brandon, as Johnny and the Roars turned to face the enraged and steaming Beast before them.

"Brandon, you've come to save your boyfriend? How touching." mocked Johnny, laughing at the futile attempt. He's gotten so soft, he'd try to save this joke of a monster.

This was just icing on the cake. Brandon can witness seeing his boyfriend frightened off from MU, the heartbreak and despair will make him turn to his fraternity and he'll belong to them.

"EITHER YOU PUT HIM DOWN, OR THE ARM COMES OFF!" roared Brandon, sounding serious with his threat. Sullivan gulped.

Fury and rage was boiling over, the Beast's eyes burned red with hatred and he unleashed a furious Beast Roar, the violent pink waves of energy blasting at Johnny and his fraternity brothers, as they were almost sent flying, pink lightning striking the ground around them, as Brandon roared with such fury and hatred, the killer intent was so strong, Sullivan could feel it!

This was bad! Johnny and all of them could die! Sullivan himself was afraid, he was shaking and trembling in terror by what he's seeing, the sheer power of Brandon and his beastly nature, with his anger even strengthening these powers to dangerous levels.

"I'm warning you, Johnny, release Randall or I'll turn you inside out!" snarled Brandon, as he saw Johnny's henchman all shaken up from the force of that roar, their red clothing torn as well.

Javier, Reggie, and Chip were a bit shaken from it, Chet was actually growing afraid, he could see his own death by looking into Brandon's hate-filled eyes. To the Roars, they no longer saw the innocence and childish nature of this Beast, now they could feel the blood lust so palpable and a hint of insanity and sadism present in those eyes.

For Johnny though, he saw a haunting vision of Brandon in his transformed state, breaking both his arms, ripping his horns from his head, his claws slashing deep into his skin, and finally seeing the monster plunge his claws through his chest and rip his heart out. The bone-chilling cold overcame him, he saw his death and he could feel like something awful was going to happen.

"You leave Randall and join us and I won't harm your little gecko of a boyfriend." demanded Johnny, trying to keep his composure, he was too proud of a monster to show fear, even if he's standing in the presence of something dangerous. "We got a deal?"

"You will leave my boyfriend alone! I won't ever join the likes of you, not after this!" roared Brandon, slowly stomping towards the group, as Javier stepped in front, intending to keep Brandon from advancing. "Out of my way, cockroach!"

Javier didn't move, as Chip and Reggie join in, both of them circling around Brandon, as Sullivan gulped, nervous about what was about to transpire. He hoped Johnny wouldn't have a death wish.

"Perhaps you need a little incentive." replied Johnny, turning to Chet who gave a nod and advanced towards Randall.

Chet was gonna pinch Randall's fronds off, he knew how sensitive they were and the painful screams of the lizard's cries will surely break Brandon enough to get him to see things Johnny's way.

But as the crab-like monster was about to attack, Brandon launched his tongue out and wrapped it around Chet to strangle him, as he gagged and gasped for air, feeling himself being crushed by the Beast's strong tongue, before being lifted up and released, slamming headfirst into a tree and falling unconscious.

"HOW. DARE. YOU!" roared Brandon, reaching into his sack and taking out a beet.

"Don't do it!" yelled Sullivan, just as the Beast tossed his hat to him for safe keeping.

"Hang onto that for me!" growled Brandon.

Brandon downed the beet and let out a burp, before twitching and thrashing around violently, as he transforms and let out a bellowing roar that could be heard throughout the campus, as Chip, Reggie, and Javier slowly backed away in fear, as Brandon spotted them and stomped towards them, leaving deep indentations in the grounds as he stomped.

"You had your chance to back down, now you fall!" roared Brandon, charging at the three terrified monster jocks standing in front of him.

Brandon stretched his arms out and grabbed the screaming Chip and Reggie, smashing them together repeatedly, and then crushing them so hard, to the point where he could crush their bones, both of them oozing blood and screaming in such torturous agony, before tossing them aside.

Javier's four eyes widened in terror, he saw two of his friends and fellow brothers nearly die before his eyes. There wasn't a chance in horror he could even take on something this dangerous, this dark and insane!

"What are you waiting for, Javier, stop him!" ordered Johnny.

Before he could even think of what to do, Brandon charged and swatted him away like a fly, sending him flying off into the sky and disappearing from view. Sullivan fell to his knees and watched in horror. This wasn't a fight to save his boyfriend, this was revenge and his insanity is taking over.

"Now I shall finish with you, Johnny, and we shall begin with pain!" laughed Brandon, the laughter sounding twisted and sadistic, it wasn't anything like the laugh he heard before.

Now fearing for his life, Johnny grabbed Randall and held him up, grasping onto the lizard's head, threatening to snap Randall's neck and end the lizard here and now.

The act seemed to just enrage Brandon even further, the darkness and insanity rising and his rational thinking begins to fade, being replaced by a never ending lust for blood and desire to destroy and devour all in his wake.

Frantic, Sullivan looked through the discarded sack for a B.Y. Pen. Johnny was going to die and perhaps all of MU was going to be next.

"Brandon, don't do this! Don't let yourself be taken over by this transformation! Fight it! You love Randall, then save him and save yourself!" yelled Sullivan. "This transformation isn't you! Save Randall! Killing Johnny's not worth it!"

Brandon's blood thirsty and sadistic expression softened somewhat, as he looked at Randall, still trapped in Johnny's grasp. He frowned and looked at his claws, clenching them as he let out a fierce roar of pain and anger, before looking back at Johnny, determined.

Before Johnny even had time to react, Brandon stretched one of his arms out and crushed Johnny's arm, releasing Randall from his grasp. He then charged at the now terrified fraternity president and attacked, dealing a fury of punches to the once proud and fearsome monster, using his claws to slash him across the chest, leaving three deep gashes on his chest that poured blood.

Clutching his bleeding chest and screaming, Brandon lunged at him and growled, his eyes narrowed, as Johnny whimpered and screamed, as Brandon brought his arm up and clenched it into a fist. Closing his eyes, Johnny braced himself for death.

"Brandon!" screamed Sullivan and Randall at the same time.

But what came next surprised them both, instead of connecting with Johnny's bruised and bloodied face, Brandon struck the ground, generating a small shock wave and leaving a fairy deep crater in the ground next to Johnny, before rising and glaring down hatefully at injured and wounded fraternity president.

"I stopped myself from killing you, but if you ever so much as come near my boyfriend or any of my friends, I will wretch your soul from your pathetic body and bathe in your very blood!" snarled Brandon, before unleashing a fearsome roar that made Johnny frantically nod that he'd stay away.

Grabbing a B.Y. Pen, Sullivan leaped into action and jabs it right into Brandon's leg, reverting him back to normal as he caught the now returned Beast in his arms. Setting him back down, Brandon looked over at the carnage and back over to the bloodied and shaken Johnny, his hands shaking as he slowly stepped back from the scene.

He did this? Johnny was trembling and practically screaming for mercy, Javier was probably sent across town, Chip, Chet, and Reggie also got themselves badly beat up one of them might have a concussion. He could feel himself losing the battle to his beastly nature, he almost surrendered himself to his destructive nature and he would've been responsible for the murder of five monsters.

For Randall though, he was worried. More worried about his boyfriend. This was different. He'd never seen Brandon this aggressive before, this brutal and dangerous. He wasn't too concerned with himself at the moment, looking at his love with worry.

"Brandon?" Randall said as he slowly stepped over, picking up his glasses. "Brandon?"

"Randall..." whispered Brandon, his voice breaking as he threw his arms around Randall in a tight hug.

Randall stiffened but relaxed and hugged back. He wrapped all four of his arms securely around his beastly boyfriend, as Brandon sniffled and sighed, snuggling as close as he could into his lizard's embrace. He felt tears in his eyes that threatened to fall.

Sullivan said nothing as he watched as Brandon and Randall tearfully embraced each other. He was relived Randall wasn't hurt, but also happy that Brandon was able to stop himself before it had gone too far.

To Randall, even though Brandon had transformed and nearly lost himself, he felt happy that his boyfriend saved him, even if it did come at the cost of injuring five monsters, but they did have it coming and his boyfriend had warned them multiple times. Right now, all that mattered was being with Brandon, as he held onto the shaken and whimpering Beast, hugging him close.

"It's okay, Brandon, it's all over now." whispered Randall, hugging Brandon even tighter, as he rests his scaly head on top of the Beast's furry one. "I'm fine, thanks to you."

He was grateful. Brandon came through for him, he saved him. He felt tears of his own begin to fall from his eyes, letting Brandon cry into his chest while he held him and cried alongside him. He wiped a couple tears from Brandon's face, as he snuggled him even closer, the hug tightening, and the embrace deepening. All that was important now, was staying together and sharing this comforting moment.

Sullivan just let out a relived sigh and smiled at the heartwarming moment. He knew he did the right thing, even if things got a bit out of hand. He then gasped and looked up in horror, as he saw the fearsome Dean flying ominously above them, as she swooped down and landed with grace, retracting her wings as she looked at the scene before her.

Roar Omega Roar was on the ground, the leader Johnny injured and bleeding from multiple wounds, James Sullivan was present at the scene, along with Randall Boggs and Brandon Beast, as her eyes widened and her focus shifted over to Brandon, who's currently wrapped within Randall's arms, the two monsters holding onto each other as they cried.

"So, it has come to this, has it?" coldly came the Dean's voice, looking back at Randall and Brandon and then over to the bloodied Johnny. "What a disappointment you turned out to be, Mr. Worthington. Unfortunate that it had to go this far and for you and your fraternity to stoop so low."

As cold and calculating as she was, she wasn't one to tolerate nonsense, nor allow such things as bullying on her campus grounds. She shot Johnny an icy cold glare, before slowly making her way over towards the two monsters.

Brandon has potential to become a grand Scarer and while Randall himself doesn't come off as that impressive, his camouflage is a unique trait. She wasn't about to allow two innocent monsters to be tormented by fellow students, regardless of what status they held.

"I tend to not allow such things as violence occur on my campus grounds, you're lucky I don't have you expelled for what happened. You even recklessly let your anger take hold and nearly lost yourself to the destructive nature." stated the Dean, as Brandon's eyes widened in horror at her words. "However, because you acted in self defense and in order to protect a fellow classmate from harm, I will ignore this incident."

Lowering his horns and sighing with relief, Brandon gave her a nod, as she slowly inspected him and Randall, the icy cold look in her eyes freezing them both in place.

She had high hopes for Roar Omega Roar, but they've blinded themselves to arrogance and became overconfident, even stopping so low to attack another student in the chance of giving themselves a means to maintain their continuous victories at the Scare Games.

"I'm sorry, Dean Hardscrabble, I didn't mean to go as far as I did, it's just when I saw Johnny holding Randall by the throat, I saw red." whispered Brandon, looking down in shame.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Mr. Beast. Mr. Worthington was playing with a lit fuse and in the end, he witnessed the true horror that can come from your transformation and just how dangerous you can be. Roar Omega Roar brought about this on themselves." came the Dean. "Once they're taken care of by the nurse, I'll have a fitting punishment in mind for them."

"Is my boyfriend gonna be okay?" asked Randall. Brandon didn't need to get in trouble, not for coming to his aid.

"He will be fine. But I believe it's time for him to reveal something he's kept from you and his friends." replied the Dean, her voice not sounding nearly as cold and bone-chilling as it did before.

Randall looked back at Brandon when the Dean revealed that. His boyfriend was hiding something? But what in the name of fear could it be? He took notice of the sad and guilty expression on the Beast's face.

The Dean knew this needed to happen. The dark truth behind the true beastly nature of Beasts and what brought about the downfall of their kind needed to be revealed. For Randall's sake, he needed to know all of this.

"Brandon Beast will remain in my Scaring Program. I do commend him for his self control over his transformation, along with his selfless act he showed today." said the Dean, as she watches Brandon and Randall with interest and intrigue. "But after he's revealed to you everything, I would request you two to see me in my office."

Randall and Brandon froze at that. The Dean was perhaps even more horrifying than Brandon's transformation. But this time, since Johnny and Roar Omega Roar are gonna take the punishment, it brought a sense of relief to both monsters to know at least nothing bad was gonna happen to them.

"Come on, Brandon, let's get you cleaned up." whispered Randall, putting his arms around his beastly boyfriend.

Brandon leaned on Randall for support, putting his arms around him in return. Together, they headed inside the campus, as Sullivan just frowned and headed on his way, disappointed by what his fraternity brothers had done.

"Thank you, Sullivan..." was all Brandon said as he watched the big blue lump of fur go on his way.

After today, Brandon found himself gain a little amount of respect towards Sullivan. It wasn't much, but the blue monster instead of joining his friends in harming his boyfriend, instead he came to warn him about the attack and stop it.

Chet, Reggie, and Chip all began to regain consciousness from the attack, as they slowly got back up. The Dean shot them all chilling glares, telling them to go to the campus infirmary for their injuries, while she goes back over to Johnny, looking at him with contempt and disgust, before turning away as the once proud now broken president's lifted onto a stretcher by paramedics and carried off.

Randall and Brandon walked into one of the bathrooms, as Randall turns on the water, and grabs some towels, as Brandon begins washing the blood from his fur and on his hands, looking back at himself in the mirror and looking back at Randall, frowning as he looked down at his reflection in the sink full of water.

A sense of worry filled Brandon's mind when he thought about revealing the truth to Randall, as he worried about losing his boyfriend when he reveals all to him. It terrified him at the thought of Randall possibly breaking up with him, too overwhelmed by the reveal and possibly not wanting anything to do with him anymore. He felt tears in his eyes, one of them falling from his eyes and landing in the sink below.

Could Randall love a monster? And would he even want to be with one? With all that happened today, he feared the worst.


	15. Chapter 15

**Brandon really showed Roar Omega Roar the true horrors of his true beastly nature, just how much of a different Beast he is when he's in his true form. But now, it's time for the big reveal and to see the reaction of Randall...**

* * *

This was it. The be all end all moment where Brandon Beast's either gonna lose the love of his life and possibly even the friends he's made by revealing the truth to them. He wasn't looking forward to it, it froze his spirit to the bone just thinking of the horrifying repercussions such a revelation could bring about. He was afraid, so afraid of losing all of this because he had to lose his cool and literally brutalize the Roar Omega Roars.

It worried him greatly on what Randall's reaction would be. The poor lizard was just looking for friends and be accepted, but how would he react at the shock of knowing his first boyfriend, the first creature he's fallen in love with was not what he seems? The idea he's dating a truly frighting monster might break him.

"Randall, I love you, you know that?" whispered Brandon, looking back up at Randall, as they still held hands while walking back to the dormitory together.

Randall looked back at his boyfriend, a look of worry spread on his face. He blinked a couple times through his purple glasses, as he gently squeezed Brandon's hand in response. What was going on in Brandon's mind? He seemed so worried and afraid. It concerned the lizard monster as to what the secret would be.

He loved Brandon, the young Beast not only helped him accept himself and respect the monster he is, but they fell in love. As crazy as it seemed, Randall felt happy about their relationship, he enjoyed the sweet affectionate contact they shared, all the kisses, cuddles, and hugs they'd give, and the cupcakes always brought a smile to his face, as he reached down and rubbed his love's furry cheek.

"I know. I love you too." said Randall, sounding honest and genuine, as Brandon gave a sad smile at that.

It helped hearing that Randall still loved him, but for how long would he love him after he reveals it all to them. If Randall broke up with him over this, he wouldn't blame him. I mean, why would he want to stick around with the likes of somebody so destructive and blood thirsty? He was a horrifying monster underneath his cute and innocent appearance.

"Please don't worry, Brandon. I'll be with you." reassured Randall, reaching down and kissing Brandon on his furry cheek. "No matter what. I'll be by your side." He promised his love.

They stopped as the two entered the hallway leading to their dorms. Brandon sniffled and his eyes got teary, as he hugged Randall extremely tight, sniffling and shedding a couple tears into the lizard monster's chest. He didn't want to lose Randall, it made his heart ache just thinking about how broken he'll be when the lizard dumps him for being nothing more than a dangerous and sadistic psychopath.

Stiffening and feeling his heart breaking, Randall wrapped all four of his arms securely around Brandon to hug back and keep him comfortable. He sighed and gently nuzzled his lover's furry head, as he kissed Brandon softly, tears of his own begin to form as he tightened the hug around him. Brandon whimpered and sniffled, as he hugged Randall even tighter and tighter.

"Brandon, please don't cry." sniffled Randall, trying his best to keep from crying himself.

At this point, he didn't care whatever the secret about Brandon and the Beasts was, he cannot stand seeing the creature he loves looking so broken and hurt. It broke him, he lovingly looked into Brandon's shimmering and glowing yellow eyes, lifting his head up as he lowered his, their lips connecting in soft yet comforting kiss of love, as the hug tightened even more and both lovers cried a little bit through their kiss.

They kept holding onto one another, sniffing and snuggling up together. The embrace just felt right, so perfect and beautiful, it was something neither of them wanted to part from, especially now when they needed each other more than ever before.

Eventually, though, they broke the embrace, and Randall wiped away any remaining tears from his tearful beastly love, as they headed over to room 319, deciding to have the meeting take place in his and Mike's dorm.

"Are you ready for this?" gulped Brandon, nervous about what's gonna happen.

"I'm ready." whispered Randall, reaching for the door and slowly opening it. "I'll sit beside you too."

Upon opening the door, the two were greeted to both Mike and Art sitting on the bed, along with a surprising face, Sullivan himself was in the room, sitting in one of the stools, as Brandon and Randall slowly walked inside.

"Sullivan? Why are you here?" questioned Randall, blinking through his large, rounded glasses.

Why in the name of fear is James P. Sullivan of all monsters in their dorm? He hopefully hasn't brought the Fear Tech. mascot back and it's about to destroy the room again. But why is he even here? It confused Randall to see the big lump of fur here.

"Johnny's in the hospital and the rest of the guys are recovering back at the house. They're not too happy with me spilling the whole thing to Brandon." chuckled Sullivan, rubbing his back in embarrassment. "And I kinda wanna know myself. My dad talked about Beasts and read stories about them to me when I was a kid."

Sullivan did play a role in stopping what could've become a very bad situation and he did alert Brandon to the attack. For that, Randall did put on a small smile and scurries over to his bed, taking a seat. Perhaps, Sullivan's not so bad and deserves an ounce of respect, even if he and to a lesser extent Mike ruined his cupcakes.

For Brandon, it did bring a sense of calm that at least Sullivan wasn't acting like some idiotic dimwit and turning the dorm into a place to party till morning. He closed the door and walked over to the bed, taking a seat beside Randall, looking over at Mike and Art.

"So, I suppose the Dean told you about this too?" questioned Brandon, his expressions inquisitive.

"It's allover the campus, everybody's talking about how you literally turned the most elite fraternity into cheese! George and the others all know about it!" revealed Mike, before chuckling a bit. "Have to say, good on you for kicking Johnny's butt and really showing off that incredible power of yours!"

"Mike, I could've killed them and possibly even went on a rampage." frowned Brandon, lowering his horns, as one of his eyes popped out from his socket.

Mike and Randall gasped and Art laughed, as Brandon grabbed his eye and places it back into his socket, blinking a couple of times. He then turned back towards the four monsters.

"But you didn't and you really showed you're the top monster on campus! You beat them and showed them who is the baddest monster!" Mike congratulated him. "I don't get why you're so sad, with the power you have, you can be such a legendary Scarer and possibly even rule Monstropolis, if you went the whole psycho dictator route!"

"Please make me your commanding general if you're gonna take power!" begged Art.

Brandon frowned at all of this, all this silliness and jokes weren't really helping things, if anything it was making it even worse. His powers weren't really something to laugh about, they were more dangerous than any of them could ever comprehend and not only is his own life at risk when it comes to tapping into them fully, but also their lives are at stake should he ever lose control.

"You really ought to be happy. I mean, you saved Randall and took down some bullies." came Mike, throwing another bit of praise at him for it. "Randall's lucky to have you."

The Dean was right about most monsters being ignorant to the true danger his kind can pose, but perhaps the near extinction of the Beasts and the fact the remaining members have taken up peaceful lives among the monsters also kept the secret hidden from them.

"I'm happy I saved Randall, but I nearly lost control, I saw red when I saw Johnny holding my boyfriend by the throat. I could feel the fire inside me just explode and my destructive instincts beginning to take over, even before I transformed. What they saw when they looked in my eyes was death, I was exuding killer intent when attacking them." replied Brandon, rubbing his hands together in a similar fashion to Randall. "I wanted to kill him so badly."

For Randall, it was painful to see his boyfriend in a state like this. He knew Brandon didn't want to talk about this, but it needed to come out. He couldn't keep the truth hidden anymore.

Rising from Randall's bed, Brandon looked up at his head spout and grunted, as a large torn purple and blue book shot from his head spout and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Reaching down, he picked the book up and opened it, flipping through the torn and stained pages of it.

"Dude, how did you get a book to come out from there?" gasped Art in awe.

"It's a book from the Beast World, my ruined homeland and it details the history of my kind and the ultimate downfall that led to the near extinction of them." said Brandon, presenting the book to his friends. "But be careful, the book is quite old and the pages are worn."

Randall got up from the bed and went over to Brandon, as Mike, Sullivan, and Art all looked through the book, seeing how similar Beasts were to monsters and how they lived in a beautiful yet wacky society where being weird and nutty was the norm, specialized in ghoulish science and mystery, lived in a Halloween-like world of weird, had great knowledge of magic and the supernatural, and each member of the species possessed unique powers.

"I suppose your tastes in decorating come from the Beast World?" remarked Mike, looking through the pages of the aged book.

"It was a staple for Beasts to be as weird and nutty as possible, especially when it came to decorating homes." replied Brandon, looking over at the monsters. "Now gather round, everyone, it's time for a story."

"Ooh yeah, I love me some good story action!" giggled Art, jumping onto the bed and holding one of the pillows.

Each monster took a seat and Brandon took the book, flipping through some of the pages as he blows off some of the dust. He had gotten the story of the tragedy from his parents and even though he wasn't even born when it happened, he knew the truth thanks to his parents.

"Long ago, Monsters and Beasts, while similar were also polar opposites to each other. Beasts stood out among their monstrous cousins, having greater scaring potential and having powers that are weird and powerful, some bordering on the supernatural. They lived in relative harmony for years, happy, free, and nutty. We were a powerful and crazy race, each member of our kind born with incredible powers, but also we were born with something else, something dangerous." revealed Brandon, his yellow eyes glowing as he spoke.

"Your transformation." answered Mike. It was pretty easy to guess what the dangerous power was.

"Yes. It is called the true beastly nature of our kind, a powerful form that bestows incredible power onto Beasts, but also comes with grave consequences." said Brandon, frowning as he looked back at his friends and lover.

"You mean like what happened today?" questioned Sullivan.

"The transformation makes Beasts seem like they have another side to them, a darker, more dangerous, and insane side to our kind." revealed Brandon, frowning as he looked over at Randall with a guilty look on his face. "While the form grants great power, it erodes the mind and slowly drives Beasts insane, turning them into nearly unstoppable killing machines with a desire to devour all in their wake."

Mike, Art, and Randall all gasped upon hearing that revelation. Brandon's transformation poses the risk of driving him insane and he'd destroy everything and devour monster kind? Such a horrifying realization brought chills down Randall's spine.

"And what happened to your kind and Beast World?" asked Mike, swallowing. He really didn't want to know, yet he wanted to at the same time.

"In their desire for greater power, many Beasts were driven insane by the transformation and it drove them on a path to their own destruction, the Beast World was plunged into chaos and infighting and insanity not only destroyed our world, but it wiped out over ninety-five percent of my kind, with the survivors of the bloodshed struggling to survive as famine and disease began to kill off the rest of my kind."

"How did the survivors manage to you know, not die?" questioned Mike, his eye widening at the horror that befell the Beast World.

"Luckily, the kind monsters from Monstropolis came to the recuse, pulling the survivors from the ruins of our world and took them in with open arms, treating their injuries and illnesses, providing food for the young starving Beasts, and helping them adjust to life here, giving them new homes and allowing them to peacefully coexist alongside each other." said Brandon, looking over at Randall and the others. "A kind elderly monster gave my parents when they were young a home to live in."

"I guess that explains why you've lived here your whole life" said Randall, putting a comforting hand on his boyfriend's head.

"Yeah. Years later and after rebuilding their lives, I came into the world." finished Brandon, looking down as he closes the book. "I learned about what happened from my parents."

With the story over and the truth revealed, Brandon awaited the reactions that would come from his soon to be ex-boyfriend and former friends.

How could they still look at him and not see him as a creature of death and destruction? His kind not only brought about the destruction of their own world, but also nearly brought their race to near extinction. He was a horrifying and sadistic monster underneath his fur, a reflection of himself in a cracked mirror.

"Ouch. Talk about the most tragic and tear jerking story my best pal could ever tell." frowned Art, before leaping over and giving Brandon a warming hug. "So much bad happened to your kind. Hate it. Hate it."

"I take it now you guys are gonna abandon me upon knowing the truth now?" gulped Brandon, his heart breaking at the thought of being alone and friendless.

"Abandon you? You're crazy if you think I'm gonna drop you over some transformation that isn't even you!" shouted Mike, stepping over to Brandon and placing a hand on his arm. "It stinks that your whole world got destroyed, but you aren't a blood thirsty monster, you're a kind and friendly, somewhat crazy little Beast with a big heart. You're still the same nutty Beast I know."

"Mike's right, you know? You're not some killing machine, you're our friend and we don't turn our backs on friends." laughed Art, nuzzling Brandon's face as he tightens the hug on him some more. "Besides, you're my roommate, I won't ditch you and besides, I love my best friend, you're like a brother to me."

Mike and Art's support and words brought Brandon to tears, as he tearfully hugs Art back and buries his face into that messy and soft fur his, hearing the New Age Philosophy major laughing as he wiggles around cutely.

"We're best friends forever, Brandon!" grinned Art, snuggling into him.

"You might be a Beast, but that transformation isn't you, you're the one in control, not it." said Mike, giving words of encouragement. "Johnny and those bunch of jerks had it coming. You were just defending Randall."

Sullivan even gave a warm smile, rising from his spot on the bed and taking a step over towards Brandon.

"You got some good friends, Brandon. They don't care about some transformation, they care about you." replied Sullivan, reaching out and giving Brandon a fist bump. "That form isn't you. The nutty and wild dude that loves Randall and stuffing his face is the real you."

And Sullivan presented Brandon with his Kasket cap, having held onto it after the Beast forgot to grab it. He placed the cap back onto it's furry owner's head.

Touched by all of it, Brandon sniffled and felt the joyful tears coming down from his eyes, as he looked upon his friends, as Mike and Art both nodded to them and hugged him close, as Brandon squealed and hugged them back.

It all brought ease to the nutty Beast, though there was still one other monster that he needed to see. His boyfriend Randall.

"Randall?" Brandon turned over to his boyfriend, seeing an emotionless expression on his face. That wasn't a good sign.

Randall looked at his boyfriend and noticed his worried expression, as he reaches up and removes his glasses, squinting his eyes and narrowing them to see better, despite things appearing so blurry to him.

"Brandon." said Randall, his expression softening as he walks over to Brandon and scoops him into a tight yet loving hug.

Breaking and feeling more tears building up, Brandon broke down in tears and hugged Randall back as tight as he could, burying his face into his scaly chest and snuggling into him, as Randall tightened the hug and pulled him closer, gently kissing Brandon on his head.

"I love you, Brandon. It doesn't matter to me if you've got a transformation that can drive you crazy. That's irrelevant to me because you're not a monster. What happened to today with Johnny happened, he had it coming and was playing with fire. I know you're worried, but don't be, please. I'm not going anywhere. You're my boyfriend, the one who got me to believe in myself and be proud of the monster I am. This transformation might be dangerous, but it doesn't control you. You're the one in control, the true you, not this so-called beastly nature. I'm not leaving you." said Randall, holding onto Brandon and running his fingers through his blue hair. "You're far from a monster, you're a kind and beautiful creature, Brandon Beast. I love you so much. You make me happy and I'll never leaving you."

Brandon's eyes widened and a few more tears came from his eyes as he heard the words coming from Randall's mouth. He's not gonna break up with him?

"What happened to the Beasts was sad, but you're not going down that path, you made a different path." continued Randall. "You're more than my boyfriend, you're one of my best friends too. I can't imagine being apart from you. I love you and like I said, it doesn't matter to me because I know who my boyfriend is and I can see your true face right here and now, this is you, not that transformation."

Finishing, Randall crushed his lips softly and lovingly into Brandon's, engaging in a sweet and heartfelt kiss of love. Brandon sprouted multiple arms and hugged his beloved lizard with such love, both of them smiling as they hold each other close.

"I love you so much, Randall. Thank you for everything. I was afraid of telling because I was worried you'd leave me over the dangers my transformation poses, but I guess I was just paranoid." laughed Brandon, sticking his tongue out and licking Randall's lips.

"I love you too. You were never a monster, not to me. I'll always see you as the innocent and beautiful creature you are." promised Randall, resting his head on Brandon's as they shared a tender and wholesome embrace.

Closing their eyes, Randall and Brandon just stayed stuck in their hug, the smiles on their faces not leaving. Mike and Art joined in on the affectionate moment, with Sullivan keeping his distance, a smile on his face.

The truth was out, but Randall wasn't leaving him. He loved him, he really and truly did. The happy lizard kissed Brandon lovingly, both of them staying as close to each other as possible, snuggling as close to each other as they basked in their romantic moment.

"Aw, now that's some cute monster romance action there!" grinned Art, laughing as Brandon and Randall kissed lovingly.

In the end, it didn't matter to Randall. Transformation or not, nothing will get in the way of what they have.


	16. Chapter 16

**Only ten chapters remain, we're getting there, though. Now that Brandon's secret about the Beast's been revealed, let's see how their relationship progresses through now college and of course, some other fun stuff to show at another time.**

* * *

A huge relief came over him after he revealed all. Brandon Beast was still accepted and welcome, Mike and Art didn't ditch him, Randall's still very much in love with him, and he's even forming somewhat of a friendship with Sullivan, he supposes.

Now him and his lover, hand in hand, are making their way to see Dean Hardscrabble and have a talk about what happened earlier today with Johnny and Roar Omega Roar. It was a breath of fresh air to know Brandon wasn't gonna be kicked out from the Scaring Program and even more of a surprise, regardless of status, she punished the elite fraternity for their actions.

"You know after all that happened today, you don't mind if I bunk with you for tonight?" giggled Brandon, his shimmering yellow eyes glowing, rubbing against Randall affectionately.

For being someone so nutty and at the same time horrifying, Brandon was just so freaking adorable and cuddly. Maybe it was his innocent and child-like appearance that made him adorable, or that constant smile plastered on his face, showing his happy and free spirit personality for all to see.

Randall's eyes lit up at the thought of bunking with his boyfriend again. He couldn't get enough of all their loving and beautiful romance, it was too much.

"I really can't say no to a cute face like yours." chuckled Randall, putting his arms lovingly around Brandon. "Do you always have to be such an adorable creature?"

"I don't know. Do you have to be the cutest monster on campus?" giggled Brandon, a playful smirk on his face, his tongue hanging out.

Both lovers sharing a laugh, they headed towards the Dean's office, smiling at each other. Looks like another sleepover for tonight, which made Brandon more excited, he couldn't get enough of it, especially when Randall's the squirmy kind of monster and looks so cute squirming in the bed. He pecked Randall's lips and poked the bridge of his glasses, giggling happily.

Randall fought to keep from blushing, though with Brandon's flattery and affection, it was getting hard. Brandon snuggled up against him, rubbing his fur into those beautiful scales, as he heard a low growl coming from his lizard lover, as he giggled, enjoying the pleasure he's giving to the monster he so adores.

"We probably shouldn't cuddle when we speak with the Dean, she'll think we're too soft for the likes of scaring." replied Randall, smiling as he rubs against Brandon in return and taps the bill of his hat playfully.

"She already knows I'm pretty scary and your camouflage makes you an excellent monster to scare little kids." smiled Brandon, nuzzling against the side of Randall's face, wagging his furry tail cutely. "And on top of being scary, the smartest and cutest cupcake baker around."

Randall, happy, pulled Brandon into a quick yet soft kiss, as Brandon squealed and shot confetti as he kisses back. They broke it once they arrived at the Dean's doors, seeing them ominously open with a creak, as they gulped and nervously stepped into the creepy office, finding the room somehow even darker and more cold than ever before.

"And I thought your decorating style was dark, but this is just haunting." whispered Randall, slowly stepping towards a large desk present in the room.

"Believe me, this place is pretty horrifying and it had me shaking like a leaf. I'm surprised my horns and tail didn't freeze when I was here last time." said Brandon, looking around throughout the darkness of the room.

Reaching the desk, Brandon and Randall saw two seats and knew they were meant for them, sitting their rears down. Then, making a frightening entrance, Dean Hardscrabble flew out from the darkness and the curtains all opened, bringing a bit of light forth into the otherwise dark room, as she lands right next to her chair, retracting her wings as she took a seat and eyed the two with those same cold eyes.

"Mister Beast and Mister Boggs, you two have arrived." came the Dean's voice, looking down at Brandon and Randall. "I take it the truth went off amicably?"

Brandon and Randall gulped and looked around the office, before facing the Dean, their eyes meeting hers, the coldness of that stare piercing through them, giving her a fast nod in response.

"Good." responded the Dean, as she opened the same worn book she had and flipped through the pages to a certain chapter.

"Excuse me, Dean Hardscrabble, but if Brandon's not in trouble, why have you called us here?" questioned Randall, too scared to look right in her eyes and see her powerful and intimidating face.

The Dean found the page she'd been looking for and pushed the book over towards Randall and Brandon. They saw what appeared to be a monster and a Beast together, holding with them a child of a hybrid nature, with monsters and Beasts standing around the couple in acceptance.

"It's about Brandon's attachment towards you, Mr. Boggs." answered the Dean, pointing down to the page in the book. "When I first spoke with him about his powers and the downfall of the Beast World, I also knew about his fondness and attachment towards you. I see it has progressed to a full blown romance."

Brandon and Randall frowned at this. Now was there something wrong with them being together? It shouldn't be the case. Gay couples have existed since forever, though it might have to do with them being of different species, or was it some ridiculous danger about Brandon's transformation?

"Is there a problem with it?" questioned Brandon, nervous about what she was gonna say.

Randall kinda wanted to speak up, but he feared invoking the Dean's wrath at talking back to her. But Brandon's his boyfriend, he wouldn't stand by if she were to let anything derogatory or hurtful out.

"No, the couple in that page were the first to show that love between monsters and Beasts was possible, with the offspring being the first hybrid. When Beasts and monsters began to co-mingle, it changed history forever and two species were united by the union of that couple and the love they shared." revealed the Dean, pointing to Brandon and Randall. "You two and your relationship is almost a reflection of what is seen in this book."

Randall and Brandon looked at the book, seeing the beautiful union between monsters and Beasts, the adorable hybrid in the picture, and seeing the couple being loved and accepted among fellow members of their respective species.

"And I can see it in your eyes that you both love each other very much. " replied the Dean, turning a few more pages in the book.

"Randall means the world to me, Dean Hardscrabble. I love him very much. All I want is to be with him and make him happy." said Brandon, putting an arm around Randall and pulling him close.

Randall's expression softened at that. It wasn't the time for some affectionate contact, but it was nice hearing how much he meant to his nutty and wild beastly lover. He showed a warm smile, his sharp teeth showing as he grinned cutely.

Dean Hardscrabble was well aware of the deep love her students have for each other. Brandon loved Randall more than anything, the amount of love the Beast had in his heart for the lizard monster was remarkable. She could hardly believe her own eyes, seeing just how loved the purple lizard was. The love ran deeper than she could've foreseen.

"You do? I said scaring is what determines the true measure of a monster and you possess great scaring potential, if you were to enter the Scare Games, chances are, you would prevail above most, if not all other monsters competing in the games." came the Dean, her eyes looking back at Randall. "However, I wouldn't let your feelings get in the way should your attachment fail the exam."

Hearing that made Randall's blood run cold. Brandon's yellow eyes went wide upon hearing that, seeing Randall's head lowered and then turning back towards the Dean. She wasn't somebody who held back her claws and brutally honest with her words, that was for sure.

"You don't think I'm scary?" whispered Randall, sighing sadly.

Dean Hardscrabble viewed Randall almost as if he were out of his element. He had sharp teeth, a somewhat frightening appearance when he scurries, and his camouflage ability at the very least gave him a means to be capable of scaring kids.

"If you want to prove yourself and surprise me, then don't fail the exam." coldly replied the Dean. "It is my job to make great monsters even grater, not make mediocre monsters less mediocre. Your camouflage might very well be something to keep you in my program."

Taking Randall's hand and squeezing it, Randall's emerald eyes met the glowing amber of his lover's, as Brandon felt a little upset that Dean Hardscrabble didn't seem to have faith in his boyfriend, though he wasn't about to start a fight with her.

"Dean Hardscrabble, with all due respect, Randall's one of the brightest and most unique monsters on campus, he can disappear and appear in mere seconds, he's the perfect monster when it comes to sneaking up on others. He's even got himself a fearsome hiss." Brandon stuck up for Randall and defended him. "He's way better than Sullivan."

This Beast is a bold one, she'll give him that. Loyal and compassionate towards his friends. She admired a fiery spirit within her students, Brandon might be afraid of her, but he also respected her.

"Not many are able to earn my respect. Perhaps, you might be one of the few to earn it." remarked the Dean, smirking a bit.

"Randall's scary like me, we'll both show we have what it takes to stay in your program." smirked Brandon, narrowing his eyes and growling a bit.

Holding his hands up and smiling, Randall gave a nod, as the Dean let out a chuckle and slowly rose from her seat, walking over to the two monsters, as she gazes at them intently, sensing the fear within them, but also seeing the trust and faith both have in each other.

"It's noble of you to show such a strong attachment towards another monster. You desire to become a Scarer, but also yearn to be with the monster you love too." came the Dean, making her way over to a bust of hers.

It was similar to the busts that decorated the space of Professor Knight's class. She must look back to fond memories of her years as a Scarer, as she ran her claws along the head of it and turned back to the two seated monsters.

"We're gonna become Scarers and really show just how frightening we can be, Dean Hardscrabble!" Brandon said with a determined look, pointing to himself and Randall. "We're a team, no one better mess with us!"

"Yeah. We'll show the likes of James P. Sullivan and Johnny Worthington just what kind of monsters we are!" added Randall, smiling as he holds Brandon's hand.

Speaking of the latter, the Scare Games this year might prove to be very interesting, especially considering that a new bunch of monsters were gonna take the top spot this year, and maybe Randall and Brandon will end up surprising her.

"Speaking of Worthington, once he recovers from his injuries, he and his fraternity minus James Sullivan will be assigned to janitor duty and they are barred from competing in this year's Scare Games." revealed the Dean, as Brandon and Randall had wide eyes that became grins. "He's lucky he still remains enrolled all things considered."

Roar Omega Roar was banned from competing this year? Considering they've hogged that honor for years and it was undeserved, it would allow other monsters to hopefully claim the title and show that you don't have to be a rich jock with a lot of money and a good roar to show you got what it takes to scare kids.

When the exam comes, they'll really show off how they can fill the Scream Canisters full. Dean Hardscrabble could see the bond, the teamwork, and overall the love they share. And if they compete in the Scare Games, they'll really show off what scary monsters they are.

"Glad to see he's getting what he deserved." laughed Brandon, amused that Johnny and his fraternity got what they deserved.

Randall laughed too. He was kinda looking forward to seeing the once elite and fearsome Roar Omega Roar reduced to being janitors, it was gonna be so satisfying seeing Johnny around with a mop and cleaning the floors.

"You two are amused by the punishment, I see." replied the Dean, as she heads back into her seat and looks back at the two monsters. "Mr. Worthington's parents aren't pleased, but my word is final."

"Are we done here?" asked Brandon.

"Not yet. Before I dismiss you two, I have a little advice to give you both. Both of you can be scary, though if you intend on working together, you must carry each other forward as equals." revealed the Dean, her gaze freezing the two in place. "Like with the fraternities, be the heart and soul that keeps you two together through it all."

For as cold and strict as Dean Hardscrabble was, a monster that sought excellence, these were words to follow. Staying together was the plan, Randall and Brandon need to keep moving as both lovers and as monsters that can scare.

"We will." nodded Brandon and Randall to her, before nodding to each other.

"And the nurse has B.Y. Pens in the event you should run out. But if you are going to use the transformation, keep the duration brief and make your scares quick and please, refrain from causing too much damage." Dean Hardscrabble ordered, as Brandon chuckled to himself.

He doesn't work out, though he's got a punch that can make a small crater in the ground. Pretty embarrassing. The Dean did have a point, it would get costly if he causes too much in the way of damage to the campus grounds, especially considering how destructive he can be in that form.

"I'll keep that in mind when it comes to transforming." laughed Brandon, blushing under his fur.

"Be sure that you do. Now you two may leave." with a wave of her arm, Dean Hardscrabble dismissed them.

Heading back to their dorms, Randall and Brandon held hands and made their way back, looking at each other. It went smoother than either of them had thought, plus, it was funny hearing about the punishment Johnny and those assholes got.

"Do you think I'll get kicked from the program?" came Randall, a little worried about what the Dean had said.

"No, you're even scarier than Sullivan, way scarier and you're gonna pass! I know it!" grinned Brandon, kissing Randall. "I believe in you, all the way! You're twice the monster any of those Roars could ever hope to be!"

Purring and melting into the kiss, Randall kissed back lovingly, snaking his arms around his beloved boyfriend, and deepening the kiss, purring louder as Brandon deepens the kiss and pushes Randall against the wall, his tongue slipping inside and exploring the insides, as Randall wiggled and squirmed around, his eyes fluttering as he kissed back with generous tongue action.

Things began getting hot, as Randall and Brandon kissed more ravenously and aggressively, their arms around each other, as Randall's tail curls around his beastly love's left leg, as he squirms and wiggles around, the fur against his scales really feeling good.

Brandon hands began roaming around Randall's slippery and smooth body, as he ran his hands up and down his scaly chest, his fingers pressing into the gaps between his scales, as Randall let out a deep and pleasured purr, feeling Brandon's body pressing into his, as they kissed more intensely and slurped softly on each other's lips, as Randall ran his hands along Brandon's furry head, hearing his beastly love giggle and squeal as he shot confetti.

"I'm really getting excited, Randy!" squealed Brandon, blasting a huge blast of confetti from his head spout.

Seeing the confetti come from his head spout, a feeling of curiosity came over Randall. He wondered where the confetti came from, though at the same time, he wondered how it would feel for Brandon if he pressed his finger to it. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Brandon and pushed his finger into his head spout, as it was pushed inside.

Brandon's eyes widened and he squirmed around, his tongue hanging out as he let out a high-pitched squeal and Randall felt something bubbling on his finger, as he quickly removes his finger as a volcanic-like eruption of confetti and balloons erupted from the head spout, as he felt his love melting like putty and fell to the floor, panting softly.

"Oh my gosh! Brandon, I'm so sorry!" screamed Randall, getting down and helping Brandon back up, as his beastly lover nuzzled him.

"Wow, wow, I tell you what, wow! So awesome!" panted Brandon, laughing as he snuggled up to Randall. He wasn't expecting that from the lizard.

"You liked that? What was that I just did?" questioned Randall, blinking a couple times through his glasses.

"I don't know." giggled Brandon, the smile on his face not leaving as he kissed Randall. "But it's pretty sensitive, I know that!"

Unsure of what to do, Randall just eased into the kiss and purred softly. Their bodies rubbed together and once more, they couldn't keep their hands off each other, as a heat builds between them, a strange stirring sensation happening down there as they kissed and rubbed, slowly increasing as the kissing and touching got more intimate. Brandon moaned and kissed Randall like no tomorrow, as the lizard monster straddled him in the hallway.

Going further, Brandon sprouted multiple arms and continued exploring Randall's beautiful body, his hands rubbing at those fronds and underneath his chin, as one of his hands ran down his spine and moved lower and lower, as Randall's own hands moved lower and lower down his back, grabbing onto his furry tail.

"Aw yeah! Really starting to get grabby, are we?" smirked Brandon, his tongue out and lapping Randall's lips, as the lizard monster blushed and sheepishly smiles.

Maybe it's time to take it to the next level. Having sex with Randall would be beyond belief. It excited him as he pressed into Randall for more, growling as his boyfriend kisses him more and moves even lower, a hint of arousal present in his shimmering emerald eyes as they grind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Now this is where some real fun stuff happens between Brandon and Randall, as they really get caught up in each other's arms and do some more fun stuff together, with the cute squirming lizard really getting ready for some hot action...**

* * *

Things were fun at the Fitness Center, Art really could bring on the action, especially when it came to making such things as exercising pretty crazy. Brandon puts his sweat band onto his head, moving it above his eyes, as he puts two purple wrist bands onto his wrists, as he does a couple stretches, his limbs stretching out as he does so, earning a laugh from his roommate.

"You really are one to stretch like putty when it comes to working out, buddy." laughed Art, slipping his two blue MU wrist bands onto his furry legs, showing off. "So, you think these look good on me?"

"Art, I think you're supposed to wear those on your arms, not your legs." giggled Brandon, rolling his eyes at his insane roommate. Art always just made him giggle.

"But I've already got ones on my arms. See?" said Art, showing his short, stubby arms as Brandon saw two small wrist bands on his arms as well.

"Okay, you got me there." remarked Brandon, shooting a blast of confetti forth, as his furry tail became springy and he bounces behind him. "And you look wild in them!"

With that, Brandon scooped Art into his arms and laughed, bouncing their way through the fitness center, as Art's laughing and grinning like a goofball in his arms, seeing various monsters either bulking up for the Scare Games or to impress girls, others doing some running on the treadmill, which Mike and Sullivan were doing in a humorous yet competitive manner, or just in the showers.

"Aw yeah! Now this is some bouncing action I really can get behind!" laughed Art, as Brandon squealed and bounced high in the air, doing a flip as Art's screaming as if he's in a roller coaster, before Brandon lands back down on his feet and releases his furry friend. "Awesome! Again! Again!"

Art was just like him, childish and a bit on the crazy side. Brandon just gave him a high-five, as he grabbed onto the boombox his roommate had brought, it was really gonna be awesome getting to show off. Not only did Art love music and also dance a bit, but his moves were pretty wacky and totally out there.

"The tape's already in there. Just hit play and we can have ourselves a work out! You'll really need to hit the showers after we're done!" grinned Art, excited about having a partner when it comes to working out.

Brandon was lucky that his nearly insane appetite doesn't come with the cost of explosive weight gain, thanks in part to his unique digestive system and high metabolism. He patted his furry belly and took a sip of water, letting out a burp as he presses play.

The music began and Art flipped straight into action, taking a deep breath. He waves his arms up and looks to the ceiling, before moving in the opposite direction and holding his hand to his ear as if to hear someone, then he got straight to break-dancing and spun around like a top, able to use his small arms to support himself as he spun and twirled on the floor.

"You got the moves, Art, buddy! Show me how you tear up!" cheered Brandon, laughing as he clapped. This was awesome! He should've gone with Art to the gym weeks ago.

He continued his dance, soon he's upside down, his furry legs pressed together as he spun around wildly, before getting back on his feet, and finishing by doing a bit of the Robot, then jumping and spreading his legs, landing back down and grinning as he held his arms out.

"You look so crazy and wacky, I like it!" grinned Brandon, seeing Art taking a bow at that.

It was his turn now. Laughing and sprouting multiple arms, Brandon got down beside Art and began spinning like a top on his head, as he squeals and screams, sticking his tongue out and flipping in the air, landing behind Art. He kept his tongue out and got down, dancing like he's on a sugar rush, stretching his furry body out like putty and acting as if he's a serpent.

"Dancing like a worm, are we? Show me that stretchy awesomeness!" laughed Art, as he danced alongside his best friend.

Laughing and enjoying themselves, Brandon spun around and closed his eyes, as he did his best to mimic his roommate's dance style, though Art's dancing was so unique, not even Brandon could fully copy it. Laughing and giggling, the two monsters faced each other and did a head-butt.

"Heat-butt? Creative!" grinned Art, landing on Brandon's head as he laughed. "Come on, let's boogie!"

Now with a living furry beanie, Brandon got to dancing like he's done lost his mind, his style completely random and frenzied. He spun and twirled on the floor, as his tail became springy and he bounced around, landing by sticking his tongue out, as he giggled and laughed.

"Dude, how are you able to do all of this? You got one incredible tongue!" laughed Art, as Brandon stretched his arms out and grabbed his New Age Philosophy buddy.

"A nutty Beast doesn't reveal all his secrets at once. Plus, I do not even know!" remarked Brandon, grabbing onto Art's hands and begins spinning him around, both of them screaming and laughing.

This was one of the funniest ways to work out. Art's having a blast, especially when it comes to really turning a rather mundane routine yet exciting workout session into a crazy and sugar rush dance duet between the two of them, as Brandon squealed and shot confetti, his tongue hanging out. They spun around and pressed their furry heads together, grinning as they danced together.

"Now you're really dancing to the moves and really being such a nutty Beast!" laughed Art, hugging Brandon tightly.

"You got some pretty nutty moves too! My buddy Art's almost as nutty as me!" grinned Brandon, hugging him back and shooting confetti from his head spout.

"Almost?" smirked Art, the playful grin on his face growing wide.

Brandon's eyes widened as Art wiggles his way out of the embrace and flipped backwards. He then breaks out in a sprint and laughs, taking a leap as Brandon gasps as he's tackled by the cuddly and wild New Age Philosophy major, as he cuddled into his best friend cutely, in the process causing Brandon's head to fly off his furry body and land on the console of the treadmill Mike's using.

Mike and Sullivan's eyes widened and Sullivan jumped back in fear, gasping as he stumbled and slipped off the treadmill. Their friend's severed head is resting on the console of a treadmill, as Brandon's eyes blinked a couple times and gave a friendly smile.

"Wass up?!" smiled Brandon's talking severed head.

Mike freaked out and screamed, slipping off the treadmill and landing face first, as he's sent off, ramming right into Sullivan's furry chest, which cushioned the impact.

"No, no, this is all kinds of wrong! My best friend's dead!" Art freaked out, as Mike pulled his face from the larger blue monster's chest and looked back at the head.

Okay, this is horrible. How's Randall gonna take losing his boyfriend dying by having his head flying off his own body?

"Don't worry, Art. It's a Beast thing." revealed Brandon, to calm his friends down as he smiled. "Just put my head back on my body and I'll be a-okay!"

Just put his head back on his body? That was it? Was Brandon practically immortal or something, he can survive without his body attached to his head? If he could, he would ask about Brandon's body structure and how it worked, though even the Beast himself wasn't sure, so it would go nowhere.

Getting back on the treadmill, Mike grabbed Brandon's head while Art grabbed his body and brought it to him, as he placed the Beast's furry head back onto his body, as Brandon laughed and squealed, blasting so much confetti forth as he laughed and giggled cutely.

"Yay! I got my body back before it was too late!" squealed Brandon, grinning happily as he shot confetti.

"Too late? Please expand on that." requested Mike, wanting to at least see if he can get a little bit of information from his beastly pal on how things work.

"Well, if I didn't get my head back on in the next ten minutes, my body would sprout a new head, except the head will be the embodiment of evil and it will drive the new me to annihilate my best friends and my current head, which is views as a threat." revealed Brandon, shrugging it off and laughing.

Mike, Sullivan, and Art's jaws hit the floor at that. How was Brandon so nonchalant about that? So not only does he have a transformation that can drive him insane, he also has a body that can grow a new head of pure evil and cause unimaginable evil to Monstropolis. Just what kind of crazy body does their friend have?

"Careful, you'll catch files if you keep those traps open." giggled Brandon, grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat off his fur.

Feeling thirsty, Brandon jumped over to where his water bottle was and wiped the sweat from his hair, as he stuck his tail into the bottle and drinks through his tail, letting out another burp and sighing.

"Ignoring that you can drink through your tail, just what kind of creature are you?" yelled a dumbfounded Sullivan, shocked by what he's seeing and even more shocked by Brandon's casual reveal.

"I'm just a Beast, a nutty one at that! And it's just another Beast thing I got!" giggled Brandon, grabbing his towel and heading for the showers. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna hit the showers."

Heading into the showers, Brandon washed up and used the watermelon shampoo he borrowed, as he smirks at himself in the mirror and winks playfully. He grabbed a hairdryer and blew his fur back, as it poofs up a bit, to his delight as he giggled and squealed cutely. Putting his hat on, he left the gym with a smile on his face.

"He and Randall are really gonna be having some fun." snickered Art, knowing just how fun things were gonna get for his two friends.

After having a fun workout and giving a shock to his friends, it's time for a little bit of fun with Randall. The two had really gotten close as of late, the intimacy increasing between them more and more, as things got more physical and pretty fun too, as Brandon thought back to everything they've done and what they're doing now, as he grew excited, another blast of confetti from his head spout came.

"Thank fear Art's won't be back till sometime tonight. Gives us plenty of time." Brandon whispered to himself, walking down the halls of the dormitory.

Today was it, not the day of the exam, but for a first for the both of them. Kissing and touching became something else, desire and arousal was felt, pleasure became sensual, and in turn, other things came, including some accidental pop outs from them, as a sign they need to do this.

Randall was very nervous about it, but at the same time so was Brandon. He didn't want to hurt his love, only make him feel good. He wanted to be as gentle as he could, not let his hormones or lustful desires cloud his mind, he wanted this to be something other than just a round of sex.

"I'm coming, Randall. Be ready." gulped Brandon, swallowing as he reaches room 320 and opens the door.

The room was dark, the window locked and curtains covered, a single lamp was on, making the shadows on the purple lizard dark and surprisingly attractive in the darkness of the dorm room.

"You came..." whispered Randall, smiling slightly as Brandon quickly closed the door and headed inside.

Stepping over to Randall, Brandon stretched his arms out and pulled the shy lizard monster into him, putting his hands on his cheeks, as he brought his lips to his own, kissing him lightly at first. He purred and kissed back instantly, deepening the kiss in kind, their tongues already going aggressive and slurping hungrily on each other's soft lips, as Brandon moaned and explored Randall's mouth.

Burning with heat, Brandon grabbed Randall and pushed him roughly onto the bed, getting on top of him and kissing him like crazy. Randall purred and squirmed a bit, kissing back softly, his mouth open as Brandon's tongue explores his insides and sucking softly on those lips, gently nibbling on them, as Randall's eyes fluttered and his fingers raking through that fur, pulling on it.

"Oh, Brandon..." purred Randall, squirming underneath his beastly lover, as Brandon sprouted multiple arms and explored his soft and slippery reptilian body.

Smirking and growing aroused at seeing Randall getting squirmy, Brandon ran his hands down along his belly, as his lizard shuddered and purred softly in response, as Brandon began stroking his tail as it swayed back and forth.

Shuddering and squirming, Randall nervously chuckled and moved his hands down lower and lower onto Brandon's furry body, as he moved them down towards his rear and thinking for a moment, he gave his rear a gentle squeeze, as Brandon gasped and squealed in response and ran his finger down his sensitive two inch slit, making him squirm more.

Lips quickly crushed together in a frenzy of passion with such intense love that made both creatures hearts skip a beat, with a burning heat in the pit of their stomachs and slowly moving lower down. Randall squeezed his rear some more, as Brandon pressed his body into the squirming lizard's body, an arousing grind fueling them onward.

The kissing became primal and so aggressive, Brandon and Randall warring through their kisses, breathing growing hot and heavy. Randall put his hands onto Brandon's sides, as the Beast's eyes widened and he broke the kiss, kissing and lapping at the lizard's neck as he nibbles on a certain spot.

"Very naughty, Brandon!" gasped Randall, pulling away as he still pants.

"Well, you like me squealing and I like you squirming!" remarked Brandon, panting as he hugged Randall tightly.

In response, the lizard monster grasped Brandon's tail and pulled at it, his hand rubbing at his chest. Hot, bubbly sensations formed in his four stomachs and shot confetti as he let out a small moan. Squealing, as he pressed himself into Randall and kissed him ravenously, his tongue going down his throat, as Randall gasped and squirmed as he broke the kiss and panted a bit.

Randall's beautiful emerald green eyes were half open and shimmering with arousal. His mouth was open slightly as he breathed, though he uttered no words. He didn't need to talk. The body language said everything for him.

Once more lips pressed together in love and passion, chests pressing their fur and scales together. Randall's tail wrapped around Brandon's left leg, tightening and loosening as Brandon kissed the lizard more and more, and reached up, lovingly running those hands through his sexy fronds. He ran his hands down the lizard's spine and to his tail, as Randall let out sputtering breathes as he pants.

Lust and desire clouded their minds, flashes of excitement fueled the lustful urges between Randall and Brandon. But this wasn't sex, they're making love. It was happening...

Overwhelmed by his feelings and emotions, Brandon softly kissed him and gently flipped him over on the bed, pinning him down into the pillows. His hands grasped tightly onto the lizard's thin wrists, holding them down. In this moment, eyes of emerald and amber gazed deeply at each other, hearts racing. Randall's breathing was heavy, and his eyes were bright and vivid. Brandon felt a small painful tug at his heart strings, feeling his body consumed in an emotion unlike anything he's ever felt before. It's a deeper more intense care than he's held for anybody else in his entire life.

Randall made a small squeaking noise, as Brandon stretched his arms out and over to a drawer on Art's side, pulling it open. He grabbed a pack of condoms and bottle of lubricant, as he used the lube to prepare Randall's entrance. He didn't want to hurt him a bit, just make him happy.

The heat burned fiercely between them, as Brandon placed the condom on. Randall closed his eyes and his pelvic muscles relaxed as his now swollen reproductive organ emerges from his slit, fully erect as he followed suit with a condom himself to avoid making a mess. Brandon moved his body slowly, taking a deep breath as he did so. Randall whimpered and whined as he began to enter, and he kissed him to reassure him he'll be gentle.

He began thrusting and what pain there was subsided, Randall reached up and began pulling at Brandon's arms using his free hands. His cute panting grew heavier, and his body ached and curled in different shapes. The sight caused the Beast to quiver as it hit all four of his stomachs, and his thrusts grew more erratic.

Tenderness and passion was present in every movement and touch the two lovers made, a soft passion that thrived in-between their bodies. Every movement was made together, every sound was echoed by the other, and when they both finally came to release, it was at the same time.

Crying out each other's name's as confetti rained down on the bed, collapsing and falling limp once finished. Pulling out and rolling off, laying down and cuddling beside Randall in the bed. They wrapped their arms around one another, each gripping the other in a loose hug. The Beast was panting heavily, and the lizard was taking deep breaths as he felt his lover snuggling into him.

No words are spoken and a moment of peace befell the dorm room, and then Brandon kissed Randall. The purple lizard monster closed his eyes lethargically, smiling into the kiss weakly. However, as Brandon pulled away, he said four words that made his heart swell and tears to fill his eyes as he smiled.

"Randall... I-I love you..."

The experience was beyond words. The sensations, the emotions, the sheer passion that filled the room. Neither Randall nor Brandon had ever experienced something like this before. It was utter bliss.

Even now, in this one beautiful and tender moment, fallen limb and loosely holding onto each other, for Randall, he truly felt complete in this moment. His eyes blinked a couple times as he reveled in those powerful yet beautiful words.

Now mated and in the throws of such euphoria and passion, Randall knew what he had to do, or rather, what he needed to say. To give into his desires and return this beautiful statement and kiss him with well deserved love.

"I-I l-love you too..., B-Brandon..." breathed Randall, bringing Brandon into such a heartfelt, wholesome and beautiful kiss. Brandon smiled and sniffled, kissing back, as he laid tangled in the bed with his one and only lover.

All was said, now in the darkness of the dorm, Brandon and Randall remained in their embrace, the kiss lasting for long as they wanted it to. It was done, now in this one moment, shyness and craziness came together and emerald and amber melded with purple and blue.


	18. Chapter 18

**Randall and Brandon have done the deed, now mated to each other in a night of blissful passion. Now as their love grows, the upcoming exam nears and the two monsters really begin to deepen their resolve and desire when it comes to scaring by working together.**

* * *

The day of the exam's was here. Mike, Randall, and Brandon each one nervous, especially when it was known that Dean Hardscrabble herself would be giving the exam, determined to see which monsters are worthy to be in her Scaring Program, and which ones need to look elsewhere for another path. Randall gulped as Brandon held his hand, kissing him on his scaly cheek.

The support and affection was nice. Randall welcomed it as he cuddled up to his boyfriend, basking in the comforting embrace. He and Brandon had been studying hard with Mike and really practicing, with Brandon tapping into his other powers for scaring as opposed to just transforming and unleashing a fearsome and horrifying roar.

"You'll do fine, Randall. Don't be nervous." encouraged Brandon, kissing him as he cuddled even closer.

"I hope so." whispered Randall, as the Dean called his name and he nervously gulped.

Brandon gave him another hug, as Randall rose from his seat and approached the fearsome Dean Hardscrabble, intimidated by her size, cold personality, and overall those piercing eyes of hers.

"Let's begin then, Mr. Boggs." said Dean Hardscrabble, as the exam began, with Randall paling as he gulped, feeling extremely nervous about the whole thing.

However, to his surprise, the Dean gave him a question about a four year old little boy from from Utah that's afraid of the dark and what would be the best way to scare him. Rubbing his chin and pondering for a moment at the question.

"Sneak up behind them and give them a scare?" answered Randall.

No hint of emotion was detected on the Dean's face, as Randall nervously gulped in fear that he might be done for. However, to his surprise, she asked him to demonstrate.

Randall removed his glasses and disappeared from view, before reappearing with his arms raised, his teeth bared, and letting out a fearsome hiss in response to her. Dean Hardscrabble just rolled her eyes and dismissed him.

"Thank you, Mr. Boggs. Your camouflage makes for an ideal method of scaring kids and your reptilian skills as well. You will continue on with the Scaring Program. Now be seated." Dean Hardscrabble dismissed him, as Randall's gleamed with happiness.

Randall scurries on back to his seat, with Brandon giving him such a tight and warming hug, and Mike congratulating his chum on staying in the program, shaking his hand, as the flattered and happy lizard melted back into the hug and purred.

"You really showed her that you can be scary, lizard boy. Way to go!" congratulated Mike, giving him a thumbs up.

"Knew you could do it, Randy! Always had faith in you!" grinned Brandon, blasting a cupcake from his head spout as he tossed it to his boyfriend.

Randall had such a cute grin on his face, feeling so happy and accomplished about passing the exam. He took the cupcake and pulled Brandon closer, as he looked at Mike and gave him a friendly nod, those study sessions with Mike were really paying off.

"Thanks, you guys. Thank you." purred Randall, touched by his friends faith in him and their loyalty.

It didn't take long for the Dean to call up another student, which was of course, Brandon. Gulping, Brandon decided against using his transformation on this, he could easily scare using his roar, but not every method of scaring needs a fearsome roar from a large monster. He looked over to Randall and Mike and walked on up.

"Good luck, Brandon." whispered Randall, hoping for his boyfriend to pass. "Show her the kind of skill you got."

Brandon walked over to the Dean and faced her, as she looked upon him, taking notice that he didn't bring his sack of beets and B.Y. Pens with him. Smart move on his part. Now it's time to see if he's got some real merit to remain within her program without the use of a transformation.

"Mr. Beast, I am a three year little girl that's afraid of loud noises. What scare do you use?" asked the Dean, curious on how he'll answer.

"Simple. If she's spooked by loud noises, just make some noise with my sonic bazooka!" revealed Brandon, removing his hat and having his sonic bazooka pop out from his head spout.

"Demonstrate." ordered the Dean, as she placed some earplugs in.

Other monsters in the class were given earplugs by Professor Knight, the two knew full well the destructive capability of Brandon's sonic bazooka, especially when it's blasted at full power could shatter ear drums to possibly bringing the whole class down on top of them.

Not wanting to overdo it, nor cause some serious destruction, Brandon found the right frequency to tune his sonic bazooka to, before firing as it sounded like a whole lot of plates coming crashing down in the kitchen, making for a very loud crashing noise.

"Not bad, Mr. Beast. A little unorthodox, but clever use of your powers. You pass." said the Dean, dismissing Brandon, as Mike and Randall both happily cheered, along with some of the other monsters present in class.

Brandon squealed and walked away, shooting a blast of confetti from his head spout in response. Randall scooped Brandon up in a hug, as the two of them squealed happily and shared some kisses together, with Randall nuzzling his beastly boyfriend's face, as Brandon giggled and kissed him on his snout, hugging him even tighter, as they snuggled each other.

Showing his joy, Brandon crushed his lips hard into Randall's in such a wild and sloppy kiss, being extra messy this time. The cute purring was music to his ears, as he let out a happy sigh and kissed him again, keeping their lips connected as heat began to build.

To Mike, if the Dean's passing two lovable saps like Brandon and Randall, then he's bound to join them and really make his mark when he goes into the scaring industry. He fixed his retainer and tried to put on the most menacing yet scary face he could for when his time came.

"You really are gonna be one incredible Scarer, Brandon." whispered Randall, nuzzling Brandon's face, as the beastly boy squealed and snuggled him close.

Brandon let out a laugh and squealed, as he snuggled even closer, and tightened the hug around Randall, as they sat down in a seat together, with Brandon all warmly snuggled and tangled up in the arms of his super affectionate and cuddly lizard love. He sighed contently and snuggled even closer to Randall, reaching down to rub his belly.

"Oh yeah... That's the spot..." purred Randall, trying to be quiet so he doesn't cause attention towards himself and his boyfriend.

Last thing they needed was for the likes of Dean Hardscrabble and Professor Knight seeing them get this crazy affectionate together. Yeah, they've shown they can be scary, but considering how the Dean seems like a tyrant around the campus, they didn't want to catch her on the wrong side of the fence.

They kept their affection to a minimum, though holding hands in secret. Mike chuckled at the affectionate acts going on between both monsters, they seriously need to get a room if they're like this, even during class.

"You two might need to get a room." laughed Mike, rolling his single eye as he goes to study up on some notes.

"After a little bit of food in my belly, then it'll be back to the fun and action!" squealed Brandon, his tongue out as he shot confetti.

Fooling around again would make for an ideal way to celebrate their success.

It was at that moment that it was Mike's turn. Feeling his ego rising and brimming with confidence in himself and his abilities, Mike got up from his seat and headed over to where the Dean was.

"Sit back and watch how I do it." remarked Mike, taking a deep breath as he faces the Dean.

Randall and Brandon sat back and watched, as some of the other monsters around muttered stuff like 'get lost, beach ball' and 'scaring's not for the likes of you', as Mike ignored all the monsters negative comments.

"Mr. Wazowski, I'm a five year old on a farm in Kansas afraid of lightning. Which scare do you use?" asked the Dean.

"Should I go up on the...?" Mike was confused, as the Dean impatiently cut him off mid-sentence.

"Which scare do I use?" came Dean Hardscrabble again, growing more impatient.

"That is a shadow approach with a crackle holler." answered Mike.

"Demonstrate." ordered Dean Hardscrabble.

Nodding, Mike inhales and gets ready, only for the Dean to stop him right in his tracks before he can even attempt it.

"Stop. Thank you." was all the Dean said, no emotion present in her voice.

"I didn't get to sh..." Mike started to say, only to be interrupted.

"I've seen enough." said the Dean, shooting him a look that froze him in his place. "Mr. Wazowski, what you lack is something that cannot be taught. You're not scary. You will not be continuing in the Scare Program."

Mike's whole world was shattered as he felt like a ton of bricks came crashing down on top of him when Dean Hardscrabble said he wasn't scary. His retainer fell from his mouth and hit the ground with a thud, as he fell down onto his knees and looked down at the floor.

Brandon and Randall were shocked by what they heard. Randall frowned when he saw his best friend look so destroyed, on his knees and looking like he's about to cry at what happened. How could the Dean do this to him? He's got the brains to become a great Scarer, he passes all his assignments and spent months practicing for this exam, all the while being determined and hopeful, regardless of what others thought of him.

"Please, give me a chance to surprise you! Let me use the Simulator!" begged Mike, nearly in tears at the thought of being kicked from the program. "I can surprise you."

"Surprise me? I doubt that very much." coldly replied Dean Hardscrabble, dismissing the smaller green monster.

It wasn't fair. Randall wanted to protest this decision, but he's not confident enough in himself to even attempt that. He doubts anyone is that confident, even Professor Knight cowers in her imposing presence.

Mike looked like he was gonna cry, he grabbed his books and whatever papers he's got, before leaving the classroom without saying a word.

Poor Mike. Back when they met, his friend was brimming with confidence and enthusiasm about entering the Scaring Program, even had a checklist of goals to become the 'best Scarer ever'. Now, the Dean's crushed his dreams and kicked him from the program. He'd probably end up in Scream Can Design, which he's heard is the most boring class on campus.

"Mike didn't deserve this. He's one of the most hard working and determined monsters I've met and she just failed him without even giving him a chance to prove himself." frowned Randall, not happy with what happened to his best friend. "So confident, so smart."

"We were lucky she didn't fail us. She's very cutthroat." remarked Brandon, shaking his furry head.

As cutthroat and tyrannical as Dean Hardscrabble is, it stunk to see his best friend and roommate get his whole dream of having a career in scaring crushed like that. He clenches his hands into fists and narrows his eyes through his glasses, rising from his seat.

"I need to go talk to Mike." said Randall, grabbing his books and skittering off in the direction his best friend went.

Brandon gave an understanding nod. Mike and Randall had a brother-like relationship, and right now, they needed each other now more than ever. Even if the Dean's word was final and she ruled this campus with an iron claw, Randall was gonna do what he can to cheer his chum up. The smaller green monster needed a friend to comfort him, he needed Randall.

Randall scurried straight to his dorm room, as he opens the door, finding Mike laying down on the bed, crying into the pillow. It broke his heart seeing his best friend go from confident and ready to just defeated and broken, he entered the dorm and walked over to his roommate's bed, sitting beside him.

"Mike?" called out Randall, his voice full of concern.

"Just leave me alone, Randall. I want to stay here and sob into my pillow for the day." came Mike, as he sniffled, as Randall reached out and put a comforting hand on his smaller green friend's back.

Mike sniffled and cried hard into his pillow, all of his plans on the checklist had gone down the drain. All the hard work, studying till all hours in the night, skipping out on parties and most other forms of fun just to study up and prove himself to the larger monsters that he's scary.

"How can she be so cruel? She didn't even let me try to surprise her!" sniffled Mike, wiping his face as more tears fell from his eye.

He had the brains to be one of the best monsters on campus, he knew just about everything on how to scare kids and fear in general. He could run circles around the likes of Sullivan, yet why did she just casually throw him from the program he's worked years to be apart of?

What did she mean by him lacking something and that it couldn't be taught? He didn't lack anything, he was a monster, for fear's sake! Frank had faith him in, he gave him his hat. This place was gonna be where he really showed his talent off and become a proud Scarer at Monsters Inc. like his hero.

"It's unfair, you didn't deserve to be thrown out! You're a great monster, Mike!" Randall replied, rubbing Mike's back as he continues to comfort him. "You're one of the smartest monsters on campus, you never fail at any of your assignments!"

"I just failed the exam because she said so." remarked Mike, as he rose from the pillow, just as Randall brought him some tissues.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about. You could've passed that if she didn't stop you." came Randall as he tries to raise his friend's spirits up. "You're one of the most hardworking monsters here, you deserve to be in that program."

Now Randall wasn't about to confront Dean Hardscrabble on her word, he wasn't confident nor brave enough for that. But he is somewhat irritated with her over this. Just because he's not big and not got razor sharp claws and teeth doesn't mean he's not scary.

Taking a deep breath, Randall grabbed Mike and wrapped his arms around the smaller monster in a hug. He tightened the hug around Mike and pulled him in, as Mike gasped, but relaxed, slowly bringing his arms around the slippery and scaly lizard's body to return the embrace. Sniffling, he held onto the purple lizard and remained still, sharing a rare hug that he needed now.

The last time they hugged was after the fiasco at the party. Mike was usually too busy with his studies, but the smaller green monster needed this hug. Randall just continued to hug him to comfort him.

"But what am I to do?" asked Mike, not looking forward to changing majors.

"Prove her wrong, surprise her like you said you would!" stated Randall, wiping a tear from Mike's cheek as he smiled at him. "You can show her you're scary! I believe in you!"

Mike gave a sad smile to his roommate, relaxing into the hug and tightening it around Randall. The lizard was right, he worked so hard for this and he couldn't let it go down the drain like that. He's a monster! A monster that's had dreams of working among the Scarers of Monsters Inc. since he was a kid, he couldn't let his dreams die here!

Then, he thought back to what Brock and Claire were promoting at the start of the semester. The Scare Games, that was it! He just needed to show the Dean that he's got what it takes to be scary by competing in and winning the Scare Games, which ought to be a breeze since Johnny and his fraternity are barred from participating this year. It would be dangerous, but he was determined to not give up.

"You're right, lizard boy. I'll enter the Scare Games and win and then I'll prove her wrong, and she'll have to let me back in the Scaring Program!" beamed Mike, a look of determination on his face, as he looked at Randall with a smile on his face.

"Glad to see you got your confidence back, Mike." smiled Randall, giving Mike a big and tight hug.

Mike and Randall really didn't hug too often, but this was a welcome change for them and one they could get used to. They're the best of friends, like brothers, Randall wasn't gonna stand back and watch as his brother-like figure be hurt like this, even if the idea of competing in the Scare Games sounded very dangerous.

"Thanks for sticking with me and you know, for the talk, Randall." came Mike, happy that Randall's with him as he chuckled. "And the hug too."

"You're very welcome. And it's what friends do." grinned Randall, nuzzling Mike's head and tightening the hug some more.

Here it was, a wave of comfort enveloped Mike as he stayed embraced with his best friend. Mike and Randall hugged it out, their arms tangled around each other, neither one of them wanting to break the hug.

As Mike stayed embraced, he thought about how he'd enter the Scare Games, he needed to either join a fraternity or a sorority and become part of a team, then just survive the challenges and defeat any rival groups that come in his way.

"I'm gonna need to join a fraternity if I'm gonna compete in the Scare Games." said Mike, as Randall looked down at him, an idea in his mind.

Randall, despite having passed his scaring exam, looked at Mike and smiled at him. If his chum's gonna join a fraternity, then he'll join alongside him. Friends do stick together, besides, it might be fun and he can perhaps make a couple more friends.

"Then I'll be joining you, Mike." smiled Randall, as Mike grabbed Randall's hand, the two monsters smiling and nodding to each other.

"Thank you!" beamed Mike, perking up as he playfully poked the bridge of Randall's glasses.

"What are friends for?" remarked Randall, laughing.

Smiling at each other, Mike and Randall remained in their tight hug and stayed close, closing their eyes as they leaned on each other. The final exam was a bust, but with renewed hope and the strong friendship, Mike Wazowski was gonna prove Dean Hardscrabble wrong and with Randall by his side, these two chums are gonna win!


	19. Chapter 19

**The Dean's kicked Mike from the Scaring Program, but he's determined to prove them wrong, now with Randall and Brandon, it's time for things to head onto into the Scare Games, with the three of them making new friends and Randall and Brandon further developing their romance.**

* * *

Finding a fraternity to join wasn't easy, especially since most of the big ones and even the sororities were all filled. In the end, Mike Wazowski and Randall Boggs found themselves apart of a collection of good-natured misfits, the adorable bunch of brothers of Oozma Kappa, and while they lack scariness and self-confidence, they make up for it in heart.

Art was already a member of the fraternity. Don Carlton was the president of the fraternity, an older monster that faced the realities of an economic downturn has returned to college in hopes of studying scaring, he's engaged to the owner of the house Sheri Squibbles. The 19 year old Scott 'Squishy' Squibbles, an inventive type of jelly-like monster that usually goes unnoticed by everyone, sweet, naive, and quiet are the best ways to describe him. And lastly, the conjoined brothers Terri and Terry Perry, two brothers that while they love and respect each other, one's energetic and eager, and the other one's more calm and reserved.

With Randall and Mike now part of the fraternity, they have enough monsters to compete in the Scare Games. The group didn't seem like they had much to offer, but Mike had hope that with his knowledge in scaring and determination, they'll turn these wholesome bunch of monsters into the most fearsome fraternity on campus.

For Randall though, the OKs welcomed him like family. He felt more accepted here than anywhere else on campus, they're friendly, smart, and some pretty good monsters to hang out with. He looked at his new OK jacket, as Mike's sporting a green OK cap. He blinked a couple times through his glasses, as he smiled up at Mike.

"You know, Mike, haven't even been here long and I've already made friends with them." smiled Randall, all too happy about where he is. "I know I wanted to get in with the cool kids at the start of my time here, but I feel in my heart, this is where I belong."

"That's really nice, lizard boy. Glad to see you've made some new friends." said Mike, happy for Randall and the fact he's made some new friends. "They sure do love your cupcakes too."

"I think anybody would love those delicious cupcakes that Randall makes to perfection!" giggled Brandon, coming by as he wore himself an OK hoodie that he'd tied around his waist like a sash.

Seeing Brandon there perplexed both Randall and Mike. What was Brandon doing here? Did the others invite him to join along? They already had six members, so they didn't really need a seventh.

"Brandon, you look cute in that hoodie, but why are you wearing it and why are you here?" asked Randall, happy to have at least got to see his boyfriend since these past few days have been somewhat overwhelming and a little exhausting, especially having to move from their dorms to House OK.

"Thought I'd come be part of the fun myself. Besides, it stinks having nobody around and plus, my new roommate is such a pain in the butt." revealed Brandon, as he stuck his tongue out and shot confetti.

Well, Brandon's the seventh member of Oozma Kappa it seems. Jaws Theta Chi had five members and yet they were still somehow able to compete, so having seven members and on top of that, having a very powerful and scary Beast as a member would give them an edge when it came to the Scare Games and the competition.

Brandon squealed and bounced over to his boyfriend, his eyes gazing upon Randall and the green jacket he's wearing. Green really did look cute on him. He squealed and shot confetti, as he grabbed Randall and kissed him, giggling as Randall let out a loud purr and kissed Brandon back, their arms snugly around each other and deepening the kiss.

Oh yeah, the kissing just seemed to get better when they weren't able to really spend that much time together due to being busy with the fraternity.

Mike just chuckled and looked back at Randall and Brandon lost in their loving moment. He hoped that House OK would have sound-proof walls, especially since he knew that his best friend and his boyfriend had gotten sexual, considering the used condoms he spotted in the waste bucket.

"Oh, Brandon... More..." purred Randall, deepening the hot kiss and pressing himself into Brandon's furry body.

"As long as you don't let go, I'll keep going!" squealed Brandon, moaning softly as he deepens the hot kiss and begins tongue kissing him.

Shuddering and letting his hands explore Brandon's body, reaching down at the sash, grabbing at it as if he's trying to untie it. Brandon giggled and kissed Randall harder and deeper, grinding into his hot and bothered lizard monster, the bill of his hat touching that precious scaly head of his.

It was a good thing Brandon had already moved his belongings into the house because he and Randall might need to rush on up to his new room and really have a little bit of fun. Breaking the kiss, Randall and Brandon panted softly, as Brandon leaned in and kissed him softly, snuggling into his boyfriend and stroking those fronds, savoring that adorable purr.

"Oh yeah..." purred Randall in bliss, his forked tongue out and his eyes fluttering as he basks in the moment.

"Aw, yeah! My beastly buddy's here and he's a brother of Oozma Kappa too!" laughed Art, running off the porch and charging right at Brandon, a huge grin on his face. "I'm gonna hug you!"

Brandon squealed and yelped as Art charged at him, tackling him onto the grass as he cuddles him close. The Beast laughed and rolled his eyes, stretching his arms out and wrapping them snugly around his roommate, his arms stretching and wrapping around him, as he held Art close.

"Art! I figured I'd bump into you before I even walked through the door!" laughed Brandon, shooting confetti from his head spout.

"You can't get rid of this New Age Philosophy major, I'm gonna be living with you, laughing with you, and... cry with you." said Art, frowning at the last part, before perking up and nuzzling his best buddy's face.

At least Art kept Brandon and Randall from possibly having sex on the front lawn. Last thing they needed was having his two friends taken off by CDA for unlawful sexual contact in a public setting.

"You always wanna laugh and cry with me, Art!" remarked Brandon, snuggling his best friend close.

"Looks like Brandon's already gotten himself friendly with the others." came Scott, as he exited the residence with Terri and Terry, along with Don.

"We've got a Beast with us now, he doesn't look as fearsome as the books say." replied Terry, as his twin was more impressed with their new beastly addition than him.

"He's got a sonic bazooka that blasts through walls, punch craters in the ground, and can clone himself. That's about as cool as you can get." smiled Terri, as he had never seen such a beastly creature before. "He might even be magic."

The twins were masters of the arts and magic. Terri assumed Brandon was magic, especially considering the roar he can unleash can tear the very fabric of space-time and his body really did defy many natural laws, especially with what it could do.

"Don't know about magic, but it is rumored that my kind were part of the supernatural." revealed Brandon, putting Art on his furry hand and walking over to them. "What up? You may call me Brandon Beast, Scaring major."

"I'm Terri Perry and that's my twin brother, Terry, dance and literature majors." Terri introduced them, shaking Brandon's hand as he shot confetti from his head spout. "How are you able to do that?"

"Where exactly does the confetti come from and how are you able to have a sonic bazooka in your head?" questioned Terry, taking a sip of his tea as Brandon shot another blast of confetti out.

"I'm just like you guys, except I blast confetti from my head spout when I'm excited! I don't know where it comes from though." revealed Brandon, an innocent grin on his face as he laughed. "And it's just a Beast thing."

A Beast thing? Maybe Brandon was magic after all, especially considering how many of the other monsters on campus brought up how he turned Brock and Claire into babies, out-roared the great James P. Sullivan, and then a fight became a straight up a torture fest for Johnny and his now tarnished fraternity.

"My name's Scott Squbbles, but everybody calls me Squishy." shyly replied Scott as he introduced himself.

"And what up, Squishy. Brandon Beast, a Scaring major, like you." smiled Brandon, looking around and giggling. "I sure hope you got lots of food around here cuz' I'm starving!"

"We have cake!" revealed Scott.

Scott hoped his mom wouldn't be coddling them too much, especially when it comes to Brandon and Randall, who have a romantic relationship. He really didn't want to hear 'the talk' should she try to poke her eyes in their business.

"I'll be bouncing along walls and stretching myself like putty all night long!" laughed Brandon, squealing and screaming as his body stretches out and elongates like putty, sprouting multiple arms, looking almost like some serpent-like creature with arms and fur.

Terri and Terry, along with Scott watched in awe at Brandon stretching himself out, as Art laughed and laughed, never getting tired of seeing his beastly buddy's incredible powers out for his brothers to see.

"I can stretch like putty and have a friendship that's super nutty!" laughed Brandon, blasting confetti and balloons from his head spout.

"Those powers of his, along with my brains and confidence are gonna make these guys real scaring pros!" smiled Mike, as he took down some more notes on Brandon's powers.

"You probably won't ever figure him out, Mike. He's a Beast, even he doesn't know everything about himself." chuckled Randall, walking over to his beastly boyfriend and kissing him. "Still super cute and scary at the same time."

Brandon giggled and squealed happily, shooting out several cupcakes from his head spout as he grinned. Every member of the house each grabbed a cupcake, as Scott took a look at the cupcake, before eating it and smiling.

"You can make cupcakes come out of your head and they still taste yummy!" gasped Scott, in awe at Brandon's incredible displays of his power.

"I wish I could have a hole in my head that pops out cans of soda!" grinned Terri, his voice brimming with excitement and enthusiasm.

House OK's gonna be really getting interesting now with the likes of Brandon, alongside Mike and Randall joining them. They have seven members, two of whom have passed the exam and are proven to be scary, along with another monster who has the brains to become an incredible Scarer.

"Nice hat you got there, by the way." Terry pointed out. Brandon just smiled at the compliment and nodded.

"Come on, let's show Brandon to his new room." said Don, knowing just where to room Brandon.

Mike hoped that Brandon wouldn't be bunking with him and Randall. No offense to the Beast, but he'd rather not hear them going at it, especially if they're extremely sexually active and make tons and tons of noise. Besides, he'd like to have a goodnight's sleep without hearing moans and the bed rocking.

Brandon nodded and headed right into the house after Don, enjoying what he sees, a lovely little family home. Scott's mom sure did a great job at providing her son with such a lovely little home, as he followed Don upstairs, with Mike following close behind.

"Um... Don, you know that Brandon and Randall are together, right?" questioned Mike, as they walked down the hallway.

"That's why he's bunking with you and Randall." revealed Don, before whispering in the smaller green monster's ear. "I'm engaged to be married to Sheri."

"Great. Really looking forward to it." sarcastically remarked Mike, rolling his single eye.

Now stuck with the couple, Mike was hoping that he wouldn't end up walking in on the two monsters rocking the bed, seeing stuff he doesn't need to see, along with making for an awkward situation between him, Randall, and Brandon.

"Really looking forward to hearing Brandon and Randall having sex." remarked Mike, his voice full of sarcasm as he groaned.

Randall and Brandon both blushed and yelped, with Randall's scales flashing bright red and Brandon nearly screaming when he heard that. How did Mike know? They did it when Mike and Art weren't around, they cleaned the sheets and bedding, and even disposed of the condoms. Their eyes widened when they realized that the smaller green monster had somehow discovered the condoms.

"Crud. Should've disposed of those better." whispered Brandon, biting his lip as he blushed hard underneath his fur.

"Mike, our personal life is mine and Brandon's business! Don't go blabbering on about it, we don't need everyone in the house knowing what we do!" hissed Randall, blushing bright red.

Don could only laugh at what he's hearing. They weren't the only ones getting some action, but at least he and Sheri have a room of their own. At least the walls are soundproof and if these two are very sexually active, they won't disturb anybody.

"Just don't wanna see something I don't wanna see." replied Mike, as they arrived at Mike and Randall's room and opened the door.

Brandon's eyes went wide, the room was pretty spacious and looked like it could accommodate for the three of them nicely. All of his personal belongings and stuff were there, all clean and neat, as well as having his bedding put on the bed.

"Hope you like your room, Brandon. And the same with the hoodie." said Don, as Brandon looked around at his space in the room.

"I do. Thanks." smiled Brandon, taking a seat over at his bed and his glowing yellow eyes roamed over the place.

"I'll let you get settled in." came Don, as he headed back downstairs, leaving Brandon alone with his two friends.

He was part of House OK, the seventh member of the fraternity and even better, he and Randall can stay in the same room. He could spend nights snuggled up to his favorite lizard, rubbing his belly and showering him with kisses.

"Have to say, I'm glad you're part of the group too, Brandon. You're the biggest fan of my cupcakes." smiled Randall, remembering he baked up another batch of cupcakes to be served for his new friends and OK brothers.

"If you got cupcakes down there, you already know I wanna stuff my face full of them!" squealed Brandon, shooting confetti and sticking his tongue out, as he spun around and jumped around the bedroom.

"You can have a couple cupcakes, but you can't have all of them. Our friends need to have some too." chuckled Randall, taking a seat beside his boyfriend.

Squealing and shooting confetti, Brandon hugged and snuggled Randall, burying his face into his lizard boyfriend's scaly chest and rubbing his belly. Randall began purring and snuggled into his beastly boyfriend, tenderly nuzzling Brandon's furry head, as he held him close.

"I love you so much, you know that?" smiled Brandon, kissing Randall softly and wetly, licking his lips as he saw the lizard opening his mouth.

Purring loudly and relaxing into the kiss, Brandon let his tongue enter Randall's mouth, as they fell onto the bed, kissing more sweetly and passionately, moaning and purring loudly, as Randall broke the kiss and gave a playful smirk. Grabbing Brandon by the head, Randall opened his mouth and brought his blue forked tongue out, as Brandon's eyes widened.

"What the...?" whispered Mike, his eye widening.

Closing his mouth, with his forked tongue hanging out, Randall brought Brandon in and lapped at his lips, as the squirming and squealing Beast erupted torrents of confetti and balloons from his head spout, feeling Randall's sensual tongue on his lips and face.

"You taste nice, by the way." remarked Randall, pulling away as Brandon licked the saliva Randall left on his lips.

"That was so hot and your biggest mistake! Come here!" screamed Brandon, tackling Randall and kissing him ravenously, as he grinds into him and pants heavily.

Seeing where things were going, Mike quickly made his way out of the room and closed the door. He's really gonna need to get some earmuffs for when it comes to sleep and a something to cover his eye.

"You and lizard boy best not be too noisy." Mike said to himself as he headed back downstairs.

Purring and squirming softly, Brandon sprouts multiple arms and stretches them, snugly wrapping them around Randall in such a warming and beautiful hug filled with love, and smacking his wet, slobbery lips into Randall's in a kiss so powerful and needy, he almost sucks in the lizard's lips. Shuddering and squirming, Randall's eyes widened, as he's kissed with such passion and love, the kiss so sloppy and wild.

Randall tried to keep up with the kiss, but Brandon's so wild and sloppy, he was totally at the Beast's mercy in this almost primal kiss. Kissing Randall with more slobber and love, as he drooled into the lizard's mouth and slurped hungrily on those soft lips of his. He thrusts into Randall while kissing him, as Randall squirmed and wiggled around in the embrace.

"Too much, Brandon! Too much!" gasped Randall through the kiss, his body getting so hot, he felt like he's gonna explode.

Panting heavily and moaning, Brandon wrapped his arms around Randall's long neck and back, as he crushed his lips against his boyfriend's in lustful, steamy, hot, passionate ecstasy, his body burning with heat as he purred and squirmed into it, as he deepening the kiss and drooling into both the kiss and Randall's mouth.

"Brandon!" screamed Randall in the throws of his pleasure.

"Randall!" squealed Brandon, throwing his furry head back and screaming.

Breaking the kiss, Randall's scales had turned bright pink and Brandon was blushing hard underneath his fur. Taking a moment to catch his breath and panting a bit, Randall wiped the excess droll from his face and lips, turning back over to his boyfriend.

"Come on, we best not let the cupcakes get cold. We can fool around a little later." came Randall smirking, fixing his glasses and getting up from the bed.

"Liked what you did with your tongue a little while ago, Randy." giggled Brandon, kissing Randall on his cheek, as his scales remained bright pink for a moment, before returning to their normal purple color.

Randall and Brandon left their room and went down to enjoy the cupcakes with Mike and their OK brothers. Brandon leaned against his boyfriend and smiled, now they're apart of a fraternity and ready to give their all when it comes to the Scare Games!


	20. Chapter 20

**Now for the Scare Games to begin and for the action to get toxic with Ozzma Kappa! The Toxicity Challenge is one of my favorites, seeing Art wanting to touch those urchins and him going straight into the challenge, laughing and jumping onto a pile of them, cuddling them as he swells up like a balloon! So funny and cute!**

* * *

For Mike, getting through the Scare Games and winning was pretty much it. It was do or die for him, not only would he get back into the Scaring Program and prove Dean Hardscrabble wrong, but he'd also get to remain enrolled here in MU. However, should he lose, he'll have to leave MU.

"Very well. If you win, I will let your entire team into the Scare program. But if you lose, you will leave Monsters University." the Dean gave Mike her final ultimatum, the stakes were higher than ever when she hit him with that.

Thanks to Brandon, Roar Omega Roar was ousted from the competition, so he didn't have to worry about being defeated by those bunch of jerks. Even better, Randall and Brandon, two Scaring majors are apart of his team, naturally gifted and able to scare children.

Mike, along with his team were walking through a sewage tunnel late at night, with Brandon and Randall looking around, holding hands. Art was smiling as he admired where they were at and laughed.

"Out of all the sewage tunnels in this place, this one has always been my favorite." revealed Art, walking throughout the sewer.

"You've been here before, Art?" questioned Terry.

"I have a life outside of the house you know!" came Art, as they arrived at the exit point of the tunnel and right into the heart of the Scare Games.

Upon entering the heart of the fun, Mike, Brandon, and Randall, along with their fraternity saw Brock and Claire promoting the event, introducing the competing fraternities and sororities competing in the Scare Games. Jaws Theta Chi, Python Nu Kappa, Sulgma Sulgma Kappa, Gamma Roar Roar, Eta Hiss Hiss, and Oozma Kappa. The fellow monsters around cheered when each group was revealed, though it was pretty silent when Oozma Kappa was announced.

"Let's begin the first competition, the Toxicity Challenge!" revealed Brock, as the crowd roared.

"Human children are toxic! And anything they touch, is toxic!" stated Claire, pointing to the wall where there was a chalk drawing of human toys.

"We don't have any human toys, but thanks to MU's biology department we found a close second!" said Brock, as monsters from the biology department brought out a yellow box which looked like it contained hazardous material inside. "The Stinging Glow Urchin!"

Taking a pair of tongs, Claire reached inside the glowing box and pulls out a glowing pink urchin covered in highly venomous spikes. The whole crowd looked on in awe at the dangerous and highly toxic urchin.

"Trust me when I say you are not gonna watch this bad boy." said Brock, pointing his claw hands right at it.

"I wanna touch it." Art said, looking mesmerized by the beautiful urchin.

"And you certainly don't wanna touch any of it's friends." smirked Claire, her eyes moving over towards a series of tunnels covered with urchins.

"Yeah. I wanna touch em'." grinned Art, a big smile on his goofy face.

They saw Brock and Claire head down and point at the entrance to the tunnels, which is the starting line and the light at the end of the tunnel is the finish line. Claire revealed that whoever comes in last place is eliminated from the competition. Scott worried about them losing, with Mike fairly confident in himself that it would be a breeze for him.

"Mike?" came Scott, startling Mike.

"What is it?" questioned Mike.

"If we lose, we're out?" asked Scott, worried.

"Don't worry, Smoothie." Mike tried to reassure his teammate, incorrectly saying his name.

"Squishy." Scott corrected him.

"Squishy." Mike corrects himself. "We're not gonna lose. Because we have everything we need to win right here." He stated, pointing to his chest.

"Heart." Scott smiled. If they believe in themselves and follow their hearts, they can win this challenge.

"No. Me!" Mike frowned and stated, facing his team. "I'm gonna win the race for us!"

"Mike, if we're gonna come out of this, we need to work together, as a team. You can't carry six other monsters yourself." said Brandon, rolling his eyes as he looked back towards Scott and the other teammates.

"You worry too much, I'm gonna win the whole game for us." shrugged Mike, heading over to the starting line.

The rest of the teams all gather at the starting lines, as Art's eyes sparkled as he looked at all the urchins he can cuddle with, as Randall and Brandon narrowed their eyes and looked towards the tunnel, both of them nodding at each other.

"This is it. No pressure." whispered Randall, taking a deep breath and gulping as he faces the urchins ahead. "Just avoid touching them Boggs."

The girl teams spoke about teamwork, as Mike was caught up in himself to win this whole thing for himself, as Randall and Brandon were determined themselves not to be kicked out in the first round.

Adding onto the fun, or in this case, perhaps some sadistic amusement for the audience, Claire shut the lights off, with the urchins being the only source of light in the tunnels that illuminate in the pitch black darkness.

"I wanna go home!" gulped Scott in fear.

"Hey, good luck, ladies." said Terry, wishing luck to one of the rival competitors.

"Thanks. We're gonna rip you to pieces." sweetly said the leader Carrie Williams.

"What?" came Terri, confused and a little shaken by what the girl said.

The girls of Python Nu Kappa's eyes glowed yellow and they each let out a sinister hiss, as Terri and Terry, along with Scott were scared stiff. Brock then began the challenge, and each monster broke out into a run into the tunnels, with Art screaming as he takes the lead.

"I gotta touch em'!" screamed Art, stomping towards the urchins and jumping up in the air, landing on multiple urchins as he laughed and cuddling them, sighing contently.

Just then, the urchins stung the shit out of poor Art, his body bulging and swelling up like a balloon, as the New Age Philosophy major let out a bellowing scream in agony, as Mike, along with Brandon and Randall were horrified by the effects of those things.

"Art..." Randall winced as he saw his friend in such an injured state.

"Come on, Art, you aren't gonna let those urchins take hold of you!" yelled Brandon, stretching his arm out and wrapping it around Art's swollen body, grabbing his best friend and letting him sit atop his furry head.

Mike and Randall were in the lead, Brandon was trailing a bit behind due to having a bit of extra weight on top of him. The other teams began to get stung, along with Terri and Terry, Scott, and Don, with Don really getting it the worst with the urchins, as he yelps and screams in pain, leaving Scott horrified.

Randall and Mike ran into the next part of the tunnel, finding even more urchins and even some students above throwing them down at them, as Randall scurries away as fast he can, while Mike tries to dodge them as best he could.

Brandon's struck by an urchin, causing his right arm to swell up as he swats it off, only for it to stick to his left hand and cause it to swell. Mike ends up tripping on one and his left foot swells up like a balloon.

"Mike!" gasped Randall, only to be struck by three urchins, as his back legs swelled and one of his arms bulged.

The monsters of Gamma Roar Roar themselves quickly took the lead, as Randall and Mike follow after, getting even more stings along the way. Terri and Terry got their fair share of urchins, along with Scott taking one to the mouth as his whole body swells up like a balloon.

"Dean Hardscrabble really must be one heck of a sadist!" remarked Brandon, screaming as he's struck in the chest with an urchin and his furry body swells up.

Upon reaching the next part of the tunnel, even worse, the urchins were hanging by string, as Mike and Randall both plowed through them, getting more and more swollen up, as both of them screamed through the pain, as their bodies swelled and bulged, with Randall using his swollen tail to smack away the urchins, only for his tail to continue swelling and getting bigger.

No longer able to handle the pain any longer, Mike and Randall ran with all their might through the tunnel, as Gamma Roar Roar was the first to take victory, screaming as their faces and cheeks swelled by the urchins, both take a leap of faith and jump out of the tunnel and onto the finish line, horribly swelled up and slowly getting onto their feet.

"Mike, I can't feel my face. I think I need to go the hospital." groaned Randall, spitting through his swollen lips, as he rubs at his face.

"We can go to see the nurse later, at least we got ourselves second place." chuckled Mike through his swollen lips, just as Jaws Theta Chi crossed the finish line completely unharmed.

"Second place, Jaws Theta Chi!" announced Claire, to Mike's confusion.

"Our whole team needed to cross the finish line, Mike!" hissed Randall, angry with Mike for his reckless action.

The rest of the team arrives more badly stung than them, as Brandon groans and places his swollen furry friend down, as he's really bad swollen from all the urchins. Scott remarks that he can't feel anything.

Brock removes Oozma Kappa's name from off the board, as Mike watches in horror at his one chance going down the drain.

"Oozma Kappa has been eliminated!" announced Brock, as a smiling Dean Hardscrabble slowly approaches the smaller monster.

"Don't look so surprised, Mr. Wazowski. Even with two students from my program, it would've taken a miracle..." replied the Dean, only for her to be cut off by the Greek Council VP.

"Attention everyone, we have announcement. Jaws Theta Chi has been disqualified." revealed Claire, holding up a tin of protective gel against the urchins they used. "The use of illegal protective gel is cause for elimination."

To the shock of George and his fraternity, they watched as the referee removes the moisture from George's leg, then stabs it with the urchin, causing it to swell up like a balloon, with George screaming in pain. Claire had them removed from the leader board and thus, Oozma Kappa was back in the game.

"Your luck will run out eventually." came the Dean, as she turned and walked away.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." whispered Mike.

Randall and Brandon both glared at Mike. It was a miracle they even remained in the games at all, they needed to work together as a team! All the other teams worked together to navigate through that hell of a tunnel. Brandon had to carry Art throughout the whole thing, taking multiple stings to ensure that he didn't put his buddy through anymore suffering.

"I think your hat is stuck to my butt..." groaned Art, as Brandon paled and winced at that. His poor best friend.

Later back at House OK, after a trip to the nurse's office and some medication and antivenom, the swelling began to go down, though there was still gonna be some pain until the swelling went down completely over the next couple of days.

Scott, Terri and Terry, Don, and Art have all retired themselves to bed, too shook up and sore from today's nightmare event to even bother trying to listen to anything Mike had to say, they needed to rest anyway and get the swelling to go down.

"Poor Art..." whispered Brandon, tucking his sleeping best friend in as he pulls the covers up.

Brandon wondered why Art got so fixated on touching those urchins. They hardly seemed that appealing and looked to be something anybody would want to avoid like the plague. Though, Art did apparently love visiting sewers for some odd reason. He sighed and ran his finger along the monster's furry hand, ruffling his hair for a bit.

"Get some rest, Art. You earned it." whispered Brandon, walking out of the bedroom and heading downstairs.

"How's Art?" asked Randall.

"He's sound asleep. Can't believe he actually wanted to touch those things." shuddered Brandon, looking back at his still swollen arms. "At least the swelling's gonna go down."

For Randall and Brandon, they were relived the challenge was over and by some miracle thanks to Jaws Theta Chi cheating, they were able to remain in the Scare Games, but still, if it wasn't for Mike wanting to carry the whole team himself and thinking that only he had needed to cross the finish line to win.

The next challenge was Avoid the Parent, Randall and Brandon were hoping that it wouldn't have anything to do with those wretched sting urchins they had dealt with today.

Taking a seat beside Randall on the couch, Brandon cuddled up beside his beloved lizard boyfriend, they winced a little from the pain due to the stings they got from the urchins, but at least they could manage it.

They needed to talk to Mike. He needed to understand why teamwork was important in this competition, all the other teams were sticking together and helping each other out while running through that tunnel of pure hell. He's smart, but he needs to lower his ego and really look towards the value of having a team, if they wanted to win, they needed to work together.

"Hopefully, Mike will listen to us. He's so confident in himself to win, he's not thinking about the others and their talents. He doesn't even seem to notice that Squishy's around, it's like the kid's invisible to him." replied Randall, fixing his glasses as he takes a sip from his water bottle.

"Tell me about it. The kid looked like he was entering a war zone when the challenge began, especially seeing Don get just pelted with urchins." replied Brandon, eating a couple cookies Sheri had baked and letting out a burp.

Considering that Dean Hardscrabble had won the games four years in a row and the fact that Roar Omega Roar had continuously won the competition for years, it seemed like it was gonna be anybody's game this year and Gamma Roar Roar is currently the leaders, so they've got a new rival to deal with that has some very capable monsters.

"I think the scariest thing about Mike might be his overconfidence and determination in himself." remarked Brandon, thinking back to when he saw Mike kicked from the Scaring Program.

The words that Mike lacked something that couldn't be taught rang through Brandon and Randall's ears, as they wondered if she removed Mike from the program not just because she wasn't impressed by what he was capable of, but perhaps because of his ego and overconfidence in himself.

At that very moment, Mike himself came in, looking through a book as he's still a little swollen up, trying his best to ignore the pain he's in. Thankfully, he wasn't speaking with a lisp like he was when getting stung numerous times by the urchins.

"Hey, guys, where's the rest of the team?" questioned Mike, confused as to why the whole team wasn't down there.

"They've gone to bed, all of them drained, hurt, and exhausted from tonight's challenge. I was just upstairs checking on Art." replied Brandon, frowning as he thought back to his best friend in pain from the urchins.

It was time to confront their friend on this. Mike needed to hear this, he needed to understand that the Scare Games wasn't just about him getting back into the program, but also the fact he's got a team of six other monsters who need him as much as they need him.

"Mike, we need to talk about what happened today during the games." said Randall, rising from the couch as he winces a little bit as he walks.

"About how lucky we were to avoid losing thanks to George's team cheating? I'm just glad they cheated, otherwise we'd be done." replied Mike.

"No, it's about how you handled things tonight at the Scare Games. You ran out on your own and tried to be the first monster to the finish line, when all seven of us needed to cross the finish line together to remain in the games. Brandon had to carry Art through the tunnel, slowing himself down and taking multiple hits by those urchins and Don, Squishy, and the twins came out looking like they've been through war. Mike, we're friends, but we're also a team in this competition. You can't do everything, we've got to work together and use our talents to win as a team. What if our luck runs out in the next challenge and there's no other team that's caught cheating? We'll be eliminated." said Randall, trying to get through to his friend the best he could do.

Mike just stared back at Randall, speechless. He had a point, what if dumb luck couldn't save them again? He didn't know if the challenges coming up would be worse.

"You're my best chum. Please, Mike, don't focus on yourself. We have to work together, we're a team, we're friends, and we stand together in this." replied Randall, taking a step over to Mike and putting his hand on his arm.

"Please listen to Randall, Mike. We both passed the exam and we can scare kids, but we can't hold the team ourselves. It's a team effort, we need to think positive, be positive, and be the most effective team we can be for the Scare Games." added Brandon.

"I know, you guys. It's just that if I lose this game, then I'm gonna be leaving MU." replied Mike, frowning as he looked down. "I made a bet with Dean Hardscrabble that if I find a team and we win, she'll let me and the others in the Scaring Program, but if I lose, then I have to leave."

Brandon and Randall knew the stakes were pretty high, Mike's stay in MU determined on them securing a victory. Reaching out, Randall grabbed Mike's hands and held them, facing his smaller green friend and looking at him.

"Then let's do all we can to win, by being a team and working together as friends, Mike." smiled Randall, looking back at Brandon who nodded, as he walked over and put his hand on Mike's other arm.

"We'll win this competition and show them just what we can do, Mike." smirked Brandon, shooting a blast of confetti from his head spout. "And show them that we Kappas can roar!"

Laughing, Mike gave his two friends a nod. Randall was right, he had to be a team player, Oozma Kappa needed him. They're a team, no one better mess with them.


	21. Chapter 21

**The first part of the Scare Games has came and went, it's now time for the next game to begin, and let's see if Mike understand the value of teamwork when it comes to the games and see how he, along with Brandon and Randall and their team handle the next challenge.**

* * *

Taking the advice of working together, Mike Wazowski took the lead in the Avoid the Parent Challenge, with the rest of his fraternity trailing behind him through the library, seeing Sulgma Sulgma Kappa doing the same with their teamwork, and seeing Eta Hiss Hiss using one of the library's banner's to grab their fraternity flag.

Randall and Brandon both knew full well the wrath of the librarian and how she takes peace and quiet so seriously, they'd rather not go for another dip in the water. Brandon's glowing eyes scaled the place, looking around for any sort of danger to them. Tip-toeing around was slow and tedious, but as long as they didn't invoke the wrathful librarian, they wouldn't sink.

"They are at the halfway point of the second event and things are getting interesting." slowly said Claire, standing with Brock, Sullivan, and several other monsters on the second floor of the library from a balcony. "Only two teams left."

Randall's eyes widened through his glasses as he watched as Eta Hiss Hiss claimed their flag. It was just between them and Sulgma Sulgma Kappa. He turned around to see the rival team behind them, walking alongside them on the next row between the tables.

"In a real scare, you do not wanna get caught by a kid's parent and in this event, you do NOT wanna get caught by the librarian!" whispered Brock, grabbing onto Mop-Top.

"Quiet." loudly whispered the librarian, shushing the noise as she goes back to her book.

"What's so scary about a little old librarian?" scoffed Terri.

"You have't met this librarian and her wrathful temper." whispered Brandon, turning around and giving the twins a look. "Believe me, you don't want to take a dip."

Terri was confused by what Brandon had meant, but soon got the chilling reality of the answer, by seeing a smaller monster in a yellow cap get up from his seat and cause the floor to creek, as the wrathful librarian rose from her seat and grabbed the frightened student with her tentacle, before in a demonic voice telling him to be quiet and then throwing him out through an open skylight.

Gasping Terri clutched onto his twin in fear, as every member of Oozma Kappa looked on in horror as the librarian got back to her work, her attention going to a large bookshelf, as Mike slowly took the next step, keeping his teammates on alert, though they were going a bit too slow for Brandon's liking.

"Mike, we're gonna need to go faster, we can't let the other team get their flag." whispered Brandon, looking around as he took the next step.

"Slow and steady." whispered Mike back, as Art caught the message and passed down for the rest of the team to hear to his annoyance.

"Maybe Brandon can transform and challenge the librarian while we grab the flag." whispered Art, as Brandon's eyes widened at that.

Okay, perhaps that would work, but he's pretty sure attacking the librarian in combat was against the rules, on top of that, even in his transformed state, he had some doubt he'd be able to take her down, even with how powerful he is.

"Bad idea, Art. Aside from not needing to kill the librarian, I don't even think my transformed state could beat her." Brandon whispered back to his best friend.

"We can't keep going slow and steady, Mike. We need to try something else." suggested Randall, knowing full well that Mike's being too careful now.

Randall's eyes then widened as he turns back to where the rival fraternity is, gasping as he saw them taking a flight of stairs up to grab the flag. This was bad, they're gonna get the flag before they can grab theirs.

"Brandon, the girls have taken a flight of stairs up!" hissed Randall, keeping it as quiet as he could.

"I'll use my flight and grab the flag before they can." whispered Brandon, closing his eyes and letting out a silent squeal, as his bat-like wings sprouted from his body.

"Keep it quiet, will you?" whispered Mike, annoyed.

Brandon flapped his wings and jumped up, flapping them as he took flight. Brock, along with Mop-Top, Claire, and Sullivan saw Brandon's wings and saw the Beast flying towards the statue.

Mike's eye widened at what Brandon was doing, though if the other team were close to grabbing the flag, than Brandon needed to fly into action and grab it. Narrowing his eyes and smirking, Brandon flew towards the statue and could see the green flag waiting to be claimed for their victory.

"Yes." whispered Mike, a smile on his face.

As Brandon reached the statue, he reached out to grab the flag, just as a glowing urchin struck him across the face, as Brandon screamed and his face swelled up like a balloon, his wings retracting back into his body as he clutched his face and crashed down to the floor with a loud thud.

From one of the balconies, Johnny clad in janitor attire, chuckled to himself as he put away a sling shot. Now to go and watch the fun unfold.

"Brandon!" gasped Randall, breaking formation and scurried over towards his boyfriend.

"Looks like it might be game over for Brandon Beast and Oozma Kappa." commented Brock.

"Where did that glow urchin come from?" questioned Claire, her eyes shifting over to the place where the urchin was launched, seeing the shadow of a horned monster walking away from the scene.

To their horror, the crash and fall had alerted the librarian, as she came up towards Randall and Brandon, their eyes widening in horror, both of them whimpering and covering their faces, as they braced for their second dip in the river.

"No!" came a hushed scream from Mike, holding his hand out.

But before she could grab them, she's alerted to the sound of what sounds like suction cups being pulled off the wood flooring, revealed to be Don in an attempt to distract her from grabbing Brandon and Randall and forcing her to go after Don, only for Terri and Terry who have gone upstairs and making noise.

"Over here!" They screamed, as she reached out to grab them.

But then, Art came right into action, acting like he's one of those cartoon characters on your favorite Saturday morning cartoon show. Laughing like a lunatic, Art's tossing books and papers and kicking lamps off, throwing papers in the air and letting it rain down like snow as he laughed.

"Is that legal?" questioned Mop-Top.

"You better believe it, Mop-Top! The only rule is don't get caught!" grinned Brock, as Art caused a ruckus, doing flips and bouncing from table to table, making such a mess as he enjoyed himself.

Art was for sure one wild monster. Rolling around and laughing without a care in the world, avoiding the tentacles of the villainous librarian, as Mike just watched in awe, before gasping as the rival fraternity formed a bridge out of their bodies and were getting ready to grab the flag.

The librarian was getting confused, distracted by the combined efforts of Don, Terri and Terry, and Art, as Brandon got back on his feet and saw the girls about to grasp the flag, reaching into his sack and taking out a beet.

"Randall, I'll hold her off, it's time we really have ourselves some fun!" remarked Brandon, eats the beet and swallows it, letting out a loud burp.

Nodding, Randall watched as Brandon transformed into his hulking monstrous form, before taking off his glasses and handing them to his boyfriend, who put them in his sack. Now transformed, Brandon was ready, as he growled and narrowed his eyes, facing the librarian with wild and ferocious intent.

"Come on, let's see if you can take me on!" smirked Brandon, his voice deep as he challenged the librarian, holding his claws out and signaling for her to have the first move.

Taking the bait, the librarian charged at Brandon, her tentacles inadvertently swatted the other team off. Don, Art, and Terri and Terry then made a ruckus and got her to chase after them, before charging towards Mike and making a run for it.

"What are you guys doing?" gasped Mike, yelping as the librarian was chasing them.

"They said don't let her catch you!" revealed Terri, as the twins along with Mike grabbed onto the smaller green monster.

"They didn't saw how!" Terry finished for his brother.

The librarian looked like she was out for blood and ready to kill somebody, as Mike's single eye widened in terror, as the wrathful librarian in her rage, was plowing through innocent students and destroying tables and chairs, as the members of Oozma Kappa were pretty much running for their lives.

Brandon saw his brothers heading for the exit, as Scott nodded and Randall turned invisible, as he scales up the wall with ease and grabbed the flag, as the rest of the fraternity make their escape, just as Brandon jabs himself with a B.Y. Pen and reveals his sonic bazooka.

Climbing back down, Randall handed the flag to Scott, as Brandon smirked and narrowed his eyes, before blasting a sonic blast from his bazooka at the librarian, causing a bookcase to come crashing down on top of her, before stretching his arms out and sprouting his wings, grabbing onto Randall and Scott.

"Hang on!" yelled Brandon.

"To what?" screamed Scott, holding onto the Beast as his friend laughed and took flight.

Pulling the book case off, the librarian snarled and rose up, moving to intercept Brandon and the two, but the Beast was faster and they flew out through the open skylight, making their escape, as Brandon happily screamed and laughed.

Meanwhile, Mike and the rest of the fraternity came flying out from a sea of tentacles and falling onto the soft grass outside, with Art just grinning and laughing. That was such an awesome ride, he could feel his adrenaline pumping hard, as he landed on his furry back.

"We did it!" Art celebrated.

"No, we didn't! We forgot the flag!" complained Mike.

"Mike?" came Scott, as Mike gasped and turned around to see the jelly-like monster, alongside Brandon and Randall, smiling as he presented the flag.

"Way to go, Squishy!" cheered Art, holding his furry hands high.

"How?" questioned Mike.

"Misdirection." revealed Terri with a smile.

"He did have a little help when it came to camouflage." smiled Randall.

"And a little brute force and help from my sonic bazooka." giggled Brandon, shooting confetti and tipping his hat off. "I might be banned from the library for attacking her. But that was so awesome! Payback comes and it came from my head spout!"

Giggling, Brandon looked up alongside the rest of his brothers, as they saw the girls of Slugma Slugma Kappa were violently thrown from the library and come crashing into a tree, before falling into the river for a swim. With that, Slugma Slugma Kappa were eliminated from the Scare Games.

Claire removed them from the leader board and Oozma Kappa advanced to the next round. Mike just watched and smiled, as Brandon handed Randall his glasses back, giving his boyfriend a big hug and snuggling him close.

"I think you deserve a little victory kiss, Randy!" squealed Brandon, nuzzling Randall's snout and pulling him close.

"We haven't won the games yet." remarked Randall, laughing as he slips his glasses back on and leaning into his boyfriend. "But I guess we can have a little kiss."

Brandon giggled and Randall wrapped his arms around Brandon's, as the Beast wrapped his arms around the lizard's arms, their faces pressing together and lips puckering up. Scott gasped, as Brandon and Randall pressed their lips together in gentle passion and sweet love, closing their eyes and easing right into their kiss, as Brandon let out a small moan and tilting his furry head.

Purring softly, Randall pulled Brandon closer, and deepens the kiss, tightening the hold on his beastly boyfriend. Soft sounds of moans and lips smacking together, Randall and Brandon just surrendered themselves over to the blissful passion they're in.

"Aw, how wholesome and cute!" giggled Art at the cute sight the two lovers are sharing.

"Maybe they need to pop the question." remarked Terry.

"I don't mean to break up the moment, but we need to talk, Brandon." came Claire, alongside Brock, a look of concern on her face, as she had a glove on her hand and held the same urchin from the library.

Breaking the kiss, Brandon looked back at the two Greek Council leaders, as Randall securely wraps his arms around his beastly lover, hugging him from behind. Randall recalled that before his boyfriend could take the flag, he was struck by an urchin and sent crashing.

"I didn't think those were gonna make a comeback." replied Brandon, easing into Randall's loving hold.

"They didn't. Somebody on the second floor threw it and whoever it was had some aim." revealed Claire, narrowing her eyes. "I didn't see who it was, but whoever did it was big and had horns. I'd watch yourself because somebody has it out for you."

To Brandon, it sounded like Claire and Brock had their suspicions as to who it might be. But they couldn't go to the Dean on just suspicions alone. If somebody was looking to sabotage their chances at winning the Scare Games.

"Keep your eyes open, Brandon. The competition might not be the only thing you've got to worry about." added Brock, patting Brandon on his back. "Good luck, beastly boy."

With that, Brandon gave a nod as Brock and Claire left to return to their business. Randall held Brandon close, he couldn't believe somebody might have it out for his boyfriend, though the vague description of the perpetrator seemed oddly familiar.

"If somebody's looking to pick a fight with you then they must really have a death wish." remarked Mike, chuckling as he remembered how badly beat up Johnny got.

Brandon's eyes widened at Mike's remark. When Johnny had threatened Randall into getting Brandon to join his fraternity it had ended badly, with Johnny getting his arm broken, getting his chest slashed, and suffering so many punches to the face, he was bloody and beaten. There's no way Johnny would do this, he couldn't be that stupid.

"I knew Johnny was stupid, but this is a whole new level of stupid." growled Brandon, narrowing his eyes as he snarled. "If he really thinks he's gonna ruin our chances at victory, he's got another thing coming!"

"Easy now, Brandon, we need proof that it's him. You can't go and rip his arms off." said Mike to calm his beastly friend down.

Releasing Brandon from the hug, Randall moves in front of his beastly boyfriend and ran his hand along the place that was swollen on his face. He touched it and Brandon winced, squinting his eyes as Randall pulled back.

"Sorry." whispered Randall.

"It's okay. Just need to get some medicine for it and I'll be a-okay!" smiled Brandon, as he looks towards his friends and nods. "I know. If it is Johnny and his hand's in the cookie jar, we'll get him."

After a trip to the nurse's office and some medication, Brandon's swelling on his cheek began going back down. He sighed and relaxed, as Randall handed him a cupcake from his tray, as he sat on the couch with Scott.

"You three really showed it to the librarian and really got her good with sneaking that flag!" laughed Art, as he congratulates his friends on their victory today.

"All the work of combining brains and a little super-powered transformation and head bazooka together." remarked Terri, giving a high-five to Brandon.

"I have to say I was honestly a little nervous about going into my transformation, I was afraid she'd literally twist me up in knots and throw me through a window." chuckled Brandon, rolling his eyes and taking a bite from his cupcake. "She might be scarier than Dean Hardscrabble."

Everyone shared themselves a laugh. This challenge went well, Mike wanted things to not get out of control, but when the rivals were gonna claim victory, his fraternity stepped into action and really showed how to distract a psycho librarian.

"You in that form afraid of the librarian? That's crazy!" laughed Scott, happy to have had a hand in helping his team.

"I'll tell you what's crazy running a library like you're a dictator!" giggled Brandon, eating another cupcake and letting out a burp and putting an arm around Scott.

Scott laughed and leaned on Brandon, as the members of Oozma Kappa had themselves a laugh over the whole thing. Mike just smiled, not only were his teammates happy, they were having a bit of fun, even if he was scared out of his mind from the librarian.

Randall smiled and leaned in close, as Brandon caught him another kiss of love. Randall wrapped his arms snugly around his beastly lover and pulled him closer, placing his hand onto his beastly boyfriend's furry belly as he hugged him.

"Since we had ourselves a fun victory, let's go celebrate at the party tonight!" grinned Art, really looking to cut loose again, especially when it comes to have some serious fun on the dance floor.

A party? Brandon looked forward to getting to stuff his face full of food once more, and even better he and Randall can hopefully find themselves a quiet spot to have some cute affectionate fun and some really good make out sessions. The party better have tons of pizza cuz' Brandon's ready to stuff his four stomachs full.

Sounded like it could be fun, besides, only three more challenges to go. A party would be fun distraction.


	22. Chapter 22

**Party time and Art's adorable dancing, along with the third challenge to the Scare Games coming. Let's see how crazy and nutty Oozma Kappa can be as they advance even further, with some cute kissing between Randall and Brandon, lots of hugs and plenty of holding.**

* * *

Party time was happening at the Jaws Theta Chi fraternity house, with Art showing off and acting as crazy as he could be on the dance floor, with Don, Scott, and Terri and Terry having themselves a fun time, while Brandon's stuffing his face full of pizza and letting out a loud burp, licking his lips and guzzling down a whole bottle of orange soda, squealing as he burped loudly.

"Even after taking an urchin to the face and challenging the librarian, you can still party like an animal and have such a huge appetite!" laughed George, patting Brandon on his back as Brandon giggled and gave a nod.

"Have to say, even though you guys were kicked from the Scare Games, you still throw one mean party!" grinned Brandon, chuckling as he looked over at Art becoming the life of the party with his crazy dance moves. "My buddy's really enjoying himself."

If his team hadn't resorted to cheating during the Toxicity Challenge than maybe he'd still be in the Scare Games. But eh, at least Brandon and his team were able to make it through and also survive avoiding the librarian. They deserved advancing.

"Good luck in the next challenge tomorrow. I'll be rooting for you and your team." smiled George, grabbing a slice of pizza himself.

"Thanks. Really gonna be having some fun tomorrow." giggled Brandon, shooting a blast of confetti from his head spout.

"Come on, Brandon, buddy, you can't stuff your face all night long! Come on and dance with me!" laughed Art, jumping onto Brandon's furry head as his beastly friend reached up and grabbed him with his arms.

Laughing, Brandon grabbed Art by his hands and spun him around, hearing his best friend laughing and screaming to his heart's content, as the other monsters formed a circle around the two partying creatures, as Brandon's tongue hung out as his furry tail became springy and he bounced as he danced with Art.

"I wonder if the way they dance is even legal?" remarked Mop-Top, watching as the two danced and enjoyed themselves.

"Who cares? These two are wild!" boomed Brock.

Mike and Randall were in another room of the house, playing a little friendly game of ping-pong, with Randall getting the upper hand, thanks to his four arms. Mike laughed and played as best he could against his best pal.

"You really ought to start using two arms when we play, lizard boy." remarked Mike, hitting the ball back with his paddle.

"Would you rather be playing against Brandon and he can have, well, an infinite number of arms?" chuckled Randall, narrowing his eyes through his glasses, as he caught the ball and smacked it back.

"I'll take you over Brandon any day." chuckled Mike, as he tried to hit the ball back, but missed. "Eh. Looks like you won, lizard boy."

Randall smiled and walked on over to Mike, giving him a high-five and fist bump at the same time. Mike laughed and gave his lizard pal a playful jab to one of his arms, as they let another pair of monsters play.

'When we win the Scare Games, it's gonna be nonstop fun from there on out." smiled Mike, looking back at his teammates having themselves a fun time, as Brandon and Art danced together on the dance floor.

Nodding, Randall scurried on over to where his boyfriend was, watching as he danced with Art. He had to admit Brandon looked pretty cute, the flashing lights, the loud music, and seeing his love acting like he's out celebrating his birthday.

Taking notice of Randall, Brandon squealed and brought his arm out, stretching it over to Randall and grabbing him as he let out a squeak and was pulled onto the dance floor. Before he could protest, he was silenced by a pair of soft lips against his mouth.

"Aw, Randy, I didn't know you wanted to do the tango!" squealed Brandon, pulling away from the kiss and blasting confetti through his head spout.

"I can't dance!" hissed Randall, blushing as he felt his boyfriend pull him closer into a tight hug, blushing even harder. "Come on, Brandon, this is embarrassing! What if the others see us?!"

"Who cares if they see us? That you love me?" squealed Brandon loudly, licking Randall's face and kissing him passionately. "So what? Let them see how much I care for the greatest monster in the world! I love you!"

Randall smiled sheepishly at the compliment, his boyfriend never wasted a moment to show his undying love for him, that was for sure. Taking the lead, Brandon grabbed the lizard's hands and slowly danced along with him to the music, pressing his lips back towards Randall's lips in such a gentle and loving kiss.

"Get a room, you two!" Mike called out as he laughed.

"Come on, Mike, it's like a date for them. They don't need it spoiled." Terri cut in, happy for the couple as his twin just nodded.

Ignoring the joke, Brandon and Randall just held each other, as they kissed softly. There was a beaming smile across the lizard's face as they kissed, as he's very excited and purring loudly. Monsters stopped partying and gawked. Holding each other, they broke the kiss, as Randall had a huge grin on his face.

Several monsters hooted, and then the whole house erupted into cheers. Brandon just hugged Randall for all he's worth, snuggling into the love of his life, as he felt weightless right now in the arms of the beloved lizard, feeling those four arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Pressing the bill of his hat into Randall, they kissed again.

What a night to be in love!

* * *

The next morning, Mike was outside the house with his fraternity, training them on today's upcoming challenge Don't Scare the Teen. Grabbing a sign that holds a little kid's face on it.

"Scare the little kid!" ordered Mike, holding the sign at Brandon's face.

Letting out a growl and snarl at the sign, Mike withdrew it and brought up another sign, this one with a teenager's face on it. Ducking and covering himself, Brandon avoided the teenager easily.

"Awesome! Brandon, really nice!" Randall praised his boyfriend, as he saw the kid's face and let out a hiss at it.

"And don't scare the teenager!" said Mike, holding the sign of the teenager back up.

Nodding and removing his glasses, Randall turned invisible and avoided scaring the teenager, along with making sure the teen wouldn't see him. Yeah, it was just a sign with the face of one on it, but still turning invisible was a way to avoid the teens.

Smirking, Art laughed and jumped at Randall, tackling him to the ground and giving him a big hug, cuddling into him, finding it much more comfortable than when he cuddled those urchins and they got him all swollen up.

"Art, careful, don't want to get my jacket dirty!" laughed Randall, getting back up and giving Art a hug.

"We can have em' washed! We'll be doing some scaring action, but also lots and lots of hug action!" grinned Art, snuggling into Randall as cutely as he could.

The other members of Oozma Kappa each shared a laugh at the wholesome little moment. Art released Randall from the hug and got back into Mike's training, each one of them paying close attention to scaring the little kids and not scaring the teenagers.

Randall and Brandon got the best scares in, with Art taking second, then Terri and Terri, then Don, and lastly Scott. Mike was pleased with his brothers progress, each one of them scaring the kids and only got a couple mistakes in when some scared the teen by accident.

Brandon and Randall both looked back at Mike and gave him a smile. Randall slipped his glasses back on and blinked a few times, as his vision cleared.

"We're getting so close to victory I can almost taste it." replied Mike, chuckling as he was happy at the prospects of proving Dean Hardscrabble wrong.

Mike was an excellent coach when it came to bringing out the scaring potential of his friends. Not only were his team matching up with other fraternities and they were beginning to get noticed, Mike's best friend was a lizard that has built-in camouflage and another friend that's part of a nearly extinct species of powerful creatures.

"We do have cake, but if we win the Scare Games, my mom will make some victory cake!" revealed Scott, causing Mike to gasp as he turns around to face the jelly-like monster.

What was it about Scott being practically invisible towards him? He wondered if Squishy himself had some camouflage and invisibility powers of his own hidden, though he kinda doubted it.

"That's great, Squishy." remarked Mike, though they would be celebrating when they win.

"Guess we ought to call you coach instead of brother, Mike." joked Brandon, giggling as he shot a blast of confetti from his head spout and put his hat back on.

"Hey, I'm the one telling the jokes around here, beastly boy." Mike playfully shot back, giving off a bit of a glare.

Narrowing his eyes and squealing, Brandon stretched his arms out and grabbed hold of Mike, lifting him into the air and spinning him around, as he screamed loudly, with Brandon laughing and blasting more confetti from his head spout.

"Don't you dare ever do that again!" panted Mike, as Brandon released him and laughed.

"I knew you enjoyed it, Mike. Cupcake?" grinned Brandon, blasting out a single cupcake and tossing it to his smaller green friend.

Grabbing the signs, Randall adjusts his glasses and skitters on over towards Mike. Even if he's teaching them to scare kids, that doesn't mean that he and Brandon can't teach Mike a few things when it comes to scaring little kids and perhaps even little monsters.

"Hey, what are you two scheming?" questioned Mike, fixing his retainer as he finishes his cupcake. "I'm supposed to be the coach here."

"Take a chill pill and let us show you a thing or two. After all, we gotta make sure you don't get sloppy!" grinned Brandon, as Randall tossed him one of the signs. "Besides, we're only as good as the couch who's teaching us!"

"Hey, my skills haven't gotten rusty a bit! I'll be the famous Mike Wazowski, the best Scarer ever!" Mike boasted to himself, smirking with confidence.

Randall and Brandon were far scarier than Mike, both of them excelling in their classes and really putting their own teamwork to the test, with Professor Knight seeing the two smaller yet scary creatures as prodigies.

Removing his jacket and along with his glasses, Randall turned invisible, as Mike's eye widened. His best friend was getting the hang of his abilities, he kept his eye open for any sort of disturbance.

"Don't scare the teen, Mike!" squealed Brandon, jumping in front of his best friend and holding the sign of the teenager.

Mike didn't even try to roar, let alone growl at the sign. Rolling his eyes, Brandon sprouted multiple arms and shot confetti, before doing a flip behind his smaller green monster friend and squealing, causing him to jump and gasp, as he turns around.

"Now scare the kid!" screamed Brandon, holding the sign of the kid in front of Mike's face.

Letting out a roar at the face, Mike felt something brush against him from behind and turns around to see nothing. He turns back around as Randall appears right in front of him, pressing his snout against his face and smirking playfully.

"Wazowski!" yelled Randall, as Mike yelped and fell onto his back.

"Well, what do you know? It scares little kids and little monsters." smirked Randall, laughing to himself as he saw the glare Mike shot him.

"I wasn't scared, lizard boy!" huffed Mike, getting back up and dusting himself off. "I was just startled, that's all."

"Were you though, Mike?" growled Brandon, jumping right in front of him and dealing a terrifying roar.

Mike yelped and screamed when Brandon roared at him, shielding himself from his friend's Beast Roar, knowing what it could do to him. But, Brandon didn't use his Beast Roar and he wasn't in diapers, thankfully. Catching his breath for a moment, Mike looked back at Brandon and Randall.

"I think we just gave you a good lesson in scaring, Mike." giggled Brandon, shooting confetti and sticking his tongue out.

Mike just rolled his eye and laughed, Brandon's such a child and Randall's even getting a little in on the fun, though that might be because the latter's so madly in love with the Beast that he can't go a single day without feeling Brandon's purple lips against his own.

Taking out his retainer and narrowing his eyes, Mike growled and brought his arms out, as he let out a roar at Randall and Brandon as payback for scaring him, though it had no effect on either of them, they didn't even flinch.

"Alright now, if you two are done messing around, we've got ourselves a challenge to win!" said Mike, grabbing his OK cap and slipping it back on.

As Mike went off to get ready, Brandon and Randall just looked back at him walking away. He roared at them, but neither one of them even flinched or felt a single ounce of fear, as they wondered if it was perhaps some kind of joke or something, but something told them it wasn't a joke. They weren't afraid at all. Mike couldn't scare them.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the Don't Scare the Teen Challenge had begun. It was a massive maze that the teams needed to navigate through and scare the kids, but avoid and more importantly don't scare the teenagers and make it out of the maze.

The girls of Python Nu Kappa were doing a terrible job, each member messing up as they scared the teenagers. Art was sprinting through the maze fast, making a turn left, but quickly getting out of the way as something popped out.

"But daddy I love him!" cried the voice of a teenage girl obsessed with her boyfriend.

Art grinned as he avoided scaring the teenager and the obstacle moved. Running into Squishy, Art jumped out of his way, as the jelly-like monster saw a baby appear in front of him and let out a roar, causing it to scream as he ran through the maze.

Randall scurries throughout the maze, avoiding the teenagers and coming across a little boy, as he got up and let out a fearsome hiss, scaring the child. He scurries through the maze, as he hears Brandon roaring at a child and scaring them away.

"Nobody's getting in my way when it comes to roaring!" laughed Brandon, stretching his furry body out like putty and slithering throughout the maze, laughing as he roars at another child.

Gamma Roar Roar ended up crossing in first place, but Oozma Kappa also came in second, as Mike and the others rushed out of the maze, with Randall giving a small smile and waving at the fans, as they all celebrated. Mike and Randall having a high-five and Brandon and Art doing a head butt as they laughed.

"Aw yeah, we did it, we won!" squealed Brandon, laughing as he fired his sonic bazooka in victory.

With the victory and Python Nu Kappa losing due to scaring the teens and not making it out in time, they were eliminated from the competition. A teenage boy commented on how lame they were, with one of the girls burning the face in anger with her fire breath.

Three challenges down, two more to go. Oozma Kappa was starting to get noticed and even some of the smaller monsters were happy. Brandon shot confetti and stuck his tongue out, giving the peace sign as he looked onward.

As they celebrated their win, there was a slow sarcastic clapping that broke the mood, as Johnny came into view, wearing his Roar Omega Roar jacket, as he slowly walked over towards the seven monsters.

"Congratulations on your victory, but if you think you can win the Scare Games, well, Gamma will end up crushing you in the final round." smirked Johnny, angry that he wasn't allowed to compete, but at least another group of greatness would prevail.

"Keep telling yourself that. It must stink to not be able to win this year." mocked Mike, smirking at the former champion.

"You might win the next challenge, but when the Simulator comes up, you'll all be put in your place. Just a bunch of nobodies with a geeky lizard that can disappear and a stupid child that uses gimmicks to scare." spat Johnny, pulling back his jacket to reveal three dark purple scars across his chest.

Gimmicks? Brandon's powers aren't no gimmick. He can scare without using his transformation and he's more of a monster than Johnny ever will be.

"Well, we're gonna show you how scary we can be, Johnny. Count on it." smirked Randall, getting a bit of a back bone towards the hulking monster. "Now go back to cleaning those toilets. It's the only thing you excel at."

Brandon narrowed his eyes and put an arm around Randall, sticking his tongue out at the larger monster. Johnny just huffed and walked away, not saying a single word.

Just Eta Hiss Hiss and Gamma Roar Roar remain. It was time to get in some training and get ready for the forth challenge of the Scare Games and once they beat it, the Simulated Scare will be within their grasp.


	23. Chapter 23

**Now, as the forth challenge comes, Oozma Kappa's closer to claiming victory, using heart and teamwork, they get ready to face the next challenge together. However, Dean Hardscrabble knows that one monster in the group lacks what is vital to win the Scare Games.**

* * *

The sun was setting, nightfall was approaching. The forth challenge of the Scare Games was near. The Hide and Sneak Challenge was up next, if they beat this challenge, they'll go onto the final round and really show off their scaring might before all of MU.

Mike Wazowski was determined to prove that he was capable of being apart of the Scaring Program. He couldn't wait to show the imposing Dean Hardscrabble that he was one of them, a monster that's got the brains and determination when it comes to scaring children.

Brandon, alongside Randall and the others of the fraternity were all dressed in the house's attire, each one of them smiling as Mike carried with him a clipboard. Art was grinning and nodding, as Brandon stuck his tongue out and giggled, shooting a blast of confetti from his head spout as he listens to their scaring coach.

"Someone is coming, this could ruin your night, stay hidden, take cover, and stay out of sight." instructed Mike, clapping his hands to the clipboard. "You got ten seconds. GO!"

Shielding his eye, Mike waited for the other six monsters to find themselves proper hiding spots. Ten seconds ought to more than enough time to give them, besides, he'll probably end up finding all of them anyway.

Once the ten seconds were up, Mike removed his hand and smirked, spotting each monster, spotting Brandon behind a kiosk, Squishy and Terri and Terry in a pile of leaves, Art standing out in the open looking at a butterfly with an adorable grin plastered on his face, and Randall camouflaged, but his jacket and glasses give him away.

"Kiosk, pile of leaves, standing out in the open, jacket and glasses still remain visible. And there should be one more." smirked Mike, looking around, only hear a whistle from above him. It was Don up in a tree, hanging onto a branch with his tentacle arms.

"How'd I do?" asked Don.

"Whoa. Not too shabby, Don." complimented Mike, smiling at his friend's cleverness.

"Nice hiding spot." remarked Randall, reappearing.

"I cannot get down." replied Don.

Giggling, Brandon laughed and stepped out from the kiosk, as he looked over at Don hanging onto the tree branch. He's the only one strong enough to grab the older monster from his little perch up there.

"Hang on, Don. I'll knock you down!" laughed Brandon, stretching his arm out and wrapping it around the branch.

Before Don could protest this, the Beast had broken the branch but caught it from falling off, as he brought the large branch down to the ground, hearing a relived sigh come from the older monster. Still seeing Don connected to the branch, Brandon got down and helped him release his grasp on the branch.

"Welcome back to the ground floor, you've got fearless and determined coaches, cute and cuddly New Age Philosophy majors, and of course, one nutty as heck Beast!" grinned Brandon, blasting confetti from his head spout in excitement as he squealed.

"What did I say about you doing the jokes, beastly boy?" reminded Mike, shooting a playful glare at the giggling and wild Beast.

"Sorry, Mike, but what can I say? I just had to make a joke." innocently remarked Brandon, giving Mike cute puppy-like eyes, as he smiled cutely.

Later on, back at the house, Mike's teaching Brandon some new tricks when it comes to scaring in his normal state. His adorable and child-like appearance masks the true terrifying creature that's within him, but this'll be some fun for them, plus Mike will get some more insight on Beasts and how they work.

"Zombie Snarl!" said Mike.

Getting into a stance similar to a zombie and raising his hands above his furry head, Brandon widened his eyes and opened his mouth, his tongue hanging out as he let out a snarl that would make even the forces of the dead tremble before his horrifying might.

"Angry Poodle!" was the next thing Mike said.

Getting on all fours and his furry tail sticking out, Brandon tried his best to look aggressive and dangerous, his yellow eyes glowing and his teeth bared as he let out an animal-like growl.

"Jazz Clown." Mike requested.

Getting back on two feet and holding his hands out, Brandon put on a sickly innocent and creepy big smile, his eyes wide open.

"My aunt Phyllis." said Mike next.

Slumping down and letting his arms fall, Brandon put as best he could to look like some crusty old bag, his eyes half open, tired, and mouth in a frown, looking as if he just got out of bed.

"In the morning." added Mike.

Letting his arms hit the floor and groaning as he closed his eyes.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Mike congratulated him, walking over to his beastly friend.

Next, in the library, Mike's instructing Don on his tentacles and how to use them when it comes to the Scare Games, with Don devouring all the knowledge he can from his smaller green friend.

Next, Brandon in his transformed state was laying on his back and had Don in a football helmet on his large clawed feet, acting a living catapult for them. Launching Don forward by kicking his feet forward, the older monster was sent flying into the campus brick wall and thanks to his tentacles, he remained stuck. Laughing, he begins to climb upwards.

The next morning, the alarm clock in Randall, Brandon, and Mike's room went off at six in the morning. Waking up from his slumber and yawning cutely, Randall grabbed his glasses and skitters on down from the bed.

"Time to get to work." grinned Randall, as his feet got on the ground.

Mike got up with a smile seconds later and shut the alarm clock off, grabbing their books, clothes, and towels, as Brandon rose from his bed and squealed, grabbing his toothbrush and fur trimmer, all of them exiting the bedroom with smiles on their faces.

"And let's play some Hide N' Go Seek. Coming to play, ready or not!" laughed Brandon, shooting a blast of confetti, as he quickly steals a kiss with his beloved lizard boyfriend.

Smiling into the kiss, Randall pulled away and handed Brandon his hat, as the Beast slipped it on and gave a smile.

Later that night, after classes and some additional training, the forth challenge of the Scare Games had begun. The Hide and Sneak Challenge, which was inside the darkened Slugma Kappa Theta sorority house. The final three teams Gamma Roar Roar, Oozma Kappa, and Eta Hiss Hiss all hiding.

The elites of Gamma Roar Roar had all found perfect hiding spots, evading the oncoming referee with ease. However, the girls of Eta Hiss Hiss weren't having things any better, in fact, they had chosen rather obvious hiding spots.

Finding one of the girls hiding behind a curtain, another one pretending to be a small little table near the recliner, and of course, he ended up catching one of the girls using the old hiding in the chimney trick. How unoriginal.

"Yeah, yeah, tough luck, Kris Kringle." The referee said, escorting the girl outside.

Meanwhile, Randall was scurrying up walls and avoids the flashlight of the referee by climbing into a lamp and turning invisible. Brandon poses as a animal skin rug on the floor, his mouth open to make it seem authentic, Mike posing as a globe, Art was pretending to be a piece of fur, and Don was hanging onto the ceiling in a darkened room by the use of his tentacles.

Using the chance, Mike and the others quickly bolted while the referee's back was turned, heading for the exit. Gamma Roar Roar had ended up escaping the house first, being greeted by all their fans and supporters, including Johnny and Roar Omega Roar, with the exception of Sullivan.

However, they turned around to see Oozma Kappa following behind them, as the crowd of monsters erupted in roars and cheers, along with Sheri who was in the audience cheering for her son as they watched Eta Hiss Hiss be eliminated from the games.

"We're down to two remaining teams, Gamma Roar Roar and Oozma Kappa!" announced Claire, as Brock removed the eliminated fraternity from the board.

As Oozma Kappa waved at their fans and celebrated their victory, Brandon and Randall both smiled and leaned on each other, with Randall's tail curling affectionately around his beastly boyfriend's waist.

"Which leads us to the final event!" boomed Brock, getting the crowd's attention. "Everyone of your skills will be put to the test! The Scare Simulator will prove who's the best! Tomorrow night, you finally get to SCARE in front of the whole school!"

Mike's smile grew and his single green eye gleamed with excitement and anticipation at the upcoming victory he'll achieve and finally be welcomed back into the Scaring Program alongside his friends.

"Enjoy the attention while it lasts, boys. After you lose, no one will remember you." revealed Johnny, a smug grin on his face, he was looking forward to tomorrow night's event and seeing Oozma Kappa get humiliated.

"Maybe." remarked Mike, before giving a comeback of his own as he smirked. "But when they lose, no one will let you forget it."

Johnny's expression went flat upon hearing Mike's response. So confident in himself that he's not gonna let anybody bring him down. The rest of his brothers remained silent until Chet responded with something back.

"Oh boy, that is a good point." remarked Chet, only for Johnny to smack him upside the head and knock his hat off.

Brandon and Randall laughed and waved Johnny and his disgraced fraternity off, with Brandon even making a face, his tongue hanging out as he busted out laughing and fell onto the floor, kicking his feet.

It was then that the other monsters all gathered around Oozma Kappa, giving them such attention and praise, calling them awesome and wanting to learn what they leaned on how to be great monsters themselves.

This was it, it was happening! Oozma Kappa was no longer a joke, they were in the big leagues and come tomorrow night, they're gonna take down Gamma Roar Roar and become the new victors of the Scare Games.

"Aw, wow, we've got ourselves a fan club now!" giggled Art, grinning and smiling at all the cheering monsters surrounding them.

"Cupcakes for everyone!" screamed Brandon, taking a deep breath and laughing as his eyes pointed right to his head spout.

The head spout bulged and Brandon shook for a minute, before squealing as he erupted cupcakes from his head spout like a volcano, letting them rain down from the sky and for their supporters and fans to enjoy, as the monsters cheered loudly.

"You saved me some baking by doing that." remarked Randall, kissing Brandon on his cheek as he takes a cupcake, and waving shyly at his fans.

"A boyfriend's gotta make his beloved lizard's life a little easier." giggled Brandon, wagging his furry tail and cuddling up to Randall. "Dean Hardscrabble's gonna be proven so wrong tomorrow! We're gonna be winning!"

Dean Hardscrabble watched on, letting out a sigh. She'd let them have this fleeting moment of victory, they've all progressed well and each member of the fraternity has shown some capability in scaring children, except for one...

"Not likely. Tomorrow, each of you must prove that you are undeniably scary, and I know, for a fact... that one of you is not." coldly replied the Dean, pointing straight at Mike as Randall's confused.

After everything they've done, beating the four challenges and she still doesn't have faith in Mike to be scary? What was her deal with him? Mike's a great monster, an incredible mentor and one who was coaching all of them to be excellent Scarers, even him and Brandon who passed, were learning from Mike's genius.

"No. He works harder than anyone. He's my best friend." stated Randall, getting in front of Mike.

As much as the Dean scared him, he couldn't just sit by and let her bring down his chum. Mike's done so much for him and they've grown closer throughout all of it, their friendship and trust in each other almost unbreakable.

"But do you think he's scary?" questioned Dean Hardscrabble.

"He's the heart and soul of the entire team!" yelled Randall.

"Do you think he's scary?" repeated the Dean.

Randall fell silent as he heard the words repeated to him once again. Turning to leave, the Dean gave one last final look to Randall as she departs, as the lizard monster begins to look over at Mike, concerned about him.

Mike just shrugged it off like it was nothing, going back to speaking with his fans and giving them tips on how to be excellent when it comes to the field of scaring, even signing a few autographs.

"Something on your mind, Randy?" asked Brandon from behind, wrapping his arms lovingly around his boyfriend.

Feeling the loving warmth Brandon provided by the embrace settled Randall down, as he held onto the Beast's arms and smiles a little, sighing as he felt Brandon cuddling into him as they held each other, though his mind was thinking about what Dean Hardscrabble had said.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Brandon." whispered Randall, frowning as he looks over to Mike with concern.

"You don't have to hide something from me, Randall. I heard the Dean too." replied Brandon, releasing Randall from the hug and going over to face him. "She doesn't think Mike's scary."

Randall winced as he heard those words. He hated them, it was sickening hearing something like that. But as he thought back to how Mike had tried to scare them and neither of them even flinched at it, he had to wonder if perhaps the Dean's words and her skepticism actually had some merit after all.

As much as he hated that she was perhaps right, there was no denying it. Mike, even with all his book smarts and fearless nature and determination just wasn't enough. He couldn't even cause two very nerdy and gay monsters to even flinch an inch. Squishy even proved to be scarier than Mike during the previous challenge.

"I know you don't like it. But when she kicked Mike from the program, she said he lacked something that couldn't be taught." frowned Brandon, the chilling reality of her words finally coming down on him like a ton of bricks.

"Mike's not scary." whispered Randall, feeling sick to his stomach at saying those words.

You're not scary. For all his fearlessness and determination, his genius intellect and knowledge on scaring children, he just wasn't scary. He wears the trappings of a monster, he can roar like a monster, but he lacks one vital quality and it's the one that cannot be taught.

At tomorrow night's final game, if all six of them score well, but Mike does not, then not only will he be crushed and have to walk away from MU, but Art and the others wouldn't be allowed into the Scaring Program, and Randall would have to say goodbye to his best friend. All of it will go down the drain, they needed to do something!

"So, what are we gonna do, Randall?" asked Brandon, lowering his horns as he cuddled up to Randall.

"I don't know, Brandon. I don't know." whispered Randall, wrapping his arms tightly around his beastly boyfriend and holding him close. "Mike's not scary..."

Randall and Brandon both knew what would happen if they lost the Simulated Scare, and it frightened them so much, neither wanted to even think of what would happen, along with the pain of seeing Mike humiliated and expelled, his dreams destroyed and his heart broken into a million pieces.

Hand in hand, the two withdrew from the crowd and headed off into the darkness of night. They had a lot on their minds and Randall was perhaps the most scared about it all. He gulped as he looked down and removed his glasses, tears threatening to fall as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"I'm gonna... have to tell him... he's not scary." Randall sighed sadly, a tear falling from his eye and hitting the pavement. "But I don't wanna... and I don't like it."

Frowning, Brandon pulled his hat down and walked beside his love, doing his best to provide support.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Simulated Scare's approaching and facing the reality that Mike's not scary, Randall and Brandon both don't want Mike to be humiliated, but they also don't want to lose the games, while also ensuring that their own team passes the final challenge.**

* * *

Mike wasn't scary. Randall hated those words, they were so sickening and disrespectful towards his best chum. He couldn't even utter them himself without wanting to throw up. He hated hearing them, especially from Dean Hardscrabble herself and she still had the gall to say that after everything they've been through.

He felt like revealing to Mike he's not scary would result in a disaster, especially considering how proud and overconfident he is in himself and his abilities. But the unfortunate reality of things is that during the Simulated Scare, if Mike scores a zero, then the rest of the team is more than likely done for and he'll be leaving the campus in utter disgrace.

"Randy?" came Brandon's voice with a hint of concern, holding with him a book in his hands.

"You should get some sleep." replied Randall, turning around to face his boyfriend.

Everyone else had already gone to sleep. Tomorrow night's event was perhaps the most important thing to come from their college careers and they wanted to get a goodnight's sleep.

"Just going through some of the rules about the Scare Games to see if we've got any chance at victory, regardless of Mike's lack of scaring." revealed Brandon, taking a step over to Randall and hugging him warmly.

Relaxing into the embrace and sighing, Randall hugged Brandon back and smiled a little, feeling that incredibly warm fur of his beastly love rubbing against his scales. Giggling, Brandon pressed his lips to the lizard's and held him close, dropping the book to the ground.

Purring and smiling into the kiss, Randall begins to deepen it and snakes his arms tightly around the furry Beast's waist, holding him close as he kisses him ravenously, purring loudly as Brandon's tongue slips into his awaiting mouth and shuddering as he returns the gesture, grabbing onto his beastly boyfriend and straddling him.

Eyes closed and lips smacking together, bodies rubbing together. Arousal was rising and love was erupting forth, the heat was beginning to take hold as Brandon ran his hands down along Randall's long and sexy slippery body, rubbing his belly for a moment as he advances lower and reaches down to Randall's member, pressing his hand against it.

"Oh yeah..." Randall let out such a sensual and happy low growl of pleasure.

"You like that, my love?" giggled Brandon, kissing Randall with love, as he begins to thrust his own hard member into Randall's.

The touches and sensations were amazing, each one of them squirming on the couch as they kissed and touched. Randall squirmed and shuddered, as he felt his member throb as Brandon probes at it, his fingers moving down the slick purple purple ridges of it, as he pressed one of his fingers against the tip, feeling a cool liquid seep out and onto his fingers.

Randall was beginning to pre-ejaculate as Brandon became more aroused by the the pleasure. The sticky and cool fluid covered his hand as the touched at the member more and more, before bringing his hand up to his face.

"Brandon?" purred Randall, squirming and panting heavily from the beautiful pleasure he's enduring.

Smirking at the aroused lizard monster, Brandon sucked the fluid off two of his fingers. Randall's eyes widened in shock through his glasses, just as Brandon leaned in and kissed him again, reaching down and giving his rear a playful squeeze.

"Tell me, Randy, how was that for something fun?" giggled Brandon, tasting the fluid in his mouth. It was slightly salty but tasted kinda sweet.

Blinking through his large, rounded glasses, Randall watched as Brandon cleaned his fingers off. It was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. It just brought more fun to him, as lust and passion clouded their minds.

"You dirty little deviant." sensually purred Randall, his voice oozing with arousal as he pants.

"I love you, Randall." giggled Brandon, before kissing Randall intensely and slipping his tongue back inside, kissing him wildly.

Purring and squirming softly, their bodies grinding and members rubbing together, as Randall curls his tail slowly around Brandon's leg, tightening it more and more, as Brandon breaks the kiss and begins to kiss his neck, sucking on his favorite spot underneath his neck, as Randall put his hands over his mouth and let out a quiet pleasured growl.

If they're gonna do this, they might need to hurry it up. On top of making for an awkward situation, neither of them wanted to take the couch out and burn it after engaging in intercourse and then having to buy another couch for Sheri.

Their lips crushing back together, Brandon sprouted multiple arms and tangled them securely around Randall's body, holding him impossibly close, as Randall's eyes glistened with happiness and love, as he holds onto his beastly love for dear life, squeaking as he felt Brandon entering him, tears of joy filling his eyes as he whimpered and purred softly.

"I love you too, Brandon." whispered Randall, cradling and holding onto Brandon tightly, meeting his thrusts.

Each thrust just hit the right spot, Brandon snuggled into Randall and kissed him with such joy and happiness, both of them with tears in their eyes, glistening with passion and love, as Brandon went faster and faster, the squirming lizard monster underneath him just fueled his arousal and the powerful attraction between them.

Smirking, Brandon went even faster, and deepened the kiss even more with Randall, putting his hand back down onto Randall's member, reaching down and beginning to stroke it in rhythm with his passionate thrusts, seeing Randall's eyes gleaming and sparkling through his glasses as he goes even faster and faster.

Crushing their lips together in such a wild and sloppy kiss, Randall and Brandon let out muffled cries of pleasure, spurting and squirting at the same time. They fell limp in each other's arms and panted heavily, their arms still wrapped around one another in a loose little hug, smiles on their faces as they felt the heavenly afterglow hitting them both, closing their eyes and laying together on the couch.

"R-Randy, I love you..." breathed Brandon, kissing Randall softly on his kiss swollen lips.

"I-I love you too..." panted Randall, hugging Brandon close and closing his eyes as he returns the kiss.

This felt right, they hadn't engaged in intercourse for a little bit and it was a good way to relive some stress. Both of them felt weightless and like they were floating on the clouds, as both of them smiled and snuggled up together.

"We need to get cleaned up before somebody comes down." whispered Randall, panting softly.

The lizard was right, they needed to clean the stains from the couch before they set and dry. Tiredly rising from the couch, Randall and Brandon hurried up and cleaned the couch as best they could, using some air freshener after they got the stains removed to get rid of any traces of a smell that something sexual went on.

The two lovers then headed into a bathroom and showered off together, spending over an hour inside the showers. They emerged, dried off and clean, with Brandon's fur all puffed up from using a hairdryer on his fur. He giggled and shakes himself to get his fur and hair back to normal.

"I think we stayed in there for a bit too long." whispered Randall, wrapping his tail affectionately around his boyfriend's furry waist.

"Sorry. I can't help it when the water makes those scales of yours glisten and really show how beautiful you are." giggled Brandon, kissing Randall's snout and cuddling up to him.

Heading back into the living room, they picked the book up and skimmed through the pages. If there was any chance for them to have a victory, then maybe this book will tell them and perhaps things won't be so bleak after all.

"We've got ourselves seven monsters on the team, if only one from Gamma Roar Roar messes up, we'll take victory by default, even if Mike's unable to scare anybody." replied Brandon, looking through the rule book of the Scare Games.

That's easier said than done though. Gamma Roar Roar were a pretty tough group of monsters, with Johnny and his fraternity even pledging their support towards them in hopes that Oozma Kappa will be soundly defeated.

"Okay, so if each of us minus Mike gets a good score and somebody from Gamma messes up, then we'll take victory." said Randall, putting his glasses on and looking through the book.

Having Brandon became the seventh member of the fraternity was an excellent idea. Even if Mike's unable to scare somebody, they'll still be able to perhaps show the Dean that their fraternity is scaring material.

"That might be good. I really don't wanna crush Mike and have our friendship be ruined." replied Randall, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You and Mike will always be best chums, Randy. You two are like brothers, the best of buds and look out for each other, even when things are looking down." smiled Brandon, giving Randall a reassuring hug. "He'll always be your best friend."

The words helped. Randall cared a great deal for Mike, he was the closest thing to a brother the adorable and dorky lizard monster had known. Passing some of their tests together, spending nights either watching a movie, or having themselves a pizza, and even playing a game or two. It was nice to spend time with the smaller green monster.

"And tomorrow, we'll make Mike proud with how far we've come, thanks to his teachings and put those Gammas to shame." smiled Brandon, kissing Randall on his scaly cheek and hugging him close.

Feeling a little more positive about tomorrow night's final event, Randall gave a small nod. Maybe there was a chance that Mike could prevail, even above the likes of those stupid idiots they're competing against. He could even prove Dean Hardscrabble wrong and show her that even the most gentle of monsters can be fearsome.

Randall and Brandon smiled and shared themselves another beautiful and heartfelt kiss, snuggling together. They closed the book and sat it down on the table, pulling away from the kiss and leaving a bridge of saliva that connected their lips.

"Yeah. We'll show them what the power of friendship and teamwork truly is." smiled Randall, giving Brandon a nod as he smiled warmly.

"Come on, let's get ourselves some sleep. We're gonna need it tomorrow." giggled Brandon, taking Randall's hand as they headed on upstairs.

They reached their bedroom and found Mike sound asleep in his bed. Randall went to climb into his bed, but Brandon stopped him, his eyes looking back over to his bed. A smile and a light chuckle came from Randall's mouth, as he walked over to his beastly boyfriend's bed and nodded.

"Okay, we can sleep together tonight." laughed Randall, climbing into Brandon's bed and snuggling into the soft bedding.

Brandon shot confetti and climbed into the bed, cuddling up beside Randall and wrapping his arms around him lovingly, snuggling into his soft scaly chest and sighing contently as he felt Randall nuzzling him. Reaching up and giving his lizard boyfriend a goodnight kiss.

"Hold me." giggled Randall, his scales flashing bright pink as Brandon almost wanted to squeal at seeing him in such a cute color.

Brandon couldn't say no that. He held Randall close, using his fur to keep his blushing and adorable lizard boyfriend warm and cozy, kissing him allover his cute face, as Randall let out another giggle, both of them lovingly holding each other, as they fell asleep in each other's loving embrace.

"Goodnight, Randy. I love you..." Brandon drifted off in Randall's arms.

"I love you too... Night..." Randall yawned, snuggling his beastly boyfriend closer.

* * *

The next day, after a big breakfast, which Brandon really cleaned the whole table with that crazy appetite, Randall and Mike were sitting out on the porch together, looking around as Brandon's showing the rest of the members of their fraternity some last minute pointers he learned from Mike on how to scare at tonight's event.

"Soon, we'll prove the Dean wrong and I'll be let on back into the scaring program." smiled Mike, laughing as he watches as Art jumps onto Brandon, and seeing the two furry creatures playing.

"Your training is really gonna show them all that tonight we're more than ready to become Scarers and ready to take down Gamma Roar Roar." replied Randall, looking over to Mike and playfully tipping the bill of his hat. "That Frank would be so proud of you, Mike."

"I'll show both Johnny and Dean Hardscrabble that I've got what it takes to be in the program." grinned Mike, as he reached up and playfully poked the bridge of Randall's glasses.

Randall wanted nothing more than for Mike to be in the Scaring Program, he hoped with all his might that what the Dean had said about Mike not being able to scare anybody was wrong. They could still win if Mike wasn't able to scare, but he wanted his best friend to be scary.

"You've got nothing to prove to them, Mike." whispered Randall, putting his arms around Mike and pulling him close.

"If I don't win that game, then I'm out!" revealed Mike, stiffening at the sudden affection his best friend had brought.

"You're fearless and determined, not to mention also very smart. You're my best friend for crying out loud, like a brother to me and you mean the world to me." revealed Randall, blushing as he let out some of his stronger feelings out. "I've got more faith in my best friend than she has in her whole Scream Canister."

Mike was taken back, but touched by Randall's words and affection. Hearing that the lizard monster thought of him as a brother and boldly dismissed what the Dean had said about him earlier last night.

"You're my best friend, Mike. Whatever happens tonight, I'm gonna stick to you like glue, we're not just best chums, we're brothers." smiled Randall, grasping Mike's hand and squeezing it gently.

"Thanks, lizard boy. Truth be told, I don't think I could've made it this far without you and Brandon, not just because you guys are excellent at scaring, but because I'm not alone in this." smiled Mike, pulling Randall close and squeezing his hand back.

"You're never alone, Mike. I'll always be with you." whispered Randall, giving Mike a cupcake from an earlier batch he baked this morning.

"You and your cupcakes just bring a smile to face." chuckled Mike, taking a bite from the cupcake and sighing contently.

"Always happy to get my chum smiling." remarked Randall as he laughed, nuzzling the top of Mike's head and knocking the cap off.

Laughing, Mike smirked and grabbed his cap from the ground, reaching up and placing it onto Randall's head, his three fronds sticking out from the hat. The smaller green monster let out a laugh.

"You know, you ought to have gone for a hat when you joined here." chuckled Mike, rolling his eye.

Smiling, Randall looked back at Brandon and the others, before giving Mike such a big and warming hug, letting his four arms snake around the smaller green monster's body as he hugged him close. Mike stiffened and hugged back, as he smiled, both of them looking at each other.

When the Scare Games are won, the next stop's gonna be Monsters Inc. and they're gonna be the best pair of partners around, Mike Wazowski and Randall Boggs, the top scaring duo at the company and bring in lots of energy.

"I love you, Mike." whispered Randall, meaning it with all his heart.

Mike's eye widened and he felt tears well up inside, his heart melting as joy fills his body. His lips quivered and curled into a smile, as he tightened his hold on Randall, with tears of joy falling from his eye, as he stayed there, embraced with his best friend.

"Love you too, Randall." whispered Mike, smiling as he hugged Randall close.

"You don't have to the best out there because you already are the best, Mike. The best monster I know." grinned Randall, nuzzling Mike's head affectionately. "And tonight, we're gonna show everybody how scary we can be!"

Mike gave a nod and snuggled into Randall's arms. This might be too mushy for two best friends to hug, but when they win tonight, MU's gonna be chanting Mike and Randall's, and cheering for their fraternity.


	25. Chapter 25

**The final challenge of the Scare Games has arrived! It's time to see if Oozma Kappa can claim victory and be taken into the Scaring Program, and if Mike can prove the Dean wrong here by scoring a scare!**

* * *

The walk to the final challenge was intense, it was like they were all ready to finish the ultimate fight. The Scaring Stadium was ahead, in there Dean Hardscrabble, alongside Professor Knight and all fellow students from MU were in the stands, eagerly awaiting the final event between Oozma Kappa and Gamma Roar Roar, and the two Scare Simulators to determine how scary they really are.

Brandon and Randall held hands, the lizard wearing his jacket and glasses proudly, and Brandon's got his hat on and hoodie tied to his waist like a sash, gently blowing in the wind. Mike had a determined smirk on his face, as Scott, Don, Art, and Terri and Terry walked alongside him, each one of them ready for tonight.

"This is it, the Simulated Scare!" breathed Brandon, shooting a blast of confetti from his head spout. "It's time for me to unleash my Beast Roar and really show the gawking monsters how to face their fears!"

"I'm pretty fast and I'll be sneaking up on the kid with ease!" smirked Randall, confident about tonight's fun, as Brandon cuddled up against him.

"And when you do scare that kid, victory kiss coming your way!" giggled Brandon, kissing Randall on his cheek as he smiled and giggled.

"If you two need to make out under the bleachers, I'd get to it before the game begins." jokingly remarked Mike, chuckling as Brandon and Randall shot a glare at the smaller green monster.

Art just laughed. Brandon and Randall will be getting busy tonight should they win the game, it'll be a well earned celebration to their victory. His eyes sparkled and he grinned happily, as they neared the stadium, each one of them excited.

"I hope we can get in some good scares." smiled Scott, hopeful about his friends winning tonight's event.

"Don't worry, we've got this in the bag. We'll be the winners of the Scare Games! Oozma Kappa!" boasted Mike, smiling over at his team as he adjusts his cap, fixing his retainer and pointing over to the stadium. "Come on, let's win this game!"

Oozma Kappa emerged from the entrance and entered the Scaring Stadium, being greeted by hundreds of cheering monsters, many of them fans of them and even James P. Sullivan himself was on their side, cheering for the OKs rather than the rival fraternity.

They saw Johnny, alongside the members of Roar Omega Roar showing their support for the Gammas, alongside their fans. Johnny watched as Mike, Brandon, and Randall alongside their fraternity walked together, as he shot them a glare upon their arrival.

"Well, I'm surprised you didn't chicken out. Guess you guys are excited to lose tonight." smirked Johnny, his eyes moving over to where the competing Gamma Roar Roar fraternity were.

"No, we're gonna win and after tonight, everybody will remember that Oozma Kappa won the Scare Games." proudly boasted Mike, pointing to himself and his fraternity. "And careful, might sick Brandon on you."

Brandon narrowed his eyes and shot Johnny a glare, as the larger monster's expression became one of fear. But keeping his composure and rubbing the spot on his chest where the scar was, he left without saying a word.

"Johnny's too scared to take you on again." grinned Terri, patting Brandon on his furry back.

"He should be. I'll rip his arms off if he comes near my boyfriend." giggled Brandon, shooting confetti and putting an arm around Randall.

Randall purred softly and nuzzled against Brandon, as Brock and Claire approached both teams, pointing over to the two Scaring Simulators and scoreboards, as they announced the rules for the final event.

"This is it, you two. Every member of both teams must enter the Scare Simulators one by one and unleash a fearsome scare. The team that scores the highest on the board is the winner!" revealed Brock. "Best of luck!"

"Oozma Kappa and Gamma Roar Roar, get ready!" smirked Claire.

From a distance, Dean Hardscrabble and Professor Knight watched as the final event's about to begin, her eyes turning to focus on Oozma Kappa and Mike Wazowski.

"Good luck." whispered the Dean.

Don and one of the members of Gamma Roar Roar got into position, both of them facing each other, as the light above the two simulators turned red, then yellow, and finally green, starting the event.

"Unleash the beast!" yelled Art, grinning.

"Go easy on grandpa!" mocked Johnny, as the Gamma monster smirked and laughed.

"Okay then." replied Don.

The two rushed over towards the Scare Simulators, with Don trailing behind due to his age and weight, as the Gamma's monster reached his simulator and rushed inside, just as Don grabbed the folder and looked at the information on said kid.

The simulators had cameras inside to allow for the monsters watching outside to see. Don entered to see the room covered in toys, pondering as he looked to his tentacle arm and smiled. The Gamma's monster rushed inside, stumbling and stepping on a toy, waking the child as he rushed to deal a roar, earning an average score on the board.

He rushed out to celebrate, while Don was climbing on the ceiling and saw the kid getting up, before appearing in front of the child and roaring, causing it to scream as he earned a better score than his rival. He then emerged from the room and looked at his surprised rival.

"Thanks for taking it easy on grandpa." replied Don, heading back over to his team.

The next challenge began between Terri and Terry and another of Gamma's who resembled a dragon-like monster. The next round began, with both rushing on in, as Gamma's monster scores a good scare on the child, but the twins using their skills with illusion made themselves appear human and then revealed their true form, scaring the child and earning a decent score.

The next round was with Scott, as he remained still as the child got up, but then appeared right next to the child and remained creepily still, causing the child to freak out as he got a good score. Gamma's next monster then jumped onto the bed and scared the child good, with Gamma Roar Roar in a small lead ahead of Oozma Kappa.

"Come on, Art, you got this!" Mike cheered, as Art looked at the simulator and took a deep breath.

"Show them just how scary you can be! Go, Art!" squealed Brandon, shooting a blast of confetti from his head spout. "Be horrifying!"

The encouragement from his friends got Art pumped and he ran straight into action. Entering the simulator, using his funky body and reflexes, he effortlessly avoids the toys and rolls under the bed just as the kid wakes up. The Gamma's next monster then skitters into the child's room and causes the child to let out a blood curdling scream, furthering the fraternity's lead.

"Take him down, Art!" cheered Randall.

Art appeared on the other side as he roared and made a face at the child, causing it to scream. He scored well, but Gamma Roar Roar still had the lead and Mike was beginning to grow concerned that he's really underestimated the Gammas and overestimated his own teams chances at winning.

The next round came and this time, it was Randall's turn. The lizard monster removed his glasses and jacket so they wouldn't give him away, narrowing his eyes and facing the Gamma's monster, as they looked at each other. Hurriedly scurrying towards the door and heading inside.

Using his camouflage and scaling the walls, Randall watched at the child got up and became visible, as he appears right in front of the child's face and hisses fiercely, as the child screams and freaks out, earning a very high, near perfect score, while the Gamma's monster ended up tripping and falling onto the foot board, making for a poor score, as Oozma Kappa became tied with Gamma Roar Roar.

"It's all tied up!" boomed Brock, as Randall emerged and high-fives Mike, as Art ran and hugged him tightly.

Brandon squealed and tackled Randall to the ground in a kiss, snuggling his laughing and blushing lizard monster. The Beast giggled and shot confetti, nuzzling Randall's face and hugging him even tighter and snuggling him close.

"Now Beast and Ward to the starting line!" called Brock, as Brandon hugged Randall for luck and looked over at his rival.

Justin Ward, a large over-sized blue monster with large horns and sharp teeth. Brandon reached into his sack and took out a beet, swallowing it and letting out a burp. Everyone watched as Brandon transformed into his monster form and let out a bellowing and horrifying roar.

"Awesome! Brandon's really roaring today!" grinned Art, as Brandon gave his best friend a nod.

"Roar us to victory, Brandon." whispered Randall.

It began and Brandon stomped over towards the simulator, as Ward was shocked by what he was seeing as he entered his simulator. Brandon squeezed his way inside the small door and watched as the kid rose up, as he let out such a bellowing and horrifying roar at the child, as the kid was screaming in utter terror and was hysterical, earning a perfect score as Ward only managed to get an okay score.

"Brandon got us a perfect score!" gasped Mike, grinning as he looked at the score board and saw Oozma Kappa was in the lead. They had pretty much won.

Emerging from the simulator, Brandon walked over to his teammates, smiling as Don jabbed him with a B.Y. Pen, returning him to normal. The OKs cheered and gathered around him, hugging him close, as Mike was beaming and Randall was overjoyed at his boyfriend's display.

"You did it, Brandon! You really showed them how scary you can be!" grinned Art, jumping onto Brandon's furry head and hugging him close.

Walking over to Brandon, Randall's eyes sparkled and he had such a big grin on his face. Before a word could be said, the lizard's lips were pressed to Brandon's in such a deep and slobbery kiss, as confetti erupted from his head spout in response, kissing back with such love.

"I love you, Randall!" screamed Brandon, kissing Randall wildly and sloppily, and throwing his arms snugly around his beloved boyfriend.

"I love you too, Brandon!" laughed Randall, kissing Brandon back as just as wildly, purring loudly as he held onto his love.

Randall and Brandon held each other in their arms, as Brock called for Mike to head to the starting line. Removing his cap, Mike looked at the simulator and took a deep breath, his eye looking towards the Dean, who was watching in the stands.

"Hey, don't worry about Hardscrabble. Don't worry about anyone else. Just get out there and show em' what Mike Wazowski can do." said Randall, smiling at his chum.

"Thanks." came Mike, taking his place.

Oozma Kappa had practically won, they were in the lead now. All Mike had to do was get a good score and his fraternity would be the winners, and he'd be welcomed back into the Scaring Program.

Breaking into a run, Mike rushed over to the simulator, grabbing the folder and looking at the information on the child. Heading inside, he easily avoids the child's toys and hides at the foot of the bed, using his nails to scratch the wood and get the child's attention, as he goes over to the side of the bed to make his move.

Closing his eye and pausing for a minute, Mike thought of how everybody said he didn't belong here and that he wasn't scary, opening his eye as he jumped on the bed and had his claws out, unleashing the loudest roar he could muster at the child as it screamed, earning a high score and filling the meter on the can full, winning the game as confetti erupted from the board.

"He did it!" smiled Randall, seeing Mike's score on the board.

Oozma Kappa and the monsters in the stands all erupted into cheers and confetti rained down onto the stadium, with Dean Hardscrabble's eyes widened slightly at the score. Brock was speechless and many monsters were hoping out from the stands and going down to congratulate the winners.

"They did it!" screamed Claire, screaming and shouting as she grabbed Brock by his jacket and pushes him down.

The monsters all ran to Oozma Kappa, as Gamma Roar Roar, alongside Johnny and his fraternity remained frozen and in a state of shock at what happened. Mike exited from the simulator and into a crowd of cheering and screaming monsters.

"Mike, you did it! You won!" screamed Randall, skittering over to his best friend.

Wasting no time, Mike grabbed Randall and hugged the lizard monster close, both of them smiling at one another. Brandon squealed and shot confetti, alongside balloons and cupcakes, as he stuck his tongue out, screaming and squealing at their victory.

"We defeated the Gammas, we won the Scare Games!" screamed Brandon, laughing as he grabbed Art and spun him around happily.

Mike's eye sparkled as he hugged Randall, looking at all the smiling and cheering monsters surrounding him, the smiles from his fraternity members, as he felt so accomplished. He did it, he won the Scare Games. He proved that he belonged here, he proved Dean Hardscrabble wrong.

"That was one amazing roar you did, Mike!" Randall congratulated him, nuzzling Mike's head and handing him back his cap.

"Thanks." whispered Mike, putting his hat back on and putting his arm around Randall. "But I couldn't have done it without you and our friends."

Monsters were snapping pictures of the victory, as Mike and Randall posed for a picture for the campus newspaper, grinning as the monster snapped the picture. Brandon, alongside the rest of the members of Oozma Kappa gathered around the two, cheering at their victory.

"We're going to the Scaring Program!" happily yelled Scott.

"I'll be seeing all you guys there!" promised Mike.

It was history making. Oozma Kappa, a fraternity of misfits that had the odds stacked against them the whole time had won. All seven of them prevailed, the challenges were beaten, the rest of the teams eliminated, and the games had been won. Frank would be so proud of Mike for his victory tonight.

"In the end, Johnny, I believe history will look back on this and see that we won." smirked Brandon, sticking his tongue out.

"And that you will fade into irrelevance." added Randall, taking Brandon's hand, as they walked away from the humiliated larger monster.

As the monsters around them cheered and roared, Mike, alongside his fraternity all looked at them and up at the starry night sky, each one of them beaming, as fireworks erupted and dazzled the night sky.

"Pretty." grinned Art, his mouth wide open.

Later, after all the celebrating and fun, Mike, Randall, and Brandon, and the rest of their fraternity were making their way back to the house. Randall and Brandon held hands and leaned against each other, cuddling together, as the other members were excited at what was to come for them.

"I'm so excited to enter the Scaring Program!" beamed Terri, looking back at his brother.

"We're gonna be Scarers!" added Terry, happy that they won and all the effort paid off.

"We'll be seeing you guys in Scaring 101 class!" grinned Randall, happy to have his friends in class alongside he and Brandon.

For Mike, though, he was beyond words. He proved everybody wrong, he showed that he can be scary and that his fearlessness and will to never give up brought him this far. But it wasn't just him, he had Randall, along with a group of friends he'd never trade for anything.

Randall was happy for Mike, he couldn't wait for them to share classes again. He'd missed having his best chum around, as he blinked through his glasses, just thinking of making a delicious cupcake for his chum come tomorrow. All of his worries that Mike wasn't scary were washed down the drain, his chum had done it.

"You really are scary, Mike. You're also fearless and smart, and if Dean Hardscrabble still can't see that, then she can just..." Randall started to say before being interrupted.

Dean Hardscrabble had arrived, though not as cold nor as imposing as she had seemed previously, as Randall stopped what he was about to say upon seeing her presence.

"I can just... what? Careful, Mister Boggs, I was just starting to warm up to you." replied the Dean, as she walked towards the seven.

"Sorry..." whispered Randall.

Mike gulped as he saw the Dean looking at him. Even though he had won, was she still gonna not allow him to the Scaring Program? What if she was just gonna expel him out of spite for being proven wrong?

"Mike Wazowski, you alongside Randall Boggs and Brandon Beast have managed to accomplish something together no one ever has: you surprised me." came the Dean, as Mike's eye widened upon hearing those words. "You proved me wrong."

Mike was speechless upon hearing that. She admitted she was wrong and they had surprised her. Randall and Brandon were shocked at hearing that, they were wondering if they heard that correctly.

"As promised, you and your fraternity will be allowed into the Scaring Program." came the Dean, as she looked back at Mike for a moment and then to Randall and Brandon. "Keep on surprising others and good luck."

With that, Dean Hardscrabble walked away. They were in. She accepted them into the Scaring Program, they were going to become Scarers. The rest of the OK members gathered alongside Mike, Randall, and Brandon.

"Come on, let's have ourselves a group hug!" screamed Art enthusiastically.

"Aw yeah! Come on and give me some of that hug action!" squealed Brandon.

Mike and Randall laughed and nodded. Art, Don, Scott, and Terri and Terry all gathered around the three monsters, and embraced them in a tight and warming group hug, which they returned, and Brandon took it a step further by stretching his arms out and wrapping them around his friends, shooting out confetti and balloons, as Art was laughing.

Brandon then grabbed Randall and kissed him as they're embraced in the hug, shooting out more confetti and wagging his furry tail.

"Now all of MU and soon Monsters Inc. will remember the name Mike Wazowski." Mike said to himself.

"And they'll remember you had help from your best chum and one nutty and cute Beast." added Randall, playfully tipping Mike's hat.

"You forget they'll also remember how this nutty Beast's got the cutest lizard ever for a boyfriend!" giggled Brandon, kissing Randall once more.

Randall just smiled and laughed, never in a million years could he think he'd be this happy. Brandon then grabbed his cute lizard boyfriend and picked him up bridal style, snuggling him, as Randall blushed and nuzzled the side of his boyfriend's furry cheek.

Sighing, Brandon kissed Randall and licked his snout, as he giggled and shot confetti. Holding Randall's hand, he just awed at seeing his boyfriend this happy.


	26. Chapter 26

**Last chapter. All I can say here is enjoy the finale and watch through the words, as you see how much I love Randall and just how much lizard boy means to me and how far my love for him goes. RandallFan4Life!**

* * *

Randall had never been this happy.

With the Scare Games completed and the OKs welcomed into the Scaring Program, Brandon found his lizard boyfriend smiling out of nothing. Maybe it was the fact that his best chum was back in class and they'd become closer than ever before, or perhaps it was the relationship further blossoming into something beautiful, as he almost always had a smile on his face.

For Brandon, he enjoyed seeing Randall being such a happy lizard. He had a cute face and when he smiled, it was just a heavenly treat to see a smile form on his face. The nutty Beast couldn't get enough of seeing his beloved boyfriend so happy.

"You know, Randy, if you're trying to kill me with your cuteness, you're doing a good job at it." whispered Brandon, cuddling up behind Randall from behind as he snakes his arms around the lizard's torso.

"Brandon, careful. I'm making cupcakes." remarked Randall, giggling as he blushes a little bit.

Randall's back to baking his cupcakes, making a couple more than normal. He just felt in such a good mood after completing the Scare Games and his friendship between him and Mike had just really flourished as they were even more like brothers now, usually hanging out whenever they weren't studying or in class. Mike even went a step further, calling the lizard his brother.

Brandon's furry belly rumbled as he snuggled against Randall. He had to wonder if the lizard was spoiling him now, especially with all the treats. If he could bake half as good as Randall, then he'd whip up a dish to change his colors to match the rainbow.

"This one's for Mike, but I didn't forget about you." said Randall, turning around as he grabbed onto Brandon as he yelped and smirked at him.

Squealing and shooting confetti, Brandon opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out, as Randall leaned in and their lips connected. The kiss was soft and full of passion, Brandon sprouted multiple arms to wrap around his beloved reptilian lover and pull him deeper into the kiss, moaning softly and melting into the loving embrace of his one and only lizard love.

Purring, Randall deepened the kiss, closing his eyes and hugging his beastly lover warmly in the embrace. He was getting good at kissing, it felt like each time they connected, he could feel Brandon connecting with him more and more. He leaned into his furry body and let out a content sigh, as Brandon shot confetti and snuggled him close.

Breaking the kiss briefly, Brandon hugged Randall tightly, resting his furry head onto the lizard's. The glowing amber and shimmering emerald eyes were locked, their arms tangled around the other, as Randall let out a soft purr in response.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Brandon." purred Randall, snuggling closer to his love.

"I'm happy with how things have turned out. Look at us, we're together. I mean, yeah, when I first saw you I was taken aback by how adorable you were and instantly got a crush on you. But I really and truly do love you more than anything, Randall. The glasses, the camouflage, the cupcakes. You really are just a bundle of adorableness. But I couldn't be happier. You really do mean everything to me, I love you with every fiber of my being and to the ends of Monstropolis and back for you. I'd dare even call you my best friend as well. And no matter what, always remember, I will love you always and the love of my life." whispered Brandon, leaning down and capturing him in another blissful kiss.

Randall's eyes misted over and tears of joy began to fall upon hearing that. Relaxing and purring into the kiss, he narrowed his eyes and squinted them through his glasses, running his fingers through his love's soft, thick beautiful fur.

If there was ever a moment of doubt that he and Brandon wouldn't remain together, it was washed away in that moment. Brandon Beast, his boyfriend and one of his best friends really meant every word and he loved him very much.

"At first, I wanted college to become a fresh start for me, make some friends, have some fun at the parties, and get to be with the cool kids. But then I met you. So innocent, adorable, and a little on the crazy side of things. You bonded with me even before we became friends, showed me compassion, sympathy, and love throughout our time here. Fixed my glasses and spent the whole night with me after my cupcakes were ruined. You loved me. Even when I thought myself a joke, you still loved me. When Johnny tried to hurt me, you came and defended me. You revealed all to me and stuck to me like glue, becoming something I never thought I'd ever have." whispered Randall, as he met his boyfriend's yellow eyes. "I was close to giving up on myself. You never left me, you stayed with me."

"Of course I did." smiled Brandon, taking Randall's hand and rubbing it as he held it.

"You love me for me. I don't have to be in with the cool kids or part of some group, you love me for who I am. The talks, the time spent together, and all the affection we share. I was worried that you were too good for the likes of me. I thought you could find someone better. Even when you revealed your secret and were worried that you'd lose me, I still had that bit of doubt and insecurity in my mind that you might break up with me." frowned Randall, as Brandon pulled him close.

"I never would leave you, Randall." whispered Brandon, planting a kiss on Randall's snout.

Randall's heart skipped a beat. He could just remain here, wrapped in Brandon's arms, listening to the Beast's heart beat and feeling that welcoming warmth from his fur slowly overtake and envelope him in an embrace of true love.

"Instead of feeling pity for me, you sympathized and understood me." smiled Randall, planting a kiss on Brandon's furry cheek.

Compassion, sympathy, and love were what Randall needed. Brandon might've been smitten at first sight, but a deep care within his heart also formed as he and the lizard had grown so close during their months here at MU, falling madly in love with each other, as neither one wanted to let go of the other.

"You're a great monster, Randall. Personality wise, your shyness and nervous behavior makes you insanely attractive and incredibly cute too!" grinned Brandon, snuggling as close as he could to Randall.

The boosts in confidence helped. The same went for whenever they held hands, it always just gave Randall a boost in confidence and not to be as jumpy as he was, especially when he's spooked and ends up disappearing.

"I don't know if I can thank you for what you've given me." replied Randall, as Brandon placed a finger on his lips.

"You don't need to thank me." giggled Brandon, kissing Randall's soft lips once more.

Breaking the embrace, Randall went to finish up on the cupcakes, before putting them in the oven and setting the timer. Brandon giggled and his eyes darted to where the couch in the living room was.

Randall knew full well what his beastly boyfriend's intentions were and to be honest, he was looking forward to some more affectionate contact.

"Come on, Randy, let's get us some snuggle action going! You know how much I love being snuggled!" squealed Brandon, shooting a blast of confetti from his head spout.

Laughing, Randall grabbed his boyfriend's hand and they headed into the living room, as Brandon plopped his rear down on the couch, patting a spot for Randall to cuddle up to him as he stuck his tongue out and snuggled as close as he could into the couch.

More than happy to oblige, Randall scurries up on the couch, getting comfortable as he snuggled up close to Brandon, sighing as he felt the Beast's arms wrapping around him, that soft fur he loves rubbing on his scales.

"You know, the way you skitter and scurry around is really cute." giggled Brandon, reaching down as he ran his fingers along that smooth, scaly back, smirking as Randall let out a soft purr in response.

"You steal a couple glances at me during the Scare Games?" purred Randall, his eyes half closed and sighing, as he relaxes, feeling Brandon's hands rubbing his arms, feeling him twitching as he relaxes, feeling the hands loosening any of his tight muscles.

Brandon didn't answer right away. Instead, he watched as Randall fully relaxed, as he rubbed more firmly and kneading the muscles in his arms. Working up his neck and back down to his arms and then to his back. He felt knots in his back begin to work out, his eyes half open, as his tongue rolled out, letting out a soft and happy purr as he was engulfed by Brandon's gentle touches.

"You are a cute lizard, after all." smirked Brandon, as he just adored Randall's actions, finding his cute lizard monster was practically melting to his ministrations. "Cuddly too."

Stretching his furry body out like putty and sprouting multiple arms to keep the back rub going, Brandon stretched himself over to Randall's face, leaning forward and pressing his lips to his, before parting briefly.

"And wow, you sure are precious right here!" whistled Brandon, shooting a blast of confetti from his head spout as he sighed contently.

The color change was happening, as he purred softly and lapped at Brandon's lips, his scales turning bright pink as he felt the Beast's lips press back into his, feeling Brandon's arms on the back of his head, as they deepened the kiss and pulled away for a moment.

"How adorable do you think I am?" asked Randall, curious about Brandon's love for his appearance.

"I think the award for the most adorable monster in the universe would go to you." giggled Brandon, poking the bridge of his glasses and kissing him on the cheek. "Got such beautiful big green eyes, which you with the glasses on adds to that adorable factor, the way you rub your hands together, those small freckles on your handsome face, the way you smile and show those small sharp teeth, and of course, you're the perfect mix of adorable and dorky!"

Blinking a couple times as he heard those words. The blush on Randall grew even stronger, the heat was building, and his scales were the brightest shade of pink they'd ever been, he was pinker than ever before.

"And you look so cute pink!" giggled Brandon.

Not even giving Randall the chance to respond, Brandon grabbed his head and proceeds to kiss him allover his face, before crushing his lips against Randall's in such passionate and intense kiss of love, pulling away as he laps at his lips cutely. Shocked but also overwhelmed, Randall just starts giggling when it's all said and done.

"When I say you're the cutest monster around, there's nobody that even comes close to how cute you are." remarked Brandon, shooting another blast of confetti from his head spout as he squeals. "I think I'd explode from cuteness overload just looking at your face!"

The flattery and love never ended. Randall was just giggling at what he's hearing. Even if he's a cute monster, there's NO WAY he could be this cute, right? Maybe he was. And though he's not tough like some other monsters, he's become even softer and softer as he and Brandon love on one another.

"And I totally would if given the chance, spend the whole day snuggled up to you!" revealed Brandon, proud of what he revealed and giggling even further as he laughed and squealed.

Rising from the couch, Randall stopped his giggling fit and looked back at his beastly boyfriend, his emerald green eyes sparkling as he a huge grin spread across his face. He quickly grabbed hold of Brandon as he yelped and embraced him in such a tight and warming hug, wrapping all four of his arms, in addition to his tail around him.

"I hope you're happy, Brandon. You're just getting me all mushy now." remarked Randall, kissing Brandon on his furry head, as he heard the Beast giggling and snuggling closer into him.

"Oh, I am happy, Randy! Very happy!" giggled Brandon, snuggling into Randall's scaly chest and burying his face into those soft and warm scales, as he ran his hand up and down the scales, sighing happily.

Letting out a soft purr as he felt Brandon's hand moving along his chest, Randall looked back over at his beastly boyfriend, passion just built up and within seconds, they're attacking each other's lips wildly, kissing so intensely and making out like a couple of monstrous teenagers. Moaning loudly, Brandon pressed into his lizard, kissing him more wildly and sloppily.

Randall responded by kissing back just as wildly, but taking it a step further. He let his tongue slip out, teasingly lapping it at Brandon's lips, as the Beast squealed and shot confetti, grasping onto him for more, as Randall laughed and reached down, grasping Brandon's rear and giving it a playful squeeze as he yelped.

"I don't know if I can tell you just how much I love you, Brandon." giggled Randall, kissing Brandon once more, as he held him close. "You love a little dork like me above every other monster on campus. At first it was strange when you cuddled against me, but now, I don't ever want it to end. I love your soft fur so much."

"And you can love a big monster like me, with four rows of very sharp teeth." remarked Brandon, sticking his tongue out and laughing, as he reached up and stroked the lizard's fronds.

"If Mike wasn't my best chum, you'd take that spot, but you are a close second." smiled Randall, kissing Brandon again. "I've never had anybody show me the kind of care and love that you do. You're the first monster to show me this and I love you for it."

"I love you too, Randall." smiled Brandon, kissing Randall once more as he licks his lips.

"Come on, let's do this in your bed. It'll be way more comfortable." smiled Randall, reluctantly breaking the embrace and getting up from the couch, extending his hand out.

Brandon eagerly took it as he got off. Together, hand in hand, Randall and Brandon left the living room and headed up into their bedroom, happy that Mike wasn't there. Some real cute fun was about to transpire.

Randall got on the bed and laid down on his side, beckoning Brandon over. The invitation was accepted, with the giggling Beast climbing into the bed and quickly embracing Randall, his furry head just underneath his chin as he pressed himself into the lizard's body, wrapping both his arms and legs around him. Randall in return wrapped all four of his arms around him and curled his body around him too as he rested on the pillow, a warm smile on his face as Brandon cuddled into him, his eyes closed and smiling.

"I love you, Brandon. I love you with all my heart and soul. We might be young, but I know in my heart that you're the one for me. Your happy personality and childish nature always warms my heart, your constant care and affection towards me brings a smile to my face, and whenever we're together, I just feel beyond words and so happy that I almost want to cry that I've been gifted with such an amazing boyfriend. You made me feel proud of who I am. There's nobody around that I love more than you and I'll be with you always." promised Randall, shedding a couple tears as he held onto Brandon tightly.

Randall was Brandon's soulmate, he was certain of it. He was crying too, joyful tears leaking from his glowing yellow eyes, as he sniffled and cuddled into Randall's embrace, just so addicted to that beautiful love they share.

"All I want is to be with you, Randall. I love you more than anything, you are my soulmate." revealed Brandon, through teary eyes, as he sniffled.

"I love you too, Brandon. My heart will always belong to you." whispered Randall, running his hand through Brandon's soft and thick blue hair, removing his hat and setting it aside.

Tears shed and arms tangled around one another, all that mattered to Randall and Brandon now was each other and the love they have.

Randall never wanted to let go of Brandon in this moment, seeing the love of his life wrapped around him and snuggled into his chest was too much. He softened even more and kissed Brandon on his furry head, nuzzling it.

The sound of the timer going off ended the wholesome moment sadly, as Randall groaned and frowned. Dammit, the cupcakes! He totally forgot about them.

"Guess I'll need to grab the cupcakes." replied Randall, as Brandon looked at him and tightened the hug.

"Let Don or Sheri take care of it. They'll know to put em' out to cool." giggled Brandon, kissing Randall softly. "Besides, right now, all I want is for this moment to last a little longer."

Purring softly and kissing back, Randall gasped as Brandon grabbed his head and kissed him allover his face, before lapping at his lips. Blushing and turning bright pink, Randall just giggled and relaxed back into the embrace with his love.

**The end.**

* * *

**And complete! I must say, it's been fun writing this little passion project of mine, putting my heart, soul, and emotions into this piece and showcasing my love for Randall in full force. I don't care if I'm weird for saying this, but I have a crush on lizard boy, not to mention, sleep with an MU plush of him (got another one coming in the mail), and really just imagining myself with him, wrapped in those loving arms of his. I hope you all enjoyed this little AU tale of mine and please be sure to review to my finale. I would like it very much. :) These past nine years have been awesome, thank you all for your support throughout the years and I hope my passion project brought smiles to your faces. But for now, this is goodbye. RandallBeast19, signing off!**


End file.
